Dokugumo Ureeru Tsurugi
by Scrooge
Summary: Chapter 23, 24, 25 Posted...Ryu is called on a mission to save a doomed village from tyranny from Ryu’s rival clan, Black Spider Clan whom are searching for the evil Dokugumo Ureeru Tsurugi. [Ryu & Ayane]
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Well, here's the new story, I hope you all liked **"Ryu vs Murai"** storyline. The final chapter has been posted if you haven't had the chance to read it. This story doesn't immediately follow after the "Ryu vs Murai" fight, but there is a scene of what happens after the fight that I think a few people are interested in to know what happened.

Not too much to say here except, Chapter 1 of this story will be posted next week and Chapter 1 of a new story will be posted the week after next. So far 10 chapters have been completed. So I hope you enjoy **"Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi"**. As time passes by and the story progresses, you will see a lot of character development.

* * *

**Prologue**

Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi (Grieving Spider Sword)

Weaker than the Dark Dragon Blade, the Japanese Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi is still one of the strongest mythical blades of our generation. A crafty designed Japanese blade cursed by a Chinese monk to slay its own Japanese warriors during an undocumented war between the two countries. Before the Black Spider Clan existed, the Dokugumo-Ureeru assisted Chinese warriors in many battles with its fierce sharpness and unseen magic against the Japanese. One important fact, the sword was greatly feared based on the rumor that the blade's power is based on the number of souls it holds after each killing.

Upon the old-age death of the Chinese monk who first cursed the blade, he revealed to his followers of the deep secret he embedded in the blade to never be released.

If the blade is to ever slay a virgin child and a man of rage in a bonding and ritual form, the blade would undergo a deceiving form, becoming even more powerful and deadly, and its magic would be visually seen. The sick and twisting spell of the Chinese monk would leave the soul of the virgin girl at the mercy with the soul of the man of rage, as he would continually rape the small child releasing an increased and elevated anger, with the help of the blade, onto the world. To be more twisted in nature, even if the man of rage were to kill the virgin child, her soul would be reborn within the sword, so the power can remain fierce and brand new as if the child never faced death. Their lives would repeat that way over and over as long as the blade was held and used.

Years after the passing of the Chinese monk, the Black Spider Clan was formed. It was formed as an evil clan and advertised themselves as an evil clan. After years of terrorizing, the Clan learned of the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi and its dark secret that held it. After finding the blade and nearly destroying an entire monastery, they immediately performed the bonding ritual that released the dark powers of the blade and slain a young princess of no older than 8 years of age and a mentally challenged arsonist enclosing their souls into the blade for all of eternity.

After the ritual, it was learned that not any ordinary man could be named owner of the Tsurugi. Whoever was to even hold the blade could hear the cries & pleas of the little girl and angered rage the "challenged" psychotic. Whoever were to hold the blade, would feel the great amounts of pain, rage, power, lust, disgust, happy, distraught, and much more all at the very same time. The average would go into their own mental instability by just merely holding the blade, let alone using it.

The Spider Clan used this to form their leadership. The clan member emotionally strong enough to hold the blade would be immediately be dubbed leader. Though this was never easy for the clan. The very few brave enough to attempt such a feat would almost immediately fall to their knees insane from the blade's power. To the victor, immortality is blessed.

With their newfound power, the Spider Clan ruled with an Iron fist, controlling part of Japan from the underground. They rarely made their presence known, but they ruled their territory secretly. Using the Japanese government to do their every bidding and using the blade as punishment to those that defied them.

For decades, they made a strong impact with the Dokugumo-Ureeru alone. Until one day, the blade was stolen and hidden from the Clan. To this day the thief is unknown by name, but it was rumored that the thief served his punishment tragically.

Decades later, the Black Spider Clan attempted to replace the Dokugumo-Ureeru with an even more powerful blade. The clan was ordered to hunt down and bring back the Dark Dragon Blade residing on Vigoor Empire. Their leader even gave them a false reason for grinding the sword into tea leaves. With the Dark Dragon Blade's power, the Spider Clan could easily re-establish themselves as a fearful force, and relinquish their power over their rulings. When their attempt was unsuccessful, thanks to the heroic efforts of Ryu Hayabusa, the sword was destroyed.

Due to their recent failures, corruption has begun within the Black Spider Clan. The leader of the Black Spider Clan, and the last person to touch the Dokugumo-Ureeru, has become so old and fragile, he is no longer able to give instructions and he is no longer a forceful threat to his followers. A new leader is needed for the clan, and if one isn't found soon, the Black Spider Clan will crumble. The Black Spider Clan is in desperate need of the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi.


	2. Chapter 1: Rest & Relaxation

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Lots of news & updates:

I'm real excited about my next two stories. **Ryu vs Murai** is finally finished and completed, unfortunately I have to watch that master piece fall further down the list as more stories from new and different authors are posted. In good news, Chapter 1 of Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi has been posted and next week Chapter 1 of an entirely new story, titled **Amnesia**, will be posted.

I warned you that I've been working on two stories. Thankfully enough, I have enough chapters of each story written and completed to give myself a little rest before I continue. So what has happened now is that, _in a way_, I'm still sticking to the whole bi-weekly post, and _in a way_, I'm not. As an author, I will continue to post a Chapter every Monday, but every Chapter posted will cycle between the two stories. So Chapter 2 to this story won't be posted until 2 weeks from now, that'll give plenty of time for new readers to come aboard and get caught up with the story, and for my dedicated readers, will still continuously to get fresh material weekly.

Also, I haven't done this in a while, but I have to give another special shoutout to SugoiByoshin. He and my girl has been helping me proofread my stories to give you all better chapters each time they are posted. When I type up these stories, I type wildly and SugoiByoshin and my girlfriend, graciously, covers my tracks and points out my mistakes. Big thanks to him, if it wasn't for him, you guys would have read a lot of "**teh"** rather than **"the"**...hehehehehe. So be sure to check out his story, titled, **Bayman's VoyeurAge**, it's real funny and he still keeps it on a serious note which makes it attractive. He, also, posts his chapters pretty regularly. He didn't ask me to mention his story, but I did it any way, just cause I can :P

Also starting with this story at the bottom of each chapter, I'll start commenting on each review. Just so the people will know that I do read all reviews and Iappreciate all reviews, questions, comments, and suggestions.

Here's Chapter 1 of **Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi**. If you've read the **Ryu vs Murai **story, then you know that Ryu had went through a lot to survive and win that bout. This chapter explains what happens when a hero is taken home.

By the way, I will be introducing a character into this story, that most are not familiar with. All of the Ryu & Ayane pairing need to go, because from what I know, Ryu has a girlfriend but has never been expressed in the past few storylines of the Dead Or Alive series nor Ninja Gaiden. According to Ryu's DOA1 profile, Ryu's girlfriend name is Aileen. There hasn't been any word of a break-up, so I take that to meaning that they are still together. Below is the first paragraph of the DOA1 profile so you can read it for yourself.

**----------------------  
Fact:  
DOA1U Bio of Ryu Hayabusa**

Ryu bears the name "Hayabusa" an honor bestowed upon only the most distinguished of Ninja's from the Hayabusa School. His life was a continous fight until he met his love, Aileen, and found satisfaction and peace. But his thirst for challenge returned when he learned that his best friend's sister, Kasumi, had disappeared.  
**----------------------**

Now that everyone knows who Aileen, I can finally get everyone into the story. For your enjoyment, I present to you, **Chapter 1 of Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi: Chapter 1 - Rest & Relaxation **the aftermath of the completed fan-fic story**Ryu vs Murai** fight. Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rest & Relaxation**

Blurriness was all Ryu saw as he slowly tried opening his eyes for the first time. All he could tell was that he lying down. A bed? Yes, he was in a bed. But where was he? His vision still blurry he saw a figure standing over him.

"Oh my God, he's waking up. Get Hayate, quick." It was a female's voice. It sounded familiar but he couldn't quite pinpoint it. Maybe if she was to say something else. "My sweet Ryu, I'm so glad you're alive."

That comforting tone, soft, angelic, it was the voice of the only woman he truly loved. It had to be. "Aileen?" He said as his vision began to clear as he saw the face of his love standing over him with tears of joy slightly leaking from her eyes as she answered back with only a gleeful smile and nod.

Ryu smiled back and tried to lift himself to hug her. But the pains from his battle, kept him grounded to the bed. "Be careful, my love. Your body is just beginning to heal."

Ryu looked around his surroundings to try to gain some knowledge of his whereabouts, and immediately noticed he was home. Home at last. In the corner, he saw Ayane sitting alone, watching her Master awake from his painful slumber. He looked to Aileen. "Where are the others?" He struggled to speak.

"Don't worry. Everyone is okay. Rachael went to search for a man named, Muramasa, for Spirit Elixir. And I just sent Kasumi to get Hayate when I saw you waking up."

"There's the great warrior." Ryu heard a voice. He looked to the direction where it came from and saw Hayate standing alongside his sister. "You put us up for quite a scare." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been in and out of comas for the past two nights."

"How long have I been out?"

"Just three days."

"What?" Ryu said in surprise.

"You went unconscious right after your fight against Murai. We retrieved your body and brought you back here."

Ryu looked at Aileen waiting to hear her side of the story. "And I was devastated." She said with a giggle to hide her emotional pain. "My first sight of you was blood. Blood was everywhere on your body. Your face, chest, and back. I thought they brought back a dead body." She tried to sniff back her tears, but it didn't work.

Ryu looked at his body. There where bandages all over him where a red blood stain was visible as the liquid soaked it way through. They were all over his chest and back. There were bandages on his face where Murai clawed him. There was a splint on his leg where he twisted his knee. His eyes and other parts of his body where skin could be seen were purple and bruised

Her voice began trembling as she spoke. "I thought you were dead, Ryu." She said as more tears began to stroll down her cheek. "I thought you were dead and I cried." She wiped what she could from her face. "I cried and I couldn't stop crying."

The others in the room could only watch Aileen pour her heart out.

Ryu grabbed and held her hand and tried to console her even in his weak position. "It's okay, Aileen. It's all over now. He's dead and will not interfere with out lives any longer."

"Please, Ryu, " Aileen pleaded. "Please promise me, no more missions."

Ryu stayed quiet and stared into his lover's eyes.

"I can't bear to see you come home this way. Please promise me."

Ryu was quiet for a minute until one of her tears landed on his shoulder. He hated to see her cry and being the man he is, he laid there considerate of her well-being as he made his promise. "I promise, Aileen. No more missions."

She smiled and gently hugged him, careful not to irritate his wounds. She then gave him a small kiss on his forehead, probably the only place on his face that wasn't bruised or cut.

"Thank you, Hayabusa." She said gleefully.

"No, thank you." He replied back.

He looked back to Hayate and smiled. "At least, I'm glad to see you two made up."

When Hayate and Kasumi noticed he was talking about them, they made a bigger gap of distance between them, easily telling Ryu that all is not right.

Just then Rachael walked in with a small bag in her hand. "I found it!" She said with excitement. She looked and saw Ryu laying on his bed awake. "Hey, I see you're finally woke." Then when she looked around and saw the tears in Aileen's eyes, the obvious distance between Hayate and Kasumi, and Ayane, who hasn't even said a word, holding her head down in sorrow, Rachael asked, "And that is a good thing, right?"

Aileen wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Rachael, "Of course it is. The days shine bright as Ryu awakes."

Rachael could perceive the smile was fake, but instead picking into the situation, she only presented the small crowd of her findings. "Well, I have the elixir." Then she began to explain, "I spoke with Muramasa. I told him the depths of your injuries. He wants you to take two of these now and two tomorrow, and get plenty of rest." Ryu nodded. "But, you will have to get out of the bed and re-train your body to work again."

"But I haven't been out that long."

She then explained. "Spirit Elixirs relaxes your body which helps it does its work in the healing process. That's one reason why you don't have to take as many. Since, you have to do a lot of relaxing, by the time you get out of the bed, you will have to work your muscles and your body again."

Ryu nodded. "I understand." He said as he watched Rachael hand two of the bottles to Aileen.

"And Muramasa wants to see when you're all better." She added. "He has a shop outside of the Empire, so it won't be too long of a travel."

Aileen opened the bottles and put it to Ryu's lips and he slowly drank the formula, one bottle, then the other. Instantly, Ryu could feel the elixir working, he was full of energy and was ready to hop out of bed that instant.

"Whoa, wait a minute, little ninja." Rachael joking insisted. "Let it do it's healing, first. Then you can have your fun."

Ryu forced himself to rest as he laid back, took a deep breath as his head to rest on the comfortable pillow beneath him.

Aileen then spoke. "Okay, everyone. Let's leave and give Ryu his rest he's so richly deserves."

Everyone began to make their leave.

Aileen stood, "I'll put a meal into your stomach, since i know ur body is yearning for one."

Ryu nodded with a smile.

Aileen kissed him on the forehead before she left. "Close your eyes and rest, warrior. I will be here when they open again."

Ryu did just that. He closed his eyes, relaxed on the bed, and soon fell into a deep sleep again.

* * *

**MY REVIEWS:**

thunderxtw: Man. (whistles loud in astonishment) This is pretty deep. I can see you went very far to create something excellent, and it shows.  
This story should generate more reviews for you. I think its wonderful so far and I can't wait to see what the next chapter is going to be like.  
I want to see more of this Black Spider Clan, sounds intimidating. Keep going!

**Glad you liked the prologue, I wanted to make intense that'll help give the storyline a good theme. I also was trying to be careful of writing that and not giving away too much of the story. As this story progresses, you will see a LOT of character development, as well as character introductions, which will enrich the storyline as more than just an Action/Adventure fan-fic (hopefully).**


	3. Chapter 2: A Mission Denied

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Wow, I received a bit of heat on the introduction of Aileen. Ryu & Rachael and Ryu & Ayane pairings were expected. Sorry to have disappointed everyone, but I do have to follow the storyline as it is given to me. I wouldn't feel right within myself if I made one of the above pairings when I have this known information of a lightly known relationship with a never-before seen character.

Plus one great man said to me, Originality > Redundance. And it makes sense, there are tons of stories with Ryu & Ayane and Ryu & Kasumi. I would prefer to be more original rather than repeating the same love-sick storyline over and over.

I would like to thank those reviewers for leaving their remarks in a civilized fashion. There were no "Hey dumbass! Put Ryu & Ayane together now! BTW, who the fuck is Aileen?" (hehehehehe). As I said, I do admire constructive criticism, but if you have something completely negative to say about my stories or my reader's reviews, please keep them to yourself.

Below I have commented on each review, hopefully it will shed more light onto the introduction of Aileen.

Also, I know a few people won't like this, but Hayate, Kasumi, and Rachael, will not be in the story. Why? Because that's way too many people I have to control and direct. And just imagine how much longer the story would be trying to control six characters (as well as the introduction to new characters which will come later as the stories progress), and entire ninja clan as well as the X number of bad guys I have to direct and even making sure that each play an active role in this story. It's bad enough the story looks to reach 30 chapters. I can't overwork myself and put out 60 chapters. That would just run away my readers. Hope everyone understands, but as the story goes on and characters are introduced, you'll see that I already have enough people to direct in this story as well as others to come.

Lastly, after reading Chapter 2 you may think the story is off to a slow start, but trust me, every word in detail used in the next few chapters will play a great deal of importance as the story progresses. Don't worry, VERY soon, you will get the action you are longing for. But if I don't set the right mood, sure you may get good action, but you won't get that great storyline I want the readers to experience. 

Here's Chapter 2 of Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi. (I can finally spell that title without having to refer to a website or a copy and paste, hehehehe). Hope you enjoy it, R&R.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Mission Denied**

After weeks of healing and physical training, Ryu was finally healed. The bandages were removed and his wounds received a close examination from Muramasa proved that Ryu was ready for physical training. All of his scars and bruises completely vanished, thanks to the Spirit Elixir. It was as if Ryu was never in a battle at all.

Hayate assisted Ryu with his physical training with intense sparring sessions and soon enough Ryu was back to his old self once again. Rachael decided to go back to the Vigoor Empire to assist her sister, Alma, in relinquishing the last of the Fiends, but afterwards, she explained to Ryu she would not know what her purpose would be next. The two said their goodbyes as Rachael set her path back home. Their long mission together was intense, but they both knew that one day their paths would go different directions. They knew that just as much as they knew that their paths would one day cross again.

Over the past few weeks, Ryu enjoyed his life of pure serenity as he did a lot of fishing and looked after his curio shop and for once was able to spend quality time with his love, Aileen. She couldn't be any happier to have Ryu finally at home and away from the dangers that had been brought to him over the past few years. Every night, just to make sure Ryu wouldn't vanish on another quest, she would hold him tight as they slept.

Ryu kept his promise for not taking on any missions, though he was thanked by people from all over the world on his victory against Murai, more requests for more missions came forth to him than before. Ryu was looked down upon when he refused missions, but faith always had a burning light when he recommended the services from the Mugen-Tenshin clan.

Also in a turn of events, Hayate wanted to take the next step in the relationship with his sister. He informed the Mugen-Tenshin of his intents and he and Kasumi secretly set off into the mountains, to help him decide of what needed to be done as a brother and a ninja. The outcome of the journey was unknown, for even Hayate himself. But he knew he could no longer ask Ryu to protect his sister when he, himself, was unsure if he wants her dead or not. The journey was to answer questions of what needed to be done, and he vowed not to return until he had the answers.

With Kasumi gone, this left Ayane alone and nothing to do, since she was asked to leave the two alone. In result, she spent a lot of her time with Ryu. Assisting at the curio shop, training and sparring sessions, and when she wasn't around Ryu, she would most likely sit at the lake and contemplate her own life.

With all the events in place, Ryu sat in his curio shop filled with many of the rare Japanese artifacts Ryu had found on his explorations. Arts, crafts, statues, exotic weapons, they all filled his shop waiting for any lucky customers to come and bring them to their home.

An old man walked into the shop and began browsing and exploring the many gifts Ryu's shop had to offer.

"Any word from Hayate and Kasumi?" Ryu asked Ayane who was brushing off ancient dust found on a statue they found on a previous journey.

"Not as of yet, why so much concern of the past few days?" She asked.

"I'm afraid of what may happen to Kasumi. Hayate only wants to do the right thing."

Ayane hissed. "Then he should kill her."

Ryu frowned. "You don't mean that."

Ayane continued her concentrating on her statue restoration as she answered. "You're right. I would prefer he leave her alive so I could kill her."

"I thought you put all of that behind you."

"Are you still referring to that mission?" Ayane dropped the brush and stared at Ryu. "Master Ryu, we put our differences aside so it would not interfere with the task at hand. As you said, there were more important matters. My mission on bringing her dead to the Mugen-Tenshin was never over."

Ryu only sighed. He tried his hardest to reunite Ayane and Kasumi as close sisters as they were when they were children, but all of his efforts failed thanks to Ayane's obnoxious jealousy. He didn't want to argue about their quarrel any longer, so instead he only let the little girl win the potential petty argument.

Moments later, the old man made a selection from the shop and approached Ryu.

"Could you tell me what this is?" The old man asked him holding a small circular wooden plate in his hand.

Ryu smiled in remembrance as he answered the question. "This is a Saki Tray. Part of a Saki set." He said taking the item from the man's hand. "This was given to me by an old woman out of a western Japanese village. She was greatly known for her remarkable green tea. This was her inspiration. She told me it belonged to her father and was passed down to him generation after generation, coming from the 17th Century. Her ancestors made a living off of their tea recipe." He placed the item back in the man's hand. "Unfortunately, she never had any children to continue to pass it down to, so she gave it me as a reward for saving her village. I promised her I would give it to a responsible young man that would look after it and continue their tradition."

"That's a touching story."

"Thank you." Ryu smiled.

"So I suppose you can't sell this to me, since I am no longer young?"

"Of course, you seem as if your children would enjoy the artifact for generations to come just as it has done for the woman's."

The man gave a compassionate smile. "You are caring. But my children are…" The old man paused as his facial expression changed from the compassionate smile to a look Ryu could only detect as emotional hurt.

Ryu knew the man had most likely lost his children to an unfortunate death. "You have my condolences, sir."

"No, that's not it." The man kindly confirmed. "But I am afraid it may come to that."

Ryu arched his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Hayabusa-sama. Please forgive me." The old man broke down. "I have come for your assistance, not to buy art." He admitted. "My name is Jian Migu of the Migu Village."

"What's wrong?"

"A ninja clan has come and taken over my village. They are taking all of our people slaves and making them work in caves."

"A ninja clan?" The remark sounded irrational to Ryu. "What clan would take over a village?"

"The Black Spider Clan. They have come to our village and forced our people to work for them and kill those that object."

"The Black Spider Clan?" Ryu thought to himself. That was the clan that interfered with his mission on the Vigoor Empire. He remembers it all too well. Very athletic, highly skilled, and were equipped with incendiary shurikens which made them a pain when in great numbers. They were after the Dark Dragon Blade to grind the blade into tea. A silly reason for a clan of that expertise to want a powerful and evil sword of great power for a tasty drink.

"Why have they chosen your village?" Ryu asked.

"None of us are sure. They just appeared and began their wrath on our villagers. I, and a few others, have managed to escape to find you. We know you have encountered with them before and your past successes would prove that you would be successful in a confrontation."

Ayane still brushing the statue listening to their conversation replied. "Sounds like a mission."

Ryu scoffed but knew that the female ninja was right and immediately Aileen popped into his head. He began to think about her reaction if he were to take on another mission. He promised her that he would stop, but even the small mission requests were beginning to grow more and more in numbers.

He wanted so much to take this specific matter into his own hands with the history he and the Black Spider Clan shared. But ultimately, he couldn't do it, he couldn't risk getting himself caught up in fighting for peace when his lady love needed him at home.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't help."

The man's eyes opened in shock. "What!" His voice trembled. "But-But y-you're our final hope."

"I'm sorry I cannot assist you, but I do know a clan that can assist." Ready to recommend the Mugen-Tenshin Clan.

The man's voice still trembled as he spoke. "With all due respect, we are not looking for another clan. We are looking for the ninja of the Dragon Lineage that defeated this clan alone. Are you not him?"

"I am. But at this time, I must decline your request. I am sorry."

This began to anger the old man. "You are not ninja of the Dragon Lineage. You cannot be the same person to have rumored to travel to the underworld and back for the sole purpose of victory and vengeance. You cannot be the same person who made the Black Spider Clan taste the blade of the Dragon Sword. You cannot be the same person to destroy, Bankotsubo, Tengu of Destruction. Are they all lies?"

"Enough!" Ayane interrupted from the background as she dropped the brush and confronted the old man. "You have no idea what he has been through and what I have witnessed of his troubles." Ryu was surprised by Ayane's interruption. "What do you expect out of this man? How many times do you expect him to put his life on the line? Can he not live a life of his own?" She roared. "Sir, if you have any common sense left in that old head of yours, you will turn and leave. I'm sorry about your village, but he cannot help you."

The old man scoffed at Ayane. "Fine." He looked at Ryu, "Just know this Dragon Ninja, " the man sarcastically implied. "My assumptions stand corrected." He pointed at Ayane. "More so, letting a woman fight your battles."

Ryu stood with slight anger in his eyes as he was ready to confront the man on his own, but instead, the man just walked out of the shop in an angry rage.

"What a jerk." Ayane said as she returned to her statue restoration.

But Ryu couldn't blame him, he would do the same if his village was falling helpless to a powerful force. What made the ninja curious was the purpose of the Black Spider Clan? Making the villagers work in caves? What are they searching for?

** COMING SOON **

**Chapter 3 – My Past**

**

* * *

**

**MY REVIEWS:**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Angel: Loved the prologue, and it's great to see a continuation to the original story. this was a good start, I'll admit i'm not a fan of Aileen. not in the original post that were made in the doa rpg, nor here. but i think i'm biased because i think Ryu and Rachel should be together :P oh well, it's good non-the-less, cant wait to see how the story builds up.

**Glad you liked the prologue, sorry you're not a big fan of Aileen. Personally, I thought Ayane would be the one hooking up with Ryu, before I learned about Aileen. But it was one day when I read the DOA 1 Bio on Ryu that crushed my dreams as well. And I did take into consideration of Rachael becoming jealous of Aileen when Ryu is brought back home. But then that meant I would have to write another 3-4 chapters just to solve their differences. Oh well, I do promise that as the story progresses you'll come to like her more and more.  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanase: I really love the direction that this story is going in. I've read your other work and have to say that you have a lot of great talent when it comes to writing. I look forward to updates and new stories!

**Thanks for the compliments, ****It's really appreciated. ****I'm glad you like my work. Hopefully, you'll keep reading my work when I start putting out new material very soon, so keep and eye out for Scrooge. In the meantime, please continue to read my current work and I sincerely hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters.  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

James Hanson: Greetings.

I like the background to this story. It's always nice when someone uses an original idea rather than reusing something from the original story. Although taking things in different directions is also nice too.

Little disappointed that this won't be Ayane/Ryu, but no reason not to read this fic.

On another note, while I have'nt played Ninja Gaiden, both the X-box and original Nintendo versions, I do know somone who has and will impart some information. Accoriding to my friend, Aileen dies in the 2nd of the three original Ninja Gaiden games which supposedly can be unlocked in the X-box game. I'll try to contact my friend as soon as I can to confirem this. Trust me, I'm not trying to be mean here, although I do find it strange that Aileen is never pictured in the guide book. Do we actually get to see her in the game?

And Ryu vs. Murain rocked. Hope to see more.

**James, first off thanks for the review, but, unfortunately, I think you are wrong when you stated Aileen died in the 2nd of the three Ninja Gaiden games. The person you are thinking about is Irene who died in the 3rd series of the Ninja Gaiden NES series. Sadfully, I can't post links, but I did some reasearch to prove you are speaking of Irene and not Aileen. And the description states: "**Irene has been killed... by RYU HAYABUSA! It's up to Ryu Hayabusa to clear his name and take revenge upon the real killer." **Also, I have played through the entire original Ninja Gaiden series on the XBox and do not remember meeting anyone by the name of Aileen. Plus, it wouldn't make sense for Itagaki to introduce Aileen in DOA1 years after the release of the NES/SNES versions of Ninja Gaiden. But, by all means, please prove me wrong. If your friend can provide a RELIABLE source of information that states a woman named Aileen died in the 2nd series of the original Ninja Gaiden series, then I will stand corrected, post the info, and give credit where it is due to. I may not be able to take Aileen out of this story, but I will make certain that I make the announcement.**** Sorry, but I can't simple go by the "My friend said this" deal. Hope you understand.**

**I truly understand. I know you aren't being mean or weren't trying to be mean, but simply helping me to some insight of the story. And don't forget, Ayane will play an active role in this story as well as have a significant part in the storyline, she will be in almost EVERY chapter. Only thing that's different than most stories, I am not putting her and Ryu together in a romance like most stories.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

thunderxtw: Ah, good stuff this story is. Nice to see you putting in a character I never even knew existed, but thats because I never played DOA1 to even look into Ryu's bio. 

Anyway, this looks to have poential, expecially since it takes place after the hard fought battle with Murai. I'll be waiting for the next chapter.

Later.

**Thanks a bunch, I'm taking the risk of introducing a new character from the DOA storyline, even if she wasn't truly boasted on, in hopes that she will be accepted. It may take people awhile, but as the story progress, I hope the people will get to learn about her more as the romantic to Ryu Hayabusa.  
**

**Well enough about Aileen, after finishing almost 15 chapters to this story, I also see the potential out of this story. There's still a lot to be written, but I can say, I am hooked on this story as well as "Amnesia". Both of these stories are very dramatic in their own way, and I do hope my readers see that same potential out of both of these stories. Thanks a lot for the review.**


	4. Chapter 3: My Past

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry, I'm late again this week, but I stay in Houston. That means, I was a victim of the recent Hurricane Rita. Gratefully, the storm suddenly shifted more east and the Beaumont/Port Arthur area got hit real good, but I do feel great remorse for those victims that were hit in the eye of the storm. The Houston area received a lot of power outages and that's why I wasn't able to get online and take care of the new post.

Other than that **"Entrapment"** is coming along great and will be ready for posting on 10/06/2005 (NEXT WEEK! YAY!). The website is coming along good and will be ready to post 10/06/2005 (NEXT WEEK! YAY!). Soon enough, I'll be making new posts at least twice a week.

Now for some personal thoughts from Scrooge. The subject matter: Dead Or Alive: The Movie. I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! With a strong passion I hate the concept of the movie, the proposed storyline, the actors (excluding Kevin Nash, he's awesome) and everything else this movie is consist of. Am I going to watch it? Probably so, being a DOA fan, I most likely will see how much they are tarnishing the name. To this day, I still cannot believe Itagaki is letting this happen. Anyone who know me, will tell you that I believe that this movie should be a CGI Anime movie with the original voices. Why make these pitiful remakes? Oh I forgot, MONEY! Grrrr. They have Natassia Malthe playing as my beloved Ayane. Now I have nothing against Natassia, but I don't feel there is anyone out there that can truly play the role while upholding the looks of Ayane. Sorry, Natassia, I just don't see it. Again, another reason why DOA:The Movie should be an Anime. The movie is almost upon release and I'm finally talking about this now. Why? Because I just found out they cut Zack (Actor: Brian J. White) from the script. The only black guy in the game was suddenly cut from the movie. I swear that urkes me. No Lei Fang, no Jan Lee, no Zack. I love the ninja story, and the DOATEC story, but I do feel the game would be incomplete without the young Tai Chi college student, the Bruce Lee wannabe, and the only teletubby suit wearin Muy Thai entertainer.

:SIGHS: Now that I go that off of my chest, enjoy Chapter 3 to Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi. Also please excuse any gramatic errors you find, because of the Hurricane Rita I had a bit trouble keeping in touch with my proofreader. And I can finally say that the next chapter (Chapter 4) will be the one that going to finally get things going. And as always please R&R.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – My Past**

Later that night, Ryu and Ayane closed up the shop and began to head for home.

"Hey don't worry about that old man from earlier." Ayane tried to comfort him. "He was just being a complete jerk."

"Don't worry, he has already escaped my mind." Which was false, the old man stayed in Ryu's head throughout the day. Primary the main intentions of the Black Spider Clan. What were they up to, now that they failed to retrieve the Dark Dragon Blade.

This is all what Ryu thought about on his night walk home. When he stepped inside his cottage he saw Aileen sitting in a corner hand washing clothes, and just then Ryu realized he made the right decision on declining the mission.

Aileen looked up and gave him a loving smile, "Welcome home."

Ryu smiled back as he walked over to her and bent over to kiss her. "Did you miss me?" He said right after his lips parted from hers.

"Always." She said and Ryu leaned forward for another lip embrace. "You must've had a good day at work."

Ryu smiled and sighed, he stood straight and began walking into their small kitchen and replied. "Everyday's a good day at work when I know I'm coming home to you."

"Uh oh, what happened?" Aileen sarcastically responded.

Ryu poured himself a small glass of water. "Well, I turned down another mission today."

"Did it sound serious?"

Ryu nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He nodded again.

She stopped washing the clothes and immediately took Ryu by his hand. She knew that something was emotionally troubling. She led him to a couch as they both sat down.

"Okay, talk to me."

Ryu began to explain. "Do you remember the Vigoor Empire?"

"How can I forget?"

"There was another clan fighting for the same purpose as I. They called themselves the Black Spider Clan. They were searching for the Dark Dragon Blade, as was I."

"They're up to something again, aren't they?"

Ryu nodded. "Apparently, they're making villagers slaves and have them working in caves."

"What village?" Aileen expressed her concern.

"What was the name of that village?" Ryu asked himself trying to recall the name of the village the man mentioned only once. "Mibu or Migu Village. One of the two."

"Migu Village?"

"I'm pretty sure that's it." Ryu contemplate on the old man's conversation, then confirmed. "Yes, it was. Migu Village."

Aileen sat next to Ryu in a wide eye shock as she became lost in her own daydream.

"Problem is, I have no idea what they could be searching for." Ryu finished. He looked at Aileen who still had the look of daze in her eyes. "Aileen?"

She snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded in assurance. "Yes, so why did you decline it?" She asked with more question in her tone.

Ryu arched his eyebrow in confusion. Aileen should be the first to know perfectly well why he declined the mission. "I wanted to stick with my promise, remember? No more mission."

Aileen took a deep breath. Ryu could tell she was hiding something. "You must take it."

Ryu eyes popped open. "What?"

"You must take this mission."

This left Ryu struck in confusion. This was the same woman that begged, pleaded, and promised him not to do any more missions at all. And yet, it was her that was insisting that he takes the mission.

"I know you haven't been taking missions for my sake, but this is one I want you to take." She said.

There was something about her tone that she wasn't telling Ryu. What was she hiding? "Why the sudden change of heart? Why do you want me to take this mission?"

"Please Ryu, it's just important to me."

"I don't get it, Aileen. First you beg me not to take on any missions, then you tell me that I need to take missions. Which one is it, Aileen? Am I supposed to just jump when you say so?"

"No, Ryu, it's not like that."

"Then what is it, Aileen. What makes this mission more important than all of those other missions I've been turning down over the past few weeks?"

"Ryu, it's difficult to explain."

"Then try. I need to understand what is it that's going on. Why do you have that look on your face? Why do you suddenly want me to take on a mission after so much pleading for me to cease?"

She gave a sigh looking down to the floor, quietly pondering to herself if she should reveal her secret to him or not. After a matter of seconds, she decided to inform him. "Migu Village…" She paused.

"Yes?" Ryu responded with concern in his voice.

"That's where I grew up at."

"Really?"

She nodded, "That's where my parents died, and that's why I left. It hurt too much to stay in that village without my father and mother around." She continued. "After I left, I knew it was a mistake. I left behind everyone that I knew. Friends, relatives." She looked at Ryu deep. "And now from your story, you tell me that their lives are in danger."

She gave another sigh to hold back her cries. "They hated me for leaving and I can't say that I blame them. Sometimes I just want to go to the village to make amends with everyone."

Ryu heard the seriousness in her voice.

"It was just a little time before I met you before I was able to console myself for the betrayal I did against my village."

"What betrayal?"

"The betrayal of trust. The betrayal of consideration. When my parents passed, the entire village did all they could to console me. Then I left with no word. No goodbyes. I just made myself disappear."

Ryu gave an innocent smile and wiped a tear away from Aileen's cheek. "That's all? I don't think an entire village can hate you for that?" Aileen stayed quiet. "They should understand that you were going through a tough time."

Aileen only shrugged. "I could only get the impression that they hated me." She looked up at Ryu with pleading eyes. "Please say you'll take this mission. Please, Ryu."

Ryu's mouth dropped slightly still in surprise of Aileen request, but it then transformed into a smile and he playfully said. "Okay, fine, I'll do it."

Aileen jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. "Oh thank you so much Ryu. You don't know how much you're helping me."

Ryu comforted herself as well as himself with a pleasing smile. "It's okay."

Then Aileen blurted. "Oh my, I need to get myself ready to see them again."

She jumped up and headed for the bedroom but Ryu immediately stopped with a look of confusion on his face. "Ready to see who?"

"The people at Migu Village. It's about time I reconcile with them."

"Wait, you're not going on this mission with me, if that's what you're thinking."

"What? Why not?"

"First off, the Black Spider Clan. They are too dangerous for someone like you to be out there."

"Someone like me? You taught me how to fight."

"Yes, I taught you how to fight, not how to kill. This clan is full of professional assassins."

Aileen pleaded. "Please Ryu, this is important to me."

Ryu was falling victim to her innocent face, but conscious remained firm. "I understand, which is why I agreed to take on the mission. But your suggestion of accompanying me is completely out of the question."

Aileen was persistent as she pleaded and begged more to her lover. "Please Ryu, I promise to stay out of the way, especially when danger is near."

"You may try to stay out of the way, but this clan will do what they can to put you in the way. Absolutely not, Aileen." Ryu demanded. "I'll do what I can to make sure your village is safe and deliver your message to them."

"That won't be enough Ryu, I need to see them."

"Sorry, Aileen. There is no more discussion on this. I will not risk your life nor mine in an attempt to keep you safe among the great numbers of the Black Spider Clan."

Aileen pouted, but she was not upset. Well, she was partly upset. Ryu was keeping her from re-visiting old friends and relatives of her childhood village. She, honestly, didn't expect Ryu to hold her back from her own emotional settlement. Though he made a good point of the strength and dangers of the Black Spider Clan, Aileen believed she could protect herself. As much as she pleaded, Ryu would not break, she was forced to stay at home once again while her love leaves her behind to take on another mission, only this time it was at her request. She could only hope that he would return safe and alive and hopefully, not bloodied and bruised from the result of his last mission.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

ODST girl058: I love this story so far! I'm not a fan of Aileen (sp?) but whatever, I don't look at pairings usually, just the actual story! Awesome job! Keep it up! Semper Fi

**I have the biggest smile on my face right now. Thanks for taking the story in for what it is and not looking at the pairings. Hell, I would rather for my readers to first and foremost do that, rather than looking at who's in the story. That's why I try to give the best story possible. That way I can please those that are looking to see their favorite characters in action and, most importantly, please those that are looking for a great story from Scrooge. Keep reading, my next chapter is where all the fun starts.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Dark Angel: I like this one. It's good to see Ayane still filled with jealousy. i think the Ayane/Kasumi story is something that can't be ended quickly (it's a story of it's own if you ask me)I'm also glad to see she has a part in this story. i just hope its a big part.

Ayane should have knocked that guy out for thinking that beause she is a woman she is weak :P

**Hehehehe, I personally liked that part too. I just know it had to have really dented Ryu's personal ego. About the Ayane/Kasumi story being a story of it's own, if you haven't read yet, I'm making a brand new story called Entrapment. Completely surrounding Ayane and Kasumi. So far it's coming along good, I have 5 chapters completed and will be ready to post monthly starting next week (10/06/2005). I hope for every chapter to leave the audience in suspense and with that dramatic touch. So far so good. **

**

* * *

**

COMING SOON

**Chapter 4 – Spider's Web**


	5. Chapter 4: Spider's Web

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ahh, finally, here's the chapter I've been wanting to post for some time now. Now the fun starts, now we get to the "niddy-griddy" (lol). The story has been setup, the mood is in place, now we get to my favorite part. The action, the drama, the mystery, the whole nine. Finally, Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi will be presented as I've been wanting to present it for 8 weeks. 8 long weeks. Has it really been that long?

Though those that been to the website has already read this chapter, so I want to make a note to everyone, Chapter 5 of Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi is available on my homepage. CHECK IT OUT! The link is on my profile page. Just click my name and click the website. As I always say, it's very unfortunate I can't post links here on the website.

Also, this story is coming along very well. A lot of dramatic twists and suspensful turns, with the action finally taking a toll (which is my favorite part to write). I just finished a few more chapters and I swear sometimes, I just wish the months would pass on by so I can get the people's insights on what they think. My writing has really improved thanks to all these reviews I've been getting. I listen to what everyone from my reviewers, proofreaders, editors, and just from my own experience of writing chapter after chapter, that I have greatly improved. Hopefully, you all will see the change as more and more chapters are posted.

Also, I received a few good reviews for "Entrapment". Just wanted to let those reviewers know that I'm sending my thanks to you. Unfortunately, that story is only posted **monthly**, but bare with it, it'll be worth the wait. Chapter 1 is twice as long as the Prologue and will have a lot of detailed information that fits into the story. It you didn't yet know, Chapter 1 is currently on **MY** website.

Now on to a personal anticipated chapter, Chapter 4 of Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi. Remember, R&R. It's always appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Spider's Web 

Ryu awoke the next morning and gave his body its morning stretch. He raised the curtain so the sunlight could shine through and he looked out the window.

Shadow's Temptation.

That was the first thought that came into his mind as he thought about the forest that lead directly to Migu Village. That forest was always crawling with Black Spider Clan members and other traps they would lay for trespassers. Ryu still didn't like the idea of having to travel through a forest he wasn't familiar with, but he knew that there were people counting on him and needed his help and still surprisingly, to him, he had the support of Aileen.

He decided to get an early start and prepare a quick meal and prepare his weapons. He turned to wake up Aileen but….

Ryu eyes popped open. Aileen was gone. He didn't panic at first. Maybe she woke up before him, as he first headed to the kitchen to check for her. She was not there.

"Aileen?" He called out as he began searching more and more of the house.

"Maybe she went outside." He convinced himself as he headed straight for the front door.

When he stepped outside the sun shined bright, but no light shed on the body of his love.

"Aileen?" He called out hoping to hear an answer.

But there was none.

He ran back into the house to search for any clues of her disappearance.

He completely tore the house apart looking for the slightest hint of her whereabouts. Aileen wouldn't usually just disappear like that. Even if she wanted to travel somewhere she would wake Ryu just to let him know she would be leaving. He tried his best to keep his mind positive and prayed that she wasn't kidnapped and if she was, he prayed that she stayed safe.

After close to an hour of searching, Aileen never returned and no clues came to him. Ryu was completely baffled. He decided to go look for her, just to make sure she was safe. He had to find her first, before taking on any silly mission.

He headed to his closet and re-tied his ninja uniform and strapped himself in tight. He then gathered his Dragon Sword and a few other weaponries and closed his door to make an exit. Though as soon as he turned around he noticed something wasn't right.

He turned back to the closet and opened the door again. He was right, something was amidst. His second katana was missing.

"Who would steal a secondary blade when the Dragon Sword is standing next to it?" He asked himself.

It didn't take him long until he was able to put the picture together. "Aileen." He blurted and headed for the front door.

He headed for his horse and untied it from the post where it always waited for him, just then he heard a voice behind him.

"Where are you off to?"

He looked behind him to see Ayane standing.

"I'm going off to search for Aileen."

Ayane's eyebrows gave Ryu a puzzled look. "Where did she go?"

Ryu didn't bother with any details as he climbed on top of the horse. "I need you to stay here and look after the shop." He said. "And also if you hear any word from Hayate and Kasumi."

"Let me come with you."

"No, this is just a quick search mission. I should be back before nightfall."

"Don't tell me you think I'm useless now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Ryu. There hasn't been anything for me to do around here. Hayate and Kasumi are gone, there's basically nothing to do in that shop of yours."

"Ayane, this is no time for one of your arguments. I'll be back very soon, I just need to do this alone."

"I'll understand if you can tell me why it's so important that you need to search for her all by yourself."

Ryu had no answer to counter her argument. There was no good reason why an extra person couldn't tag along. Plus there's no telling what type of troubles and traps were ready for him in Shadow's Temptation.

"She's going to the Migu Village." He began to explain. "And she's going through Shadow's Temptation to get there."

"Black Spider Clan's territory?"

Ryu nodded.

"Why would she do something stupid like that?"

"Go get your horse and I'll fill you in on the way."

Ayane gave a smile and did not even hesitate to leave to retrieve her horse.

The two began to ride towards the forest where Aileen was believed to be headed to and Ryu had filled Ayane in on the entire story of Aileen wanting to make amends with the people of Migu Village.

"What I don't understand is what makes her think she can take on the entire Black Spider Clan by herself?"

"Not for sure." Ryu said. "I did teach her how to fight."

"So she can handle herself?"

Ryu looked at her. "I taught her how to fight. Not how to kill."

"And she's walking into a forest full of professional assassins."

"Exactly."

"That sounds like something you would do." Ayane said jokingly.

Though Ryu didn't find the humor in the joke.

Finally, they made it to Shadow's Temptation and no more than 20 feet into the forest Ayane had a chilling feeling run down her spine.

"There already watching us aren't they?" She whispered to Ryu.

"Yes. Stay on guard." He replied as they continued to ride.

They stayed on their course searching for Aileen as they traveled even deeper into the forest.

After almost half and hour of searching, and suddenly, a shuriken from nowhere in the trees lodged itself into a log of tree adjacent to Ayane's head.

Ayane made a quick gasp and looked to the trees in anger hoping to see the slightest sign of her opposing ninja.

"They're testing you." Ryu whispered keeping his focus straight in front of him. "They caught you off guard. Next time they won't miss. Stay on guard, Ayane."

Ayane wanted so much to argue, but Ryu spoke when he sensed her anger.

"And don't say anything." Ryu said still keeping his focus. "We don't want them to know they have the best of us. Trust me."

Ayane sighed and gave a slight nod and dismissed the action of the invisible ninja out of her head as they continued their journey.

Not too long after….

"AAAAHHHH! HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!"

"What was that?" Ayane shocking asked.

Ryu did not respond but only commanded his horse to race and dash toward the sound of the screaming voice. Ayane did the same as she followed the master ninja.

The screaming continued as Ryu and Ayane dodged the trees that stood in their way to get to the sound of the helpless victim.

Finally, when they arrived both, their eyes and mouths, dropped open at the sight they saw.

Thankfully, Ryu found Aileen.

Though, she was completely naked and strapped mid-air and hovering above the ground in what appeared to be a giant spider's web.

Ryu quickly jumped off of his horse. "Aileen!" He called out to her.

Aileen looked in Ryu's direction. "RYU! Help me! This woman is crazy!" She called out.

Ryu looked around but saw no one around him. The portion of the forest he was at was nothing but trees, leaves, and his naked lover bonded to the giant spider's web.

"RYU!" Aileen called out catching Ryu's attention back to the web.

Ryu looked up and saw a figure crawling down the web as if it was a spider itself.

Before Ryu could draw his Dragon Sword, the figure leaped from the web and sent a flying kick crashing into Ryu's chest. Ryu was sent crashing to the ground as the figure landed safely on its feet.

Ryu looked in that direction while still on his back and saw a woman standing in the place of the figure that attacked him.

Long black hair, a black leather outfit with red markings with only a small knife for a weapon tucked away in a small sheath on her belt. Ryu looked at her hands and saw a silky material form around it. Then without warning, she material flying in Ayane's direction.

Rather than the web-like material landing on the female ninja, it made its on the horse's mouth and wrapped around its nose. Due to the shock, the horse jumped throwing Ayane off landing hard on her back. The horse then scurried off as it was to find its own remedy of removing the sticky web.

"Ahh more trespassers." The figure spoke. "Master promised me an attractive visitor, but oh my, I never thought he meant three." She looked back at Aileen. "I was just going to have my fun with her." She then looked back at her two fallen opponents. "But seeing you two arrive have made my party a bit more pleasurable."

Ryu stood and drew his Dragon Sword. "What have you done to Aileen?"

"Nothing yet." The woman cunningly said. "But you are just in time to see what I was about to do to her."

She walked over Aileen and began to stroke her naked leg.

"RYU! STOP HER!" Aileen pleaded.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ryu yelled at her and ran in for a charge. He swung his Dragon Sword at the female, but she proved to be too swift and graceful for any mere attack as she dodged the blade, and performed a few backflips until she jumped and clawed onto a nearby tree.

"You are so cute when you're raged with jealousy." She said with an intense smile on her face. "I may just have the most fun with you."

"Who are you?"

"Widow." She replied. "Remember that name, beautiful. I plan on having you scream it all night." Then a frown came on her face. "One way or another."

Quickly, the Widow jumped from the log that she clinged to just as an unknown shuriken dug into that same log. Widow looked at Ayane

who was already standing. She then gave the kunoichi a smile. "You will have to do much better than that."

"I plan to, you crazy bitch."

Widow gave a long exhale. "Mmmm, fiery passion. The Master has served me well."

Ayane drew her katana. "If you want it so bad, come get it."

Widow looked at Ayane deep, then Ryu. "So you two are going to make this difficult as Aileen did?" The two didn't respond but Widow could sense their answer by the drawn weapons in their fighting stances.

"Very well." She said drawing her knife. "But when I'm done, you, three, will belong to me." She finished standing in her fighting stance.

* * *

**MY REVIEWS:**

thunderxtw: Wow, Aileen pulls the old switcher and goes 180, wanting Ryu to now all the sudden take on a new mission, yet earlier she didnt want that to happen anymore.

I think Ryu did the smart thing in not letting her tag along. Its too dangerous for someone like her. I thought she was going to win in her pleading, but I'm glad Ryu stuck to what he felt was right rather than let her come and get hurt... or worse.

Good Job with this one.

**Hehehe, most likely you've read this chapter before you read this response to your review...so...nice way to twist it huh?**

**

* * *

**


	6. Prologue: Widow

Prologue:

** Widow **

Yami was dubbed into the Black Spider Clan when she was at the young age of 13. She was one of the many that was brought in by force under the family tradition. Her father and mother were both active members of the Black Spider Clan. She became orphaned at the young age of 9 when her father killed his wife in betrayal and hopes of exceeding in the ranks of the Black Spider Clan. After, the promotion was denied to her father, he committed suicide leaving his body for all to view in front where the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi rested.

Upon Yami's arrival to the Clan, she was immediately ridiculed due to the actions of her father. It was only an old hierarch by the name of Gamja who befriended with the small girl and taught her everything she needed to know to survive within the clan. Unfortunately, Yami was a hard learner. She never excelled in the style of ninjutsu and was immediately marked as prey by the other clan ninjas for random beatings.

It was then one day, and 2 years later, Yami appeared in front of Gamja's chambers. Bloodied and bruised and tired of the treatment she was received from her own clan members. She vowed to study the ninjutsu art as long as it took until she was ready to become a full-fledged member.

Gamja knew that teaching the now 15-year old girl would only be a waste of time, especially since she was having problems understanding the basics. So instead, he performed a ritual with her and blessed her with magical powers to represent the Black Spider Clan to the fullest.

She ultimately took on a slight mutation which made her skin pale and her pupils dialect. When the ritual was over, Gamja looked at his student, as if she was a trophy of pride, as she rose from ground a new woman, per say. Yami was blessed with the powers of a black widow spider. Yami was no longer the shy little girl whose father's actions destroyed her life. She was now known as Widow. Taker of the Black Spider Magic.

Her ninjutsu skills excelled to one of the highest extent, her spider-like reflexes added much grace to the style, easily confusing her opponents while in battle. She was also blessed with special powers as of a spider. She was able to spin webs to capture her prey. Shoot webs from her hands or even spit them from her mouth; and when she was ready to deliver her final kill. She would suffocate her opponent by spinning their entire body in, nothing but, her webs. Then she would leave their encased decaying bodies out in the open for all to view of her new wrath.

The only side effect that came along with her powers was the enhanced need for sexual satisfaction. Once her prey had the inability to fight or gave in to the relentless strength of the spider, she would seductively have her way with her victims in any manner she pleased. She would scream to the world that all of her victims would die happy and in lust whether it may be a man or woman. Though at her young age of 24, she has yet to experience love from that one special person.

She was able to get revenge on those that taunted her throughout the years and because of her powers she was immediately named a hierarch of the Black Spider Clan. To her dismay, she is the weakest of all the hierarchs, but no one takes for granted that she is still very powerful for any normal man, woman, or ninja to oppose her within the Black Spider Clan.


	7. Chapter 5: Widow

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here we go with the next Chapter and things are forming up the way I hoped. I hope I left everyone in enough suspense to wonder what's going to happen in this one. There's going to be some good additions in the later Chapters.

Other than that, no big news. Still just been doing a lot of writing, oh and I can say. I'm on Chap 8 of Master Ninja Mode in Ninja Gaiden: Black. I won't stop until my name is on that list...lol :P

For now, enjoy chapter 5 and please R&R.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Widow**

Ryu charged first with his Dragon Sword in hand, but as he swung the Widow exemplified her excelled experience in grace as she easily ducked and dodged under the attack.

Ayane tried to finish Widow with a sneak attack, but she was too prepared for any sudden dangers as Widow back flipped over Ayane's attempted stab. Intentionally, Widow landed on her back with her knees bent. Then she quickly extended her legs, kicking Ayane hard in the back.

Ayane flew forward and landed in Ryu's arms as Widow gracefully rolled her body backwards and stood upon her feet. Once stood, she gave a precious ballet pose with her hands in the air, and the web-like material shot from her hands and it stuck to a tree branch above her. With her powerful upper body strength, she pulled herself up to the tree branch and sat on it; giving her two enemies a taunting smile.

"I'm really starting to hate her." Ayane said aloud.

Ryu didn't reply back, but released Ayane and threw a handful of shurikens at the spider lady.

Just quick as Ryu threw his projectiles, Widow showed them to be incompetence as she shot her web at each of the shurikens, and each fell to the ground before they made their destination.

"Impressive." Said Ryu.

Widow gave him a seductive smile. "Thank you."

She leaped off the branch and before landing on the ground she shot more webs from her hand which stuck to another branch of a tree behind Ryu & Ayane. The material formed a rope in her hand as she swung heading in the direction of the two ninjas.

Ryu and Ayane quickly dodged the attack and Widow swung by, clung to the log of the tree, and then scurried up to the branch.

"Why do you fight it? It would be so much easier if you two let me have my way with you." Said Widow. "Who knows, you may even enjoy it. I know I will." She ended with another seducing smile.

Widow jumped down from her branch and Ryu and Ayane wasted no time in attacking the spider-like female. The both swung their weapons in various manners, but Widow was able to swiftly dodge and sway from each attack. Ryu and Ayane was swing at dead air where the body of the spider lady stood.

Widow ended the blank attacks after an attempted stab by Ayane. She grabbed Ayane's wrist and twisted forcing the female ninja to drop her blade. During their commotion, Ryu attempted a slice of his own, but Widow took Ayane's body captive and used her as a shield putting her in front of Ryu's swinging blade which caused Ryu to stop his attack with the blade only inches from Ayane's neck.

Widow then grabbed Ayane's own free hand and threw it upwards hitting Ryu hard across his jaw. Angered, Ayane reached behind her and grabbed Widow by the back of her head and flipped her over as the spider lady landed on her back. Widow had quick cunning skills as from the she saw Ryu composing himself, she quickly gave him a kick to his stomach, then threw a kick above her to land to Ayane's face just as the female ninja was about to attempt an attack of her own. The two ninjas stumbled away from the fallen spider.

Then for tease, Widow shot a web-like rope from her hands which clinged to Ryu's feet. She pulled hard forcing the ninja to fall on his back. Suddenly, the tightly clad dressed spider-like woman quickly leaped to her feet then on top of Ryu.

"You two are more fun than I expected." She whispered into his ear. "Oh my, I can't wait to watch you take that stamina out on me." She said seductively as her tongue extended from her mouth and began licking and teasing Ryu's earlobe.

"Hey!" Ayane yelled out. Widow snapped her neck to look behind her. "You haven't forgotten about me, have you?"

Widow gave another seducing smile. "Oh of course not, beautiful."

The woman stood and immediately went after Ayane and two began a bout of their own.

Ryu stood and went after the still naked and strapped Aileen. He quickly cut her down from the spider's web and wrapped her body with a large nearby cloth.

"Follow me." He whispered to her.

"I'm sorry, Ryu. I just wanted to help." She pleadingly whispered back.

"Not now, let's just find a safe spot for you for now."

During the battle, Ayane put up a good fight against the Widow. Ayane proved herself to be quick and resourceful and Widow easily exemplified her grace, random, and seduction all at the same time. There was no weapons used, just pure hand-to-hand combat, as the two battled in the forest.

BAM! Ayane struck a good hard uppercut against her opponent sending her flying across a small distance of the forest and her back hitting hard against the log of the tree. Ayane proceeded into her fighting stance with a taunting smile on her face.

"Did you like that, sweetie?" Ayane sarcastically and rhetorically asked.

Widow's horrific frown slowly turned into a devious smile, never taking her eyes off of Ayane, she began to crawl up the tree which stopped her impact. Soon she was no longer visible; hidden within the dark forest.

Ayane immediately retrieved her katana and stood on alert aware of the potential tricks her spider opponent.

"Come on, you little winch." Ayane said to herself. "I'm ready for you this time."

Suddenly, two small web shots darted heading for Ayane's head. The kinochi quickly used her ninja reflexes to slice the web projectiles with her katana. Quickly afterwards, another spurt of shots came at her from another direction as if there were more than one of the cunning Widows in the forest with her. Ayane, again, sliced the projectiles, but was becoming a bit nervous on Widow's whereabouts.

She scanned the forest as all was quiet. She tried to at least get a glimpse of her opponent, but to no avail Widow was clearly successful at blending in with her surrounding. From behind Ayane, a web-rope was shot at her. Gratefully, Ayane's sixth sense warned her as she quickly turned and grabbed the rope.

"There you are." Ayane said as the two pulled on the strong webbed rope.

It was a small fight in strength, but Ayane easily prevailed as she tugged on the rope hard enough to get her opponent to fall to the ground. Widow fell on her back and immediately, trying using her web shots at Ayane. The female ninja easily sliced them away and quickly threw two shurikens at fallen woman. The shurikens were quick as they stuck into her legs. Widow gave a scream in agony and Ayane slowly began making her ways towards her taunting the spider-like opponent with an evil smile.

"That won't work anymore, bitch. I know how to beat you." Ayane said tauntingly.

Widow became wide-eyed as scurried against the ground trying to keep her distance between her and Ayane.

"You're tricky, but repetitive. Once I learned that one thing about you…" Widow tried to stop Ayane from her talking with another web shot projectile. Ayane, again, quickly sliced it with her katana and finished her sentence. "…the rest of the battle is easy."

"Ayane." Widow began to plead. "My precious, I wasn't going to do anything to you. It was Aileen the one I wanted, maybe Ryu. But you," She continued. "I was going to set you free."

Ayane only kept her smile as she knelt down beside the woman and caressed her hand against her face. "Now you know better for me to believe that." Ayane shouted angrily placing her katana against her neck. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU!"

"Ayane, my dear," Widow began to plead. "I was only wanting to have a little girl fun." Widow's eyes became glassy. "Please it is not me you want to kill."

"Then tell me who is it that I want to kill?"

"Master Mitsuri." Widow spoke as if she _wanted_ to give the precious information away. "He is the leader of the clan, I'm just a hierarch. I'm of no importance."

"Mitsuri?"

"Yes, he is so old; he wouldn't be a match for a ninja of your caliber anyhow." She said proudly trying to hid her nervous streak.

"I'm impressed." Ayane removed her katana away from the neck of Widow. "You actually gave me a good reason not to kill you."

"I did?" Widow asked as a smile grew across her face.

She stood. "Yeah, I mean, you're a pain," Then shereturned her katana to its sheath. "But remember, I wasn't the one, you truly disrespected in the first place." Ayane said as she began to walk away.

At first, Widow gave her a puzzled look as she propped herself body on her elbows watching the kinochi taking her steps further away, but the same frightened face came back when she looked up and saw Ryu sitting on a tree branch just above her. Before she even had time yelp for mercy, Ryu jumped from the tree branch and the blade of the Dragon Sword entered her chest as Ryu delivered the final blow. He struck his blow in the name of his darling, Aileen, whom Widow had strapped and humiliated upon their arrival.

Blood spurt from the opened wound as Widow's eyes and mouth popped open in shock. Ryu removed his sword and watched Widow struggle for her next breath. As Ryu calmly wiped the blood from his blade, Widow's breathing was becoming shorter; and by the time he placed it in its sheath, widow's breathing had stopped. The Black Spider Clan's Hierarch died.

* * *

**MY REVIEWS:**

LadyMidnight: I really loved this chapter, it was different from what I expected and I am happy to say that I was pleasantly suprised. Keep up the great work

**:BLUSHES: I'm really glad you are coming to like it. It's coming along better than I intended. There's gonna be some new additions and surprises so I hope you keep up with it in the mean time. XD**

-------------------------------------------

thunderxtw: Wow! Very good! I love the direction this is going in. I figured Aillen had to be the one to have taken the sword as soon as Ryu knew it was missing. Why do people have to be so foolish and try to jump into something dangerous when they lack the skills needed to survive? I don't know. It happens a lot, I guess.

Ryu was cool, as was Ayane. This really seems like something that would indeed take place in the Ninja Gaiden universe. Good action, good story. Nice work!

**:D XD Yeah Aileen was just being stubborn, now look at the mess she got herself into. Thanks a bunch, I see a lot of potential with this story.**

**

* * *

**

**COMING SOON  
****Chapter 6 – The Black Spider Clan**


	8. Chapter 6: The Black Spider Clan

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

To be perfectly honest, this is one of my favorite chapters in Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi. Why? Because I get to introduce one of my favorite bad guys (actually, girl) in this chapter. Ryu and Ayane are put to the test, and when all the smoke is cleared, the woman I introduce leaves her mark with Ryu & Ayane. I really hope you enjoy this one.

I've been wondering what's been going on with FanFiction(dot)net over the weekend and turns out they had a Power Failure. I wasn't able to read anyone's stories and because of the power outage I don't think anyone has been able to post their stuff. Well, things happen and I'm glad they're back up and running again. The stats have been reseted and I'm surprised to see that people are STILL reading "Ryu vs Murai: The Final Bout". I don't think I could ever make another 5-chapter fight scene so I'm glad those people are still enjoying it.

On to other things, I got myself a new hobby. While I'm at work I do all the writing I can, along with website maintenance, and actual work (at the job, I mean). Now my new hobby (when I get home) is that I now work on videos. I'm starting to learn a lot of Video Editing techniques and the programs needed and I must say, I'm putting together some pretty attractive material. Once one of my final products is done, I'll be ready to make that announcement and post it up.

In a bit of bad news, I won't be posting anything on THURSDAYS this month and probably not next month either. There are personal reasons for this, I can assure that it's no fault of anyone but mine's. But I WILL still continue to post chapters to Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi & Amnesia on SUNDAYS (or Mondays if something happens to where I can't post on Sundays) and WILL still continue to post Entrapment on the first THURSDAY of each month.

Well, I'm going to post this chapter and get to doing some ACTUAL work. I really hope you enjoy this one, as I said, it's one of my favorites. Please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Black Spider Clan**

Aileen emerged from the forest wrapped in a blanket and saw the Hierarch lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

She immediately spoke in shock and fright. "Is she…?" The young woman couldn't finish her sentence.

Ryu turned and saw her frightened face. "I told you to stay hidden."

"Did you kill her?" She asked again with pleading eyes at Ryu.

"What's her problem?" Ayane asked.

"She has never seen a dead person before." Ryu replied with a low tone. He quickly walked over to Aileen and grabbed her and held her tight, he felt Aileen releasing her frightful emotions onto Ryu. "Shhh, it's okay." He said trying to calm her.

Aileen only sniffed at the shock and surprise to see her love murder another human being. She heard the stories of Ryu doing whatever it took to not only be successful in his missions, as well as save his own life, but she never actually witnessed Ryu take the life of another.

Ryu led her to a nearby tree and had her sit against its log and he knelt to her.

"Well, I guess it's obvious she can't come along with us." Ayane snickered.

Ryu warned, "Not now, Ayane."

"Why not, Ryu? You said it yourself, this forest is covered with Black Spiders. If she stays with us, she'll get killed, or she'll just be watching more killings."

Ryu stood and turned to her. "I know that, Ayane. I know she can't stay. What I do not need right now is your arrogance."

"My arrogance? It's her fault we're out here anyway."

"If anyone's to blame for you being out here right now, point the finger at yourself. You wanted to come when I told you to stay at the village."

The ninjas' argument began to flare even more as Aileen continued to stare at the dead body. She never saw Ryu as a murderer or a killer. She always viewed him as a peaceful, sweet, loving man. She wouldn't have even expected it out of Ayane. She was like Ryu, she always saw the pure golden heart in Ayane, and rather than the tough-girl act she portrays and is known for. Sure, she has heard the female ninja blab about wanting to kill Kasumi time and time again, but now she wondered if Ayane was vicious enough to actually kill her own half-sister.

Many thoughts ran through her mind as she continued to stare at Widow's dead body. She even hissed in disgust at Ryu and Ayane, they actually had the audacity to have an argument around a deceased body. Though Widow was evil and Aileen despised her actions upon her capture, she still felt that this evil hierarch still deserved the proper respect.

A leaf fell from the tree above and landed on Aileen's shoulder. Aileen ignored it and wrapped herself tighter with her cloth as the winds began to blow causing a slight chill. She went back to her thoughts as she found herself studying and contemplating on Widow's dead body. Then another leaf fell and landed on the same shoulder. She brushed it off but almost instantly came another leaf. Puzzled, Aileen looked up to see the cause of the falling leaves and saw a ninja of the Black Spider Clan squatting on the tree branch just above her. His eyes were locked on to her. She gasped in fright and when she began looking around the forest, she saw more and more ninjas hiding within the nature around them.

"Uh, guys?" Aileen nervously spoke out, but Ryu and Ayane were too caught up in their own argument to where they both either ignored her or just didn't hear her call out. "GUYS!" She said louder this time catching the attention of her comrades.

Ayane hissed. "What is it!"

Ryu saw Aileen looking up at the sky. He looked in the same direction and immediately noticed that his love was not looking at the sky, but rather the environment covered with Black Spider Clan's ninjas sitting stationary watching them.

Ryu and Ayane retrieved their respective weapons. Ryu then heard a clapping noise. Alerted he turned to the sound and saw a woman standing and applauding to an invisible audience.

She didn't dress anywhere near the same fashion as the Black Spider Clan, instead she wore a short white tank-top exposing her torso covered with a long sleeve faded light blue jean jacket. Her pants matched her jacket as they were light blue and somewhat like slacks. Her white boots were heeled to add to her height. Her hair was long and completely white as laid against her back and her pale light blue eyes added even more mystery to her persona.

"Congratulations, Hayabusa-chan." The woman ended her applauding.

Ryu readied his sword. "Let me guess, another hierarch?" He said coldly.

The woman gave a smile and a nod. "So you are the ninja that gave us so much trouble at the Vigoor Empire?"

"Who are you?"

"Please call me Aisu." She spoke her name.

"Okay, Aisu. What are we standing here for?" Ryu readied himself for his fight.

"Oh please, Ryu, you have me all wrong. I'm here to thank you." Aisu walked over towards the dead body of Widow. Then she spat on the dead body that laid in front of her. "Thank you for killing this hyper bitch."

Ryu gave a puzzled look as Aisu continued. "Don't get me wrong, she was fun at first." A reminiscent smile formed on her face as she emphasized. "A whole lot of fun!" Aisu then threw her long white hair back. "But after a while she was just becoming simply annoying." She began walking away from Widow's lifeless body never taking her eyes off of Ryu. "Due to the rules of the Black Spider Clan, I cannot kill a hierarch without a good reason. Highly ventilated sex drive isn't a big enough crime for a death sentence." She remarked with a snickered smile. "So that is why I'm glad you got rid of that annoyance for me. Finally, I can start getting a good night's rest."

"Glad to help." Ryu sarcastically and coldly replied.

Aisu smiled and gave another nod. "But our only problem is that, now that a hierarch has been murdered, someone must pay for the crime of dishonoring the rules of the Black Spider Clan."

"There's always a catch isn't there?" Ayane interrupted.

Aisu smiled at Ayane's comment and threw two fingers in the air. Just then, the hiding ninjas in the trees jumped down from their branches and began to surround Ayane and Ryu leaving Aileen out of the circle. Ryu knew a battle was about to begin, but he was fearful for Aileen's safety.

"Do not worry about your little girlfriend. My orders are to kill you and have her watch. Don't fret, she'll join your grave shortly afterwards." Aisu spoke.

Ryu was a bit relieved as he readied himself in his fighting stance; but he was still in doubt as to how much he could trust Aisu for Aileen's safety.

Then the beautiful smile on Aisu's face cringed up into a frown as she yelled. "ATTACK!"

The circle of ninjas obeyed their commands as they attacked their prey. Two of the ninjas attempted to slay Ryu at the same time, but the resourcefulness of the "super ninja" saved him as he swayed away from one of the ninjas' attacks causing him to accidentally strike his own partner. Then with his opening, Ryu retrieved his secondary blade shoving it into the spine of the ninja. Then without hesitation, he removed the small blade from the dying ninja and quickly threw it behind him as the traveling blade drove itself into the skull of another ninja preparing an unsuccessful sneak attack.

As Ryu battled on against the overly athletic and agile ninjas, Ayane was successfully holding her own ground as well.

Surrounded by three of the Black Spider Clan ninjas, Ayane readied her katana as she watched the ninjas circle her slowly. She was familiar with their style after watching Ryu taking out so many during his adventure on the Vigoor Empire. They were known for attacking from behind. Fortunately, she mastered her blind spot defenses, as the ninja behind her made the first attack.

He raised sword and launched at Ayane, but before he could lower it for the kill, he felt a strong kick hit under his chin as he was sent flying to ground. Without hesitation, Ayane quickly swung her foot, kicking the ninja in front of her, and then she perfectly executed a side kick, landing on the stomach of her adversary adjacent to her. She quickly leaped into the air, landing on her adjacent opponent, slaying him deep in his heart with her katana. Once dead, she quickly removed the katana and threw it at the attacker that once stood behind her. The blade lodged deep into his skull as he dropped his sword and fell lifeless to the ground.

Finally, Ayane stood off of her lifeless opponent as the last ninja composed himself and readied his sword. Ayane was beginning to think it was a mistake getting rid of her weapon to battle a Black Spider ninja with an expertise in sword fighting. She readied herself in her fighting stance, unarmed. They circled for awhile, until the ninja made the first move. Unfortunately for him, his first move was his final move as when he swung his sword; Ayane caught him by the wrists. Quickly, she twisted his wrists, breaking them at the same time, until the blade was pointing at his stomach. Then fiercely, she used the ninja's own sword and shoved it into his stomach. The ninja fell but was not completely dead, but was now ineffective in battle. She removed the sword and claimed it as her own as more ninjas began to surround her.

"Now the odds are even." She said readying her new sword as her new victims surrounded her.

The slaying continued as Aileen slowly stood and watched her lover murder the attacking ninjas one by one, sometimes two by two. She wanted to run, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the fight. She couldn't take her eyes off of the killings. She felt as if she wanted to vomit if she another man's throat sliced open.

She looked to her side and saw a clear view, where there was no violence of any kind. She just wanted to get herself to safety and away from these dangers. She decided to make a run for it, but as soon as she turned in the direction, Aisu stood in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said in a soft tone with a pleasant smile. "I promised Ryu your safety. I can't go back on my word now can I?"

"Please, just let me go."

"You're so innocent." She said caressing Aileen's face with the back of her hand. Aileen could feel an uncomfortable shiver travel down her spine. "No wonder Widow wanted you all to herself." She then grabbed Aileen by her arm and forced her body to turn and face more of Ryu's slaying while pressing her own body up against Aileen. "Now watch your lover die by the swords of the Black Spider Ninja Clan." She spoke fiercely.

Ryu had slain another ninja as more began appearing out of the woods to join in on the battle. Ryu was able to catch a glimpse of Aisu holding tightly to Aileen; but he forced himself to keep his attention to the activity surrounding him.

"Ayane!" He yelled out. "Split up!"

Almost immediately, Ayane flipped out of the circle and the ninjas followed. A bit relieved, Ryu could now focus on a lesser amount of the ninjas, and confident enough that Ayane could take care of herself, for the time being.

Ryu continued on with his battle, while highly on the offensive he always stayed cautious and alert not to become a victim of a swinging blade. The Clan worked too well in numbers, just as they did on the Vigoor Empire. Ryu was familiar with their style, but the larger they were in numbers; the more difficult they proved to be.

Surrounded by four of the swift ninjas, Ryu readied his sword as the four slowly circled him. As expected, a ninja from behind tried to attack first, but Ryu was ready as he flipped over the ninja throwing shurikens at the attacker before his feet even touched the ground. The shurikens injured the ninja's shoulder, but he still stayed in the fight as the other three began their attacks. Two of them flipped at Ryu with their swords flying in mid-air. Ryu quickly blocked their attempts and as they landed he smashed one guy in the back with the handle of his sword while kicking the other away from him. The remaining tried to end the life of Hayabusa with a quick incendiary shuriken, Ryu caught the projectile with his own hand and threw it at and threw it at a stumbling ninja who was just making his way back to his feet.

The ninja felt the sting on his back and his eyes grew as he knew what was coming next as a loud explosion let off and the ninja fell dead with his entire backside bloody and burnt from the deadly explosion. Afterwards, the injured and the stumbled ninja recomposed themselves and quickly launched after Ryu. The two ninjas proved to be a small match for our hero, until Ryu managed to find his opening when he brutally slammed the head of one ninja into the shurikens embedded in the shoulder of the injured ninja. The sharp metal viciously pierced his temple and instantly penetrated into his brain as he instantly died stuck to the injured ninja.

The injured ninja's gave his last scream of agony due to pressure of the buried shurikens digging deeper into his arm and Ryu used his opportunity to slide his blade into his stomach, then pushed him off, letting one of the remaining ninjas fall dead to the ground.

Ryu then turned his focus to the last remaining ninja who only readied his sword. Ryu began the attack as their swords clanged against each other. Surprisingly, the other ninja was relentless. He was able to catch every surprise attack Ryu attempted to strike with, and he was also surprised that his foe had a few tricks of his own up his sleeve. Finally, their swords clung together as they stood in their pose and Ryu stared deep into the ninja's fiery red eyes.

"It really is you." The ninja spoke as he used his might to shove Ryu away from him, they stared at each other for a quick second. The ninja looked at him as if he was supposed to know him. Eventually, the last Black Spider Clan ninja tore his eyes away from Ryu and made a surprising retreated back into the forest.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Aisu yelled out.

But the fleeing ninja gave no answer, he only disappeared within the forest as even more ninjas emerged and surrounded Hayabusa, in the exact same fashion. Ryu readied his sword, but he knew there were too many. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up such an intense battle.

Just then Ryu heard Aisu yell, "TEIRYUU!"

All the battling and fighting stopped suddenly. The ninjas stopped their attacks and focused their attention to Aisu. Ryu panting from the long battle and heavy adrenaline looked at Aisu, as well, puzzled as to why she stopped the battle. Aisu only flicked her head to the side. The Black Spider ninjas obeyed the silent command and retreated back to the woods. Aisu turned her focus back to Ryu.

"You're good. Better than I expected."

"I was only getting started." Ryu said gathering his breath.

Aisu giggled at the obnoxious ninja. "Oh really? I could kill you so easily right now."

"Try me." Ryu taunted with his Dragon Sword ready for another bout.

Aisu released Aileen as the woman fell to the ground. She slowly walked towards Ryu stepping over the dead bodies of the many slain Black Spider ninjas. Then she stood in place with still a great distance between the two. She raised her hand to meet her face to reveal to Ryu a small amount a frost air surrounding it.

"Do you really want to know why I was promoted to a Black Spider Hierarch?" She asked.

Then, not waiting for an answer, from her hand she shot something, unknown, at Ryu. The blast was extremely quick, but Ryu proved to be quicker as he sliced the blasted projectile with his Dragon Sword before it made contact with his body. The fragments landed on the ground as Ryu witnessed remains of an ice shard laying in the dirt.

Aisu witnessed the same, but did not show any impression of shock. She only kept her same pleasant smile. "I stand corrected. Even as exhausted as you are, you still prove to be strong and quick. Now I understand the interest Widow had in you, as well. You don't see that type of hunger for success out of most ninjas."

"I'm not like most ninjas."

"Correct, you are, but neither am I. Please note, that though you may have stopped a simple ice shard, you still cannot defeat me in the condition you are in."

Ryu readied his sword again. "Then come kill me."

Aisu giggled. "I'd rather not. Don't worry, we will soon enough have our encounter; but I think with my report, Master Mitsuri will have something much more interesting in mind for you."

"Who is this, Mitsuri?"

Aisu smiled. "Don't worry little ninja. You will learn everything you need to know soon enough."

She turned to leave but was stopped when she saw a small squirrel running up a tree. She spoke over her back, loud enough for Ryu to hear. "Oh and by the way…" She said as she raised her hand with the same frost air surrounding it. An ice blast left her hand and hit the stand-by squirrel. The blast wasn't nearly the same projectile thrown at Ryu. The small animal was instantly covered and frozen in a small block of ice as it fell from the tree, hit the ground and, like glass, shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Aisu finished her sentence. "That is how I would've easily killed you."

Without saying another word, she turned her head in front of her and proceeding her walk back into the dark woods.

Ryu stood at wide-eye shock at the shattered dead animal. He knew that Aisu's use of the black magic would become a great obstacle for him in the latter future.

* * *

**MY REVIEWS:**

LadyMidnight: Another chapter is flawlessly delivered. I thank you again for your skill as a writer and artful portrayl of all characters and emotions. I look forward to your next chapter!

**Flawless? You really think so? I'm really glad you can see the work that I put into this. And you shouldn't thank me, it should be me thanking you for taking the time to read my work. Speaking of which, THANK YOU, for choosing my story to spend your time to read and I do hope you continue. Let me know what you think of this one. XD**

---------------------------------

Thunderxtw: Ha! You make Ayane quite the comedian. And I liked how they tricked Widow into thinking she would be spared, especially after what she did to Aileen. That was clearly action packed and I enjoyed it. A story has never made me want to read it this bad before. Oh well. Until your next chapter, I'll be waiting.

**Wow 2 Reviews! Thanks. XD **

**Hehehe...Ayane's my babygirl, I had to give her the spotlight at least once before I had it shone on it back on Ryu.**

---------------------------------

Thunderxtw: Wow, sounds like one scary lady you wouldnt want to take to dinner, lol. So, in a way, she's like spider man? Not exactly, but in some ways. And this thing about seducing, does that go toward any gender? I'm guessing it does since in the last chapter she captured Aileen and stripped her of her clothes. Man, look how quickly I catch on. I'm smart!

This looks to be one tough adversary for Ryu and Ayane. How are they going to deal with such a beast? I'm on to the next chapter to find out.

Nice job.

**Widow isn't the type you would want to take home to meet mommy...lol. Yep in someways she is like Spider Man and yes, the seducing goes both ways. She's...uhhh (:- looks in dictionary for the proper word -:)..."experimental" that way >:) ... Unfortunately, I can give away this spoiler, we won't see Widow any longer in the story but I can say that she is the cause for a twist that is going to be revealed later (Around Chapter 13 or 14, still a ways to go.)**

**

* * *

**

**COMING SOON **

**Chapter 7 – Deja Vu**


	9. Chapter 7: Deja Vu

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

There's a little news for me to announce today. First off, the domain name on my website has changed. The site is still the same, but you can now reach it at DatBoyScrooge(dot)com. :-D It was only a couple of bucks so I decided to invest in it and get a complete domain.

Next, I've been doing more videos. I just completed my third one. There's a Def Jam: FFNY FMV and a Ninja Gaiden FMV already completed and posted ready for viewing. Just visit the website and check them out and let me know what you think of them. The new completed video is a DOAXBV FMV. It turned out real good IMO, considering my resources. I'll post that one at the end of the week. Once all the kinks get fixed. Also, I'm already working on a new FMV on Phantom Dust. It's exciting learning more and more about this video stuff. I get to try out new tricks which is why I'm constantly playing with videos lately.

Lastly, my stories are in order the website is in order. I've been able to concentrate on my writing and proofing and I'm still delivering new stuff each week. This week is Chapter 7 to Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi. In Chapter 6, I was finally able to introduce my favorite created bad girl, Aisu. And now in this Chapter I get to introduce another new person from the Black Spider Clan. There are a few more new created from the Black Spider Clan that will be added to the storyline. Trust me, it'll be worth it, especially how I've been seeing the story progressing. Hope you all enjoy it and please R&R.

**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Deja Vu**

"Who do you think Mitsuri is?" Ryu asked Ayane.

Nightfall, Ryu, Ayane, and Aileen had fled the scene leaving the many dead bodies of the Black Spider Clan ninjas behind. The three sat by a fire discussing their day's events. Ryu finally was able to enjoy the cool breeze of the after, removing his mask for the night.

"Obviously, the leader of their little clan." Ayane answered Ryu's question.

"Something's not right. Why would Widow tell you that you would be able to defeat him in the condition he's in?"

Ayane only shrugged. "She was probably just saying anything to save her own life." She looked up at the dark sky. "Aisu is the one I'm worried about. Did you see what she did to that squirrel?"

"All part of their black magic. Which proves to me that their clan is not composed of true ninjas."

"True ninjas or not, she looks like she could give us a good fight."

Ryu nodded in agreement. He looked over to Aileen who only stood staring into the fire, lost in her own thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Aileen snapped out of her daydream and gave a slight nod with no expression on her face. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

She stood and Ryu commented. "Okay, I'll be in there in a bit."

Aileen gave another silent nod as she went inside of a nearby tent. Ryu let out of loud sigh.

"So what are we going to do about her? We can't send her back now." Ayane said making sure Aileen was out of sight.

Ryu nodded. "I know, these forests are crawling with those ninjas; and we can't waste backtracking out of Shadow's Temptation. She'll have to come with us."

Ayane nodded. "She may run into a lot of dangers on this mission. Plus, she has a hard time coping with the killings that we must do."

"Hopefully, it'll only take some time. Who knows, we may need her help one day."

Ayane gave a laugh. "From her? She needs a lot more training before I'll feel safe with her guarding my back."

"She would surprise you with how much I taught her."

"That is not what I'm doubting. What I am doubting, is her inability to kill and also how she would react if she were to slay someone just to keep herself alive."

Ryu nodded in agreement as they sat by the fire in silence for only a matter of seconds until Ayane broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"About what?"

"The argument we had. It could've gotten us killed."

Ryu smiled. "You're not the only one at fault." He said as his apology. "You handled yourself very well out there today. I'm proud of you."

Ayane blushed. "Thank you."

"One day, you'll show the world of the angel I see in you."

The fire was beginning to get low as Ayane used that as the perfect time to steer away from the subject.

"Looks like we need some wood." Ayane said.

Ryu stood to take on the responsibility. "I'll get it."

"No," Ayane stopped him. "You go take care of Aileen. I'll get the wood."

"You sure?"

Ayane then exposed part of the blade of her brand new sword from its sheath. The same blade she stole in battle from the Black Spider Clan ninja. "I'm sure."

Ryu snickered as he nodded in agreement. "Just be careful." He said as the two parted their ways.

Ryu made his way inside the tent to join Aileen. Aileen was sitting on her sleeping bag staring at the ground lost in her thoughts just as she was when she was sitting next to the fire.

"Talk to me."

"I just never pictured your sword entering into another human's body." She spoke low, saddened, still staring at the ground.

Ryu sat next to her. "But I told you of all of my missions."

"Yes, I know, but I just never pictured it."

"I understand. I'm sorry."

Aileen looked at Ryu and a smile came across her face. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Ryu." She gave a little snicker. "After what happened today, I understand the lengths you must've went through to protect your own life."

Ryu returned the smile. "You would be surprised."

"Can I ask you a question?" Aileen said with a bit more liveliness in her voice.

"Sure."

"Have you ever thought to yourself? 'This is too many'?"

Ryu hesitated before answering and gave her a silent stare. Then he nodded. "The day I killed my very first enemy."

Just then something caught Ryu's attention. It wasn't a sound or noise, just part of the ninja's instincts kicked in and gave him a warning.

"What's wrong?" Aileen noticed Ryu's stern look as the ninja tried to look beyond the tent folds to see who was intruding outside.

Ryu grabbed his sheath which held the Dragon Sword. "Stay here." He said as he made his way outside of the tent.

Ryu stood outside, looking around the trees and the darkness of the night in hopes of seeing a possible adversary.

"Ayane?" He yelled, but to his dismay he did not hear the voice of the female kinochi return to him.

With that he pulled out his Dragon Sword, readying himself for any surprise attack.

"I do not mean any harm." Ryu heard a male voice call out from within the woods. "I have only come to speak with you. I have the information you desire."

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"I'm right behind you."

Ryu quickly turned around and saw a dark figure hiding himself in the darkness of the woods.

"Please, I mean no harm." The man said.

"Show yourself if your words are true."

"Very well." The same responded as he slowly walked into the dim light of the embellished fire. The resemblance of the figure showed to be a Black Spider Clan ninja, fully dressed in his attire.

Ryu's eyes popped open when he saw the same fiery red eyes of the ninja that fled into the woods earlier in their battle.

"Trickster!" Ryu yelled as he began his attack. Ryu swung the sword, but the ninja easily ducked and dodged under the blade and flipped a few times giving himself distance between himself and the angry ninja.

"Please, you must listen to me. I'm here to help."

"I don't need any help from your kind." Ryu made another attack, but the ninja was relentless on keeping his distance.

"This is silly. I can do this all night."

"So can I." Ryu responded again with another attack.

But the Black Spider ninja continued his ducking and dodging techniques and this time when Ryu came a little too close, the ninja performed a backflip kick, hitting Hayabusa in his chin.

"Attacking me will not help you throughout this mission."

Ryu stopped his attacks and gave a sigh looking at his enemy.

"Very well." He said returning his sword back to its sheath. "Have it your way. I won't attack you any longer."

"Thank you."

But the ninja spoke too soon as he felt a strong force hit behind his legs and he fell to his knees. Before he could even look back to see his attacker, he felt a blade against his neck.

"Please tell me I can kill him." It was Ayane.

Ryu kept a stern face at his adversary as he turned and began to head back inside the tent. "Make it quick, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Wait, Wait, Ryu. Listen to me." The ninja pleaded.

"Shut up!" Ayane commanded.

Ryu turned. "Ayane, wait." He calmly said. "How do you know my name?"

"Please. If you just look in my pocket, it'll help me start to explain everything."

"What's this? A trap?" Ayane asked pushing the blade harder against the man's throat. "What's in there?"

"It's my badge." The man said now nervous. "My name is Mishu Nguyen. I work for the Tokyo International Intelligence Agency. I have been working undercover in the Black Spider Clan for the past 20 years."

"Oh my goodness, of all the silly stories…" Ayane said becoming more annoyed with the man's plea attempts.

He interrupted. "Please, just get my badge."

"No way."

Then Ryu interrupted. "Get it, Ayane. Let's see how truthful he is."

Ayane wanted to argue, but instead she only shook her head at how easily Ryu was getting tricked into the ninja's deception. She slowly, reached into his ninja uniform and slowly pulled out a small wallet. Ayane gave a puzzled look as she thought to herself. "Since when do ninjas carry wallets." She opened it and saw a badge and identification card for a Mishu Nguyen with the header of bold font "Tokyo International Intelligence Ageny" marked on top. She threw the badge to Ryu, still playing it careful, holding the blade to the neck of the ninja.

Ryu retrieved the badge and viewed it. "Remove his mask. I want to see if his face matches this picture."

Ayane obeyed removing the mask off the ninja and revealed a young man with long shoulder-length silky red hair to match his eyes. He had a strong stern face even in his time of nervousness.

"20 years? According to this you're only 23."

"Exactly. If you give me the time, I can explain everything to you."

* * *

**MY REVIEWS:**

LadyMidnight: You suprise me time and time again. I especially enjoyed Aileen's thoughts of Ryu and Ayane. It really opened a different perspective then just tough hero saving his love. The dynamics of this chapter were awesome and I LOVE Aisu...she seems like quite a force to be reckoned with! Keep up the outstanding work!

**My absolute favorite scene in Chapter 6 is what she did to that poor little squirrel. It made Ryu think for a minute that he may have just met his match. There's going to be a few surprises in Chapter 8 and awesome fight scene in Chapter 9...lol, sorry I'm just getting excited that all the good stuff is finally happening. And I'm glad you like the insight I provided on Aileen, I wanted to make her the timid type. She ain't never seen a dead body before, and I wanted to be realistic and have her lose focus on seeing a dead body rather than strutting around like she's used to the sight. XD I'm glad you was able to see that as well.**

---------------------------------------------------------

Thunderxtw: Very creepy. This Aisu lady seems very strong if she wields powerful ice magic. I look forward to her and Ryu's battle. And what's with that ninja guy? Why did he run away? You got some explaining to do. Anyway, update soon.

**AISU IS MY FAV! XD There are a few more bad guys I gotta introduce. 4 to be exact (Well, 5 if you count the mysterious Mitsuri), but of ALL of them, you learn to see why I consider AISU as my favorite. And I can tell you (without spoiling it) that her final battle is going to be a dramatic one as well. Next week a prologue is going to be posted on Mishu to give more of an insight of who he is. He is going to be just a badass as Ryu is as the story lingers on. Just watch ;)**

**

* * *

**

** COMING SOON **

**Chapter 8 – Mishu Nguyen**


	10. Prologue: Mishu Nguyen

Prologue

** Mishu Nguyen **

There isn't too much history to be found on Mishu. All except that one day, at the young age of 4, he appeared on at one of the main Black Spider Clan fortress's doorsteps. Mitsuri, leader of the Black Spider Clan, immediately claimed it as his own child. Foretelling to the world of their new leader-to-be. Though while Mitsuri claimed and named Mishu, it was Gamja who spent the young boy's entire life training him at his early age and played the true father to the young boy.

Before Mishu reached the age of 10, he was already an expert at the ninjitsu art style. It surprised both Gamja and Mitsuri of his excellent learning ability; both believed he may have learned martial arts before his arrival. Gamja decided to take his teaching further and taught the young student more advanced styles of their martial art. Gamja found himself taking a strong liking to the boy which would sometimes brought on controlled jealousy whenever he saw Mishu next to Mitsuri when instructions were made.

To keep his loyalty, Gamja would force himself to keep his relationship with Mishu purely for training rather than the strong male bonding they were developing.

As the years passed and persistent training, Mishu grew up to be the strongest fighter Black Spider Clan. Throughout his youth, Mishu was secretly ridiculed for being Mitsuri's favorite, but no one never personally brought it to his attention due to his excelled skills in the ninjitsu art.

Once he was claimed as the strongest, Mitsuri was named a clan leader. He wanted to be a hierarch, but it was Gamja who convinced Mitsuri that he was not yet ready. Mishu felt that this was Gamja's way of expressing his jealousy for not being the father figure in his life.


	11. Chapter 8: Mishu Nguyen

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I created a new FMV off of POP:TTT and it looks great. Possibly one of the best ones yet. Actually, I've been getting a lot better at making these FMVs. It's on my website if anyone wants to check it out.

Oh and I wanted to make an ANNOUNCEMENT. I forgot to mention this when I posted "Entrapment and I may be re-posting this announcement in "Entrapment" depending on the outcome. I've already heard the rumors, and this is basically old news to me. Everyone one knows that in DOA4 someone is supposed to die in the series. Right now there are three possible candidates, Kasumi, Helena, and Ayane. Since DOA4 comes out this month, I wanted to let everyone know that whomever dies, I will NOT change my story. I've already written too many chapters and put too much energy into it to make changes to fit the storyline. This definetly applies to "Entrapment" since it is placed after the DOA4 timeline. Not being rude or anything, just giving out the announcement, so when the news is out on who really dies, no one will be surprised when I continue the story as is.

Welcome to the new chapter, we have come a long way from Chapter 1 since the conclusion of the Ryu vs Murai battle and I must say after writing a few more chapters to this story we have a LONG way to go. In the last chapter, I introduced a new ally to the bunch, Mishu Nguyen. He has a past, he has intentions, and right now one of his main goals is getting Ryu to trust him. But the question remains SHOULD Ryu trust him? Be sure to read the prologue.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – Mishu Nguyen**

Ayane objected when Ryu wanted to allow Aileen to join in and listen to what the Black Spider Clan member had to say; the words and persuasion of Ryu changed her mind when she mentioned that if Aileen was going to be part of the mission she would have to know every detail as the others. She may not be a ninja, but it did not exclude her from the mission as they had no choice but to include her.

Also, the ninjas didn't take a chance with their intruder. They tied his hands and feet and then bonded them together to ensure that he would pull no surprise attacks or escape. Then they placed his bonded body close to the fire, close enough to where he could feel the burn from the radiant heat. Then the three sat around the campfire and listened in on the Black Spider ninja's story.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Mishu said referring to the ropes.

"Yes it is." Ryu replied as he took out a small blade and began sharpening it against a small rock.

"Could you at least pull me a bit away from the fire? It's starting to burn."

"The quicker you speak, then I'll think about it."

"I don't even know where to begin."

"Begin with one of your lies. I know, how can you be undercover for 20 years when your badge here says you're only 23."

"Fine." Mishu said. "The day I learned to walk was the day I began my training. I was born to be an officer of the TIIA."

"I find that hard to believe."

"The Black Spider Clan runs their own underground government; and their government governs the Japanese government. They like to be kept out of the public's eye making other politicians and senators do their dirty work."

Ayane sarcastically laughed. "Ninjas going into politics. This is too funny."

Mishu then asked. "What's a better way to successfully rule a country than that?"

The woman then had no answer for that question.

"The Black Spider Clan isn't into politics, but they are the secretive type that will go through any means to make sure that their mission is successful; and that's where I come in. I arrived at one of the main fortresses of the Black Spider Clan when I was only a child at three years of age. I was employed by the TIIA on my 2nd birthday. I was taught ninjitsu by Gamja, the head hierarch of the Black Spider Clan."

"Wait." Ryu interrupted. "Tell me more about Gamja."

"Gamja is a man of old age. He is the head of hierarch promotions. Widow and Aisu, both, had to go through him to become hierarchs. He is the one that blesses special black magic to the Black Spider Clan members. He is 1st in command and operated directly under the Black Spider Clan's leader, Mitsuri." He spoke and continued. "Gamja trained me to be one of the best of the Black Spider Clan ninjas. That is why you had such a hard time fighting me earlier."

"Don't boast on yourself." Ryu said coldly.

"And you shouldn't either. I know how powerful you are, you're name is known around our fortress as the one who thwarted our mission on taking the Dark Dragon Blade. That is how I know your name."

Ryu pointed the blade at Mishu. "Just keep talking."

"I was meant to be a hierarch under the command of Mitsuri. But it was Gamja who denied the request and convinced Mitsuri to make me a Clan Leader."

"You wanted to become a hierarch?"

"Of course. If I became a hierarch, I would be able to get all the intel needed for the agency. That was the whole purpose of my mission 20 years ago."

Ayane interrupted. "How about you tell us why you have come to us?"

"I have been doing this mission for 20 years. All of my life, the Black Spider Clan and their histories are all I know. 20 years is long enough. I'm ready for this mission to end and I know I cannot do it by myself. If I could, the Black Spider Clan would've been brought down a long time ago."

"What do you need us for?"

"I need you to help me stop them at their attempts. The reason why they have come here and taken over Shadow's Temptation and the Migu Village."

Then Aileen interrupted, "Why did they take over the village? Why are they making them work in caves?"

Mishu gave a sigh, "The story I have to tell you is troubling. By the time I finish you will either not believe me or will think that the Black Spider Clan's true intentions are further than you could imagine."

"It's too late for both." Ryu said. "You just keep talking."

Before Mishu could begin his story an echoed voice was heard. "That will not be necessary."

Ryu stood, dropping the small blade and once again pulling the Dragon Sword from its sheath. "Who's there?"

Mishu recognized the echoing voice. "That's Gamja! Please untie me."

Ryu ignored Mishu's plea. "Come on out, Gamja."

"Pathetic little ninja. You pull out your despicable sword as if you could harm me with your antics." The voice continued to speak with an echo.

Then from within the woods emerged three figures, the one in the front of the three wore a heavily armored samurai uniform topped of a solid gold mask and headwear to hide the identity of the warrior, not a single molecule of the stranger's skin was visible with the suit he was wearing. Ryu could tell the armor was designed for protection against blades and projectiles.

Behind the armored solider stood two ninjas, one man and one woman, they both wore jet black ninja attire with no mask to hide their face. Both had jet black hair flowing down to their shoulders; and the male ninja had a goatee and mustache to show off his masculinity.

All three intruders had their own primary weapon to which Ryu could see. Gamja possessed a samurai sword held inside its scabbard. The male ninja had his sword wrapped around his body in a sheath. Lastly, the female ninja had a long whip, rolled and tucked away in her sash.

Ayane immediately blurted. "He brought friends! I knew we couldn't trust him."

The two ninjas stood ready for battle, but rather engaging, Gamja looked at his bonded fellow companion and spoke in his echoing voice. "It is a shame to see that you would give up everything that I have provided to you, to assist these pathetic, lowly ninjas in an attempt to bring down an entire clan."

Mishu looked to Aileen. "Get in the tent now!"

Aileen didn't hesitate to obey as she ran into the tent.

"Tell me, traitor," Gamja continued. "What did they offer you?"

"A chance to kill you." Mishu harshly replied.

Then an echoed laughter filled the woods. "Do you feel you can do any damage to me in the state you are in?"

"Shut up, all of you!" Ryu commanded pointing his sword at Gamja.

"Calm yourself, young ninja. We have not come for battle..." He said with a pause and then finished. "…Yet."

"I am really getting sick of all of your ninjas right now."

"What do you expect when you come on Black Spider territory?" He said with a snickered tone. "The Mugen-Tenshin?" He paused then mockingly stated. "I know you couldn't have expected your clan to show since they are all dead."

Ryu stayed quiet keeping his cold stare at his armored enemy.

"We have only come to warn you and the traitor." He rolled his fist and a light air of smoke exited from the mouth opening of the mask. "Stay away from me and the other hierarchs. Take this time to leave Shadow's Temptation. We will find the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi and we will stop at nothing to get it. This time, young Hayabusa, I promise that you will not be so lucky in stopping our clan as you did on Vigoor Empire. If you interfere, I will personally take matters into my own hands."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"I see you are as hard-headed as your father." He said. "If you will not heave to my warnings through words, then maybe you will heave to them by action."

He turned his back to Ryu and faced the two unmasked ninjas behind. "I will leave it to you two to warn them." He told them and instantly he walked into the darkness of the forest.

First, it was the male ninja to smile, then the female ninja followed with a smile of her own quickly afterwards.

"You should be considerably lucky, that Gamja would even show his presence to such a pathetic soul as yourself." The male ninja said with a smile.

"That only tells me he's scared." Ryu answered.

"Of who? You?" The male ninja laughed. "It seems as if Gamja simply just doesn't take a particular liking to you, Ryu."

Ayane yelled over her shoulder to Mishu. "Who are they?"

Mishu answered. "Yung and Xia. They are the 1st hierarchs. Ryu don't do it. You can't beat them. Release me and I can help you."

"No way." He said keeping his attention back to the duo. "It's bad enough I have to deal with two of you."

The female ninja spoke. "A very obnoxious and confident ninja, you are." She said with a smile. "But take note to the words of the traitor, you cannot beat us."

"A lot has changed since the Empire."

Yung snickered. "Very well then." He said wielding his sword from his sheath as he looked to Xia. "Let's give him the warning Gamja requested of us, shall we?"

Xia pulled out her whip and gave it a loud snap which echoed throughout the forest. "Very well, will you let me handle the ninja?"

Yung kept a strong eye on Ryu. "No, you take the kinoichi." He said. "I've been very interested to see the talents which kept an entire clan from succeeding their mission."

** COMING SOON! **

**Chapter 9 – Yung & Xia**

**

* * *

MY REVIEWS:**

LadyMidnight: I don't think I'll ever get enough of your writing...just when I think I have it all figured out you throw another twist into your story...I've gotta say I love it! Thank you for another chapter well written **  
**

** XD you compliment me too much. I don't mind, keep bringing it, but ****you forgot to mention handsome, lovable, etc. I just have a love for continuing this story. It's hard to explain but when I see something happening in my head and I put it on paper, it just "fits". There are many times I write what's in my head and I look at what I wrote and want to slap myself for thinking up such nonsense...lol. But that the day's end I'm proud of what my little mind can conceive. Thanks for the review and keep reading. :D  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunderxtw: Damnit Scrooge! That was a nice way to end it, but you cut it off at the best part when he was about tell more. Now look at what you've done; I have to wait now and its all your fault! Lol.

Seriously, this was good though. This sorta gave me flashbacks on Ninja Gaiden 1 on the Nintendo for some reason.

Lol, Ayane just seems to want to keep killing people, huh? She acts so eager to want to kill everything.  
**  
**Fire up that next chapter soon, or else... hee hee.

**(Since we can start replying to reviews, I don't see it hurting anything with me posting it now rather than waiting two weeks to reply to it.)**

**XD**

**There a bit of a story behind Mishu that I'm going to introduce at the next post. He gets his own prologue. Sorry I have to make you wait two weeks, but it'll be worth it. And I know Ayane is a bit blood crazy, but hey, Ryu didn't seem to mind when she asked him "Please let me kill him". I liked the way I made her beg Ryu to slit Mishu's throat, It was kinda sadistic, wasn't it?...hehehehe. I can't wait until I get to post the Ayane twist just a few chapters ahead.  
**


	12. Prologue: Yung & Xia

Prologue

** Yung & Xia **

Here stand the most powerful of all hierarchs excluding the existence of Gamja. They are both the blood children of Gamja himself. Before their birth, Gamja wanted to develop a new generation to continue his legacy when his time had passed. Unfortunately, he had no female companion at the time. As a result, he forced a previous hierarch by the name of Kemuri, a smoke goddess, into submission. Nine months after her forced submission, she gave birth to twins, one boy, Yung, and one girl, Xia. The mother, Kemuri, was then executed by Gamja himself, in his eyes, her work was done.

Psychology states that every child is born innocent. That statement does not apply with these two. Together, they both killed their first victim at the youngest age of 2. From there Gamja began to train his children, having them learn the deepest secrets that he taught no one else of the ninjitsu style. He vowed to make them the greatest ninjas in the clan. Unfortunately, it was Mishu that detoured Gamja's plans of making Yung & Xia the best. When Mishu was at the age of 13, Yung and Xia reached their age of 16. Mitsuri put the three in a handicap non-fatal match with Mishu at the bad end of the stick. Mitsuri had confidence in Mishu that even at his young age; his experience would win the sparring battle against his older opponents. Mitsuri was right. Even with the known secrets, Yung and Xia failed to win the battle against their sole enemy.

This devastated Gamja. He wanted victory and he wanted it so bad that he blessed his children with a skill-enhancing form of black magic. After his special ritual with his children, Yung and Xia, did not possess mythical and magical powers; instead their entire knowledge of ninjitsu was excelled and on their 20th birthday, they were immediately named 1st hierarchs. Through the years of their training, Gamja begged and pleaded Mitsuri for a rematch against Mishu, but each time, Mitsuri would deny Gamja's request knowing that his children were now possessed with the skill-enhancing black magic.

Since Yung & Xia did not have special powers like the other hierarchs, he wanted to make sure that his children would never fall victim to the corruption of the other hierarchs so he blessed them with the black magic of Immunity. Now his children would never fall victim to the power of Aisu's ice, Widow's web, or any other mythical means. If anyone wanted victory over the twins, they would have to use their pure skill to defeat the strongest hierarchs in the clan.

What makes Yung & Xia so strong, not including the fact of their black magic blessings, is how great they work together. Secluded from the rest, Gamja gave the two special training in hopes to be better than the rest. He taught them well in single fights, but he especially focused his training in team battle. He always taught them to count on each other at all time. Even when they are not in battle. Yung & Xia heaved the old man's great words. They heaved them to the point at the time they were 16, they began to fall in love with each other.

Their intimate love for each other is probably the only innocence found out of the two and it made them that much stronger. When in battle, they never fought in honor of the Black Spider Clan, nor for the protection of it. They always fought for the undying love they have for each other. At the age of 25, they had their first love child, whom which has been under great care by the Clan. Their son, Fei, is expected to be one of the greatest hierarchs of the Black Spider Clan within the years to come. In the meantime, he is cared for until he is old enough to begin his training.


	13. Chapter 9: Yung & Xia

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

A bit of shocking news to announce today, one of our FanFiction members was banned last week due to some things that most of us do each time we post a chapter. Especially, myself. I like to provide an author's note to give my readers more of an insight on the storyline as well as the progression of the story (I'm on Chap 20, btw), and at the end of each chapterI like to comment on my reader's review just to let them know that I appreciate them for taking the time out to read my story. Do I feel that this person was treated unjustly? Yes, and that's only because this person was temporarily banned for something a lot of us do. Out of respect, I don't want to give away that person's identity, but you know who you are and if you're reading this and don't mind for the people to know, by all means state it to them. I have contacted FanFiction(dot)net in hopes of getting some confirmation, in the meantime, I won't be providing the MY REVIEWS section, because frankly, I don't want to have the same result. Also, and only just for the meantime, I will only post the disclaimer as my AUTHOR'S NOTE. Once I get confirmation that what I do is okay, then I'll go back to my old format. In the meantime, just please know that I do appreciate all the good feedback I've been getting and hopes that it doesn't stop there. I also recognize my newest reader to leave a review. Thanks a bunch, it's really appreciated. There's more I could say to you but then that would be a full comment. Just know that it's greatly appreciate and I hope you continue to read.

That's the end of the Author's Note, hope you all enjoy and please R&R

DISCLAIMER: Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Yung & Xia**

The fighters paired off as Yung stood in his stance waiting for Ryu and Xia stood in her stance waiting for Ayane.

After a bit of tension stare, the fight began with Ryu attacking his opponent first. Ryu swung his sword wildly, driving Yung further back into the forest forcing him to defend; but all seemed well in his eyes as he only taunted Ryu with a challenging smile as he blocked each one of Ryu's attacks.

Ryu quickly tried to change his pace and attempted to surprise Yung with a low leg sweep. He was unsuccessful as the ninja simply jumped over Ryu's sweeping foot. Ryu then attempted a gut kick as soon as the ninja landed, but Yung easily slapped it out of the way.

Yung then stood back taunting Ryu with the same smile allowing Ryu to recompose himself.

Already, Ayane was dodging the attacks from the snapping whip of Xia. During Ryu's and Yung's confrontation, Xia had already managed to use the skill of the whip to snap against Ayane's hand forcing her to drop her acquired sword.

"Give it up little girl, this is a grown woman's game." Xia said to Ayane with the length of the whip wrapped around the owner's body.

Ayane only replied with a face of rage as she prepared herself into a fighting stance.

"Silly little girl, don't you realized when you've been out matched?" Xia added.

Again, Ayane did not speak with words but instead charged in as the two battled out in their own combated fashion.

Ryu stood ready and composed for the fight. To be sure, he flicked his head to the side allowing the bones in neck to pop loudly. Yung kept his smile as Ryu drove in with his sword attacks.

Yung was easily showing that he was a formidable opponent for Ryu to battle against. Every attack swung was easily blocked with the light sword of our hero's adversary. Though, Ryu was beginning to wonder if he was truly a force to be reckoned with in the eyes of his enemy. All the while of their battle, Yung taunted Ryu with his smiles and chuckles as they fought. Ryu wasn't giving his best, but he was used to more ninjas, supposedly of lesser caliber, cowering from the tactics he used. Regretfully, Yung didn't fall victim to any of Ryu's tricks.

Eventually through the battle, Yung shocked Ryu as our hero attempted for another blow and instead of blocking Yung kicked the handle of the sword to which Ryu held tightly. Unfortunately, the blade flew into air, leaving Ryu weaponless against his foe. Then he felt a hard knee ram into his gut; suddenly, the instant Ryu bent over to grab his pain, the same knee smashed into his face sending him falling backwards to the ground.

Ryu's vision was a little blurry, but when it cleared, his eyes immediately popped open in shock as he saw his own blade, still mid-air, descending from its height falling towards the ground with the seemingly intent to slay its own owner. Ryu's own heart skipped a beat or two, resulting in him wasting time to react. By then it was too late, the blade was too close for anyone to react. All except for Yung, as his own enemy caught the sword by its handle with the point of the blade almost kissing Ryu's nose. Yung had saved Ryu's life.

"That's one." Yung said in reference to sparring the ninja's life.

Ryu panted as he watched Yung stand over him with his sword in hand. Partially shocked at the ninja's action. Eventually, Yung released the sword, letting its blade dig into the ground just next to Ryu's head. Yung then turned and walked away from his adversary. He then let out a long stretch and yawn, then with his back still towards his fallen opponent he stated. "Come now and let's finish this. I do not have all day."

Ayane and Xia were still heavily into their own battle with Xia dominating most of it. Ayane was able to land a few punches here and there, but it was Xia who ultimately had Ayane pinned to a defeat. Relentlessly, Ayane never fell to the female warrior.

After their battling, not to mention a nice punch to the chin by Xia, Ayane had to perform a few back flips to gain some distance between her and her opponent. She rubbed her chin, staring down Xia with hate in her eyes.

"Very good." Xia said with a smile. "You are a worthy ninja, but you still lack the skills to defeat me." She giggled. "There is no way a mere ninja can defeat a hierarch."

Ayane returned back to her fighting stance ready to have another round with the powerful Black Spider Clan kunoichi.

Before she allowed Ayane to attack, Xia pulled out her whip and gave it a loud crack which echoed throughout the woods. She raised her arm of her free hand and signaling Ayane to attack her.

Ryu and Yung kept at their attacks, Ryu obviously began putting more effort into his battle, but to Yung, Ryu still wasn't a strong enough adversary to match his skills. In fact, Yung spared Ryu's life once again after the young ninja performed a wild swing in which Yung reacted to tripping Ryu onto his back. Without any subtlety, Yung slashed down on the fallen ninja only stopping with his blade just inches from his opponent's neck.

"That's two." He stated. He stood there for a second or two, letting the words soak into Ryu's mind. Then he removed the sword walked away from Ryu and with his back turned to his foe, he stated. "Get up. We're not done yet."

This truly angered Ryu at the obnoxiousness Yung was toying with him. If this Spider Clan hierarch wanted to play games, then Ryu had a few tricks up his sleeve. Without even standing to his feet, Ryu quickly threw a shuriken at the turned back of his enemy. The sixth sense of his opponent warned him of the incoming projectile as Yung quickly turned and sliced the flying metal in half with his blade. He wanted to then give a smirk to his fallen victim, but he noticed Ryu had vanished when he looked at the ground where Ryu once laid. Yung readied himself observing the forest awaiting any surprise attack Ryu may have conceived.

Shurikens then darted at Yung from every corner of the forest and Yung used his blade and his cunning dodging skills to defend his flesh from any damage from the sharp projectiles. Endlessly, Ryu then appeared behind Yung unsuspectingly with a quick slash. Yet, his attempt was futile as Yung suspected Ryu's attack as he turned with a quick block as the two swords clanged against each other.

A new battle was then a brew and in the end, Ryu gained a small measure of revenge as he managed to work his enemy down to the ground with his blade now facing his enemy with murderous intent.

"That's one." Ryu said coldly and mockingly and for the first time, Yung frowned at the young ninja.

The two never exchanged words. Instead, Ryu relieved his blade from its kill and turned imitating his opponent while adding more insult by returning his sword to his sheath. "Again!" Ryu called out.

Ayane and Xia still fought relentlessly on the Black Spider Clan's forest grounds. During Ryu & Yung's fight, Ayane was still suffering the effects of Xia whip skills and mastery. With no weapon of her own, Ayane was practically left vulnerable to almost all of Xia's attacks. The purple haired kinoichi had no defense of her own to withstand the torment Xia intended on putting on the young female.

Instead of injuring the ninja, and on several occasions, Xia only concentrated on cracking her whip just inches before her face, which caused the female shinobi to pause her movements in fear of getting spiked by the lethal rope.

Several instances, Xia had the life of the female shinobi in her grasps, as she would skillfully wrap the whip around Ayane's neck, even during mid fight. She chocked Ayane demanding that she begged for mercy. Ayane never succumbed to her requests but rather successfully fought out of the holds even when she knew Xia had ample amount of time to easily end her life.

There were small instances where Ayane would have the battle in her favor, but the end result, would always conclude to some maneuverable trick Xia would conceive to switch the fight back into her grasp.

Now they stood panting, both were exhausted, but Xia may have been more exhausted at toying with the female on her leisure.

"Forget Gamja," Xia said aloud. "I've had enough of you." She cracked her whip into the silent air to put the emphasis on her frustration. Then she gave a deceitful smile as she wrapped the long whip around her own curvy body and stood in an unknown fight stance. "Now you will see my true colors."

Ayane didn't show her fright, but to know she had done all of this fighting and the female hadn't even given her all did disturb her to wonder just exactly how strong her adversary was. She tried examining Xia's fighting stance in the quick second that she was allowed.

Her feet were well planted, both hands gripped each end of the whip firmly with the long rope wrapped around her body. Her elbows low to provide excellent defense, and her smile could only tell her of the powerful attacks that laid within the stance.

Xia was seconds away from pouncing on Ayane until she was saved by her co-enemy, Yung.

"Xia," He said just as he emerged from the woods. "Let us leave. The ninjas have received their warning."

Xia looked to her love with pleading eyes. "Please, just a few more seconds."

He walked to her and smiled, letting his hand slightly caress her face. Ayane noticed the whip that was wrapped so tightly around the woman was beginning to loosen. The lethal end which she gripped so tightly fell to the dirt floor.

"We have our orders, my love." He said ensuring. "Let us be off and allow them to take heave to our warning. If they refuse, we shall not have mercy on them any longer."

She gave a slight nod as her head rested upon the chest of her affection.

Ayane arched an eyebrow, confused at the public affection they displayed even in front of their enemy. They showed no worries of an attack; she noticed that all that mattered were them and their love for each other.

Xia looked at Ayane with her face still buried in her love's chest. "Consider yourself lucky, kunoichi." She said. "I pray you do not take heave to my warnings. I, so much, want to finish the business we've started."

Ayane's lip curled in anger. "Where's Ryu?"

Yung only shrugged. "Probably still in the forest cowering in tears of his defeat."

The two lovers laughed and snickered from Yung's statement. Then he said, "We shall be off. Let us not see you in these forests any longer. We will not be so generous on our next meeting."

With that said the two turned and began to make their exit with the same laughter and snickers amongst themselves.

Ayane was then left alone in the area of the forest where she stood. She had to force herself not to attack the duo; even with their backs turned to them, she knew the two were excellent fighters. Especially if she, herself, lost to Xia and Ryu lost to Yung. Just then Ryu crossed her mind. She immediately darted into the forest to search of her ally. It wasn't long until she found him sitting against a tree, looking at the ground lost in his own thoughts, his Dragon Sword laid directly beside.

"Ryu?" She almost whispering called to him.

Ryu looked up at Ayane with a blank face. "I lost." He said as if his world had crumbled and he was the only survivor. "I lost to him." He looked down at the Dragon Sword, picked up it up and drove the blade into the dirt ground beside him. And he ended his sentence by repeating the last.

"I lost to Yung."

**COMING SOON! **

**Chapter 10 – Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi**


	14. Chapter 10: DokugumoUreeru Tsurugi

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Author's Note and Reviewer's Comments have been posted in the forum board. CHECK IT OUT!

DISCLAIMER: Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi**

Ryu and Ayane walked quietly back to their campsite, neither of the two saying a word to each other about their lost fights, but it could easily be seen with the faces that it was a hard pain to endure. Especially for Ryu, all he could picture on his walk back to camp was Yung's foot on his forehead as he once again stared at the blade of the Black Spider hierarch and hearing the haunting words. "And that's three." Then Ryu remembered Yung removing his foot and proceeded out of the forest without even giving a second glance back to his opponent.

Those images haunted him until he made it back to the campsite, then new images began to fill his head when he saw Mishu gone and the knots of the ropes that tied him were burnt and laid on the ground next to the roaring fire. His first thought was Aileen.

"Where's Mishu?" He blankly asked Ayane.

Ayane too realized their sudden situation. "I don't know." She said in shock. "I was too busy with Xia to pay attention."

"Aileen!" He called out as he ran across the campsite looking for his love and the so-called betraying ninja of the Black Spider Clan.

All that went through Ryu's mind was the head of Mishu Nguyen if anything were to happen to his lady love.

His panic was quickly put to ease when he finally heard her voice, "In here."

He quickly ran to the direction of the voice which came from inside the tent. When he entered, there he saw Aileen and Mishu sitting not too far away from her. Suspicions immediately began to fill his mind.

"What are you doing in here?" He coldly asked Mishu.

"It's okay, Ryu." Aileen tried to confirm, but Ryu wanted his question answered.

"What are you doing in here?" He repeated.

"I came here to protect Aileen, there were other ninjas crawling the forest watching your battles."

"It's true." Aileen interrupted. "I saw them, myself, when I peeked to make sure you were okay."

"The fight is over. You are free to make your leave from my tent." Ryu replied to Mishu.

Mishu only stood as high as the tent would allow. "Very well." He said as he made his exit. Just as he stood outside he warned Ryu. "There are still very important matters that we must discuss."

"I have nothing to discuss with you."

"Oh really?" He sarcastically said. "What about Yung and Xia? What about Gamja and Mitsuri? What about the Migu Village? What about the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi?"

Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi. Ryu remembered the gold-plated masked man speak those words, and yet he didn't know of what it was that the Clan was searching for. As much as he wanted to know the information, Ryu was too tired to listen to any more nonsense concerning the Black Spider Clan, he had his own thoughts he had to ponder, particularly his loss against Yung.

"Very well," Ryu replied. "We will commence with a meeting in the morning."

"Understood." Mishu gave a bow then suggested. "But we mustn't stay here. We will be attacked each day by ninjas and hierarchs until we flee or are killed."

"What do you suggest?"

"We leave Shadow's Temptation. I know of a hotel with luxurious living accommodations just outside of the Clan's territory." He said. "We could head there and commence with our meeting in the morning."

Luxurious living? Ryu contemplated against the idea, but he couldn't turn it down when he saw the sparkle in Aileen's eyes. He remembered the stories of how Aileen always wanted to live a fancy life, but the life of Ryu prevented her from living out her dreams. With the fact that Mishu was right about the dangers of staying in the forest, he agreed to Mishu's request with Aileen in mind, giving her a sample of the life she wanted while taking her away from the dangers of the Black Spider Clan, simultaneously.

When the morning sun rose, the four ventured off to the location as described by Mishu. Ryu and Ayane still kept a very watchful eye on their new "ally" Mishu Nguyen. Due to the actions of Yung, Xia, and Gamja, they were still unable to completely learn about his past, and were unable to complete their interrogation to learn if what he spoke was true or not.

It didn't take them as long as they expected to reach their destination. Unfortunately, the hotel Mishu spoke of wasn't as luxurious as Ryu may have hoped. In fact, the hotel lied at the shore of a small nearby lake. Aside from the mossy exterior, even the hotel itself was small, the entire business may have had at most, six to ten one-bedroom rooms for their customers. This was definitely a lodge for travelers. To add some taste of luxury to the run-down building, there was a lovely Jacuzzi and a special exhibit of painted arts supplied by the owner of the building.

Mishu took the liberty of paying for the rooms, since the others did not carry currency on them. They purchased two rooms, one for the women and one for the men, and before they even settled, Ryu was ready to have his questions answered as he called a meeting to order in his room.

"First off tell me about Yung & Xia." Ryu was still enraged by their loss against his former opponent while in Shadow's Temptation.

"Yung and Xia are the 1st hierarchs. They work directly under Gamja and they have received this special treatment all of their lives."

"Why is that?" Ayane asked.

"Because they are his children." He blatantly stated. "They do not converse with the rest of the Black Spider Clan, only amongst themselves. Yung is all Xia knows and Xia is all Yung knows. Everything else inside and outside of the clan does not matter as long as they are with each other."

"Something doesn't sound right." Ayane spoke. "You say they are Gamja's children, but they gave me the impression that they are lovers."

Mishu stared at her. "They are. They have bared their first love child soon to undergo Gamja's tutelage."

Ayane gave Ryu a slightly shocked looked. "It does explain how they are so strong."

Mishu continued. "And what makes them even stronger is the Black Magic Gamja has blessed them with."

"What type of Black Magic?" Ryu then spoke.

"For one, they are immune to other Black Magic attacks. This is what puts them as first hierarchs. Aisu cannot beat them, nor Widow." He stated. "There are no fancy projectiles with their magic and there are no special tricks, either. Only their skill has been enhanced considerably, giving them an overall advantage upon any enemy that faces them." Mishu then said. "That is how he beat you. I told you that you would not win."

Ryu heard enough. It was bad enough that he sulked in the misery of his own lost, but to have another individual rub it in his face, only made his emotions worse.

"What of the Dokugumo-Ureeru?"

"That is the story of ages and legends. Give me your ears, each word I speak is vital." He said as he commenced into telling the story of the evil powerful blade The blade that enslaved the souls of many armies of the past Japanese wars. The blade that enslaved the young girl and an evil man, elevated criminal emotions, and fed off of the many mixed and elevated emotions of the two. The blade that granted immortality to the beholder only while the blade stays in possession. He told Ryu of the many lives the blade has taken with his own eyes. He told him of the results of their leader, Mitsuri, who now lies as an eldery paralyzed man who cannot die, but only suffer the tortures of an immortal life. His story lasted to what may have seemed forever, when he was done, he already predicted the petrified faces he viewed before him.

"Oh my," Aileen was the first to speak in utter shock in almost of a whisper.

"They have been wreaking havoc with the sword since their existence." Mishu concluded.

Then Ryu. "I, now, understand the true meaning for the lust of the Dark Dragon Blade."

"The Black Spider Clan desired to attack your clan to steal the blade, Ryu; but the number of the powerful ninjas in your clan scared them from doing so. Since the loss of the Dokugumo-Ureeru, much of the confidence and pride within the rest of the ninja, slipped away along with the sword."

Ryu then realized, "That is why they went after it when they learned of the massacre."

Mishu nodded.

Ryu then thought quietly upon his own thoughts as the conversation progressed around the other three. Doku, Murai, and now Mitsuri. All of whom played a part in the massacre of his clan only to retrieve the evil Dark Dragon Blade. Ryu broke from his thoughts when he saw Ayane stand from the table.

"Well this has been fun, but I'm going to retire for the night."

Ryu arched his eyebrow at her. "We're still in a meeting, Ayane."

"What else is left to be said? We, now, know our mission. I, myself, have grown tired of depressing horror stories."

Ryu was beginning to grow annoyed of Ayane's obnoxiousness. Fortunately, Mishu saw Ryu's expression and took the liberty of interrupting before emotions flared too brightly.

"Have a good night, young Ayane."

"She isn't going anywhere." Ryu demanded.

Mishu then whispered, "Let her go and rest. We may need her energy in our upcoming battles."

Ryu stared at Mishu. There was something about him that he admired, as well as something about him he despised. The despise came from Mishu's long-time involvement with the Black Spider Clan, or course; but the amicable? Mishu expressed leadership while at the same time respecting Ryu. It was hard for the ninja to trust the Black Spider traitor. Yet, his words were true.

He kept his eyes on Mishu, still trying to study him. "Very well."

Mishu gave a smile. "Thanks." He looked to Ayane. "I would suggest the Jacuzzi, it is very relaxing for your muscles."

Ayane looked at Mishu with disgust in her eyes, she, in contrast to Ryu, didn't not trust Mishu at all and made no attempt in finding the good out of him. "Whatever." She told him. Then gave Ryu a slight head bow. "I'll see you in the morning." She then gave Mishu one last look of disgust before she made her leave.

In the dark night, a ninja of the Black Spider Clan darted through the forest at an extremely quick pace. His black ninja outfit perfectly matched and camouflaged him with the darkness of the night scenery. He was definitely heading for a location with urgency at his extreme speed, nothing slowed his pace, until he saw the mark of his destination. A small campfire within Shadow's Temptation.

He jumped down from his tree branch and landed in front of five individuals who stood around the campfire awaiting his arrival.

His head stayed bowed not daring to look up at the hierarchs in his presence.

"Raise your head, ninja. Announce your news." He heard a voice stare at him.

The ninja looked up and in front of him, he saw Gamja, Yung, Xia, Aisu, and a samurai heavily coated in armor of warriors of Japanese ancient times. Even the face of the man looked ancient, actually, more dead than ancient. His skin was bluish pale, and parts of his flesh were holy as if something was eating on his face or probably decaying. The green radiant glow from the mysterious figure's eyes haunted the ninja as his voice trembled when he announced. "I-I have spotted the trespassers and the traitor."

"Where are they?" The ninja then recognized the voice before was Gamja's when he spoke.

"Outside of Shadow's Temptation, beyond our boundaries, at a traveler's lodge, possibly resting for the night."

"Father," Yung spoke. "Please let me finish off the ninja."

Then Xia, "My business is still unfinished with the kunoichi."

Then Aisu as she clenched a fist with a swirl of ice wind surrounding her hand. "I want the traitor for myself."

"Enough!" Gamja's voice boomed silencing his followers. He walked away from the group and stared up into the dark night sky. "It seems the ninjas have not heaved to my warnings." He turned to his four hierarchs. "Our only concern is retrieving the Dokugumo-Ureeru. The ninjas are no where near as powerful as our force."

"What of the traitor?" Aisu asked.

"Aisu, your issues with the traitor will only cause you to lose if I send you after him." He gave her a piercing look. "We both know it, and I will not lose you to ignorance." He said. "He will be dealt with. He will be dealt with tonight, as well." He then called out to the mysterious warrior. "Maindokontorooru!"

The warrior answered back. "Yes, sire."

Gamja turned his head to the warrior's direction. "Kill the traitor, bring me the head."

Maindokontorooru mischievously smiled. "Yes, sire. And the others?"

"Have your fun with them. Just bring me back that head."

With that said and with unexplained words, the green glow faded away from the body of the samurai warrior and hovered into the air. The body of the warrior fell lifeless to the ground and, now, what hovered in the air was the form of a ghost. The evil spirit acquired his target as he looked at the messaging ninja. The ghost flew from the air and attacked his fellow clan member, allowing his spirit to insert itself within the body of its victim.

The ninja struggled and held his throat choking on what seemed to be the air itself, soon after he fell to the ground. Then the body rose to its feet eyeing at Gamja with the same radiant green eyes which once possessed the ancient samurai warrior and the same mischevious smile. The ninja then spoke out, "His head shall be yours, sire." And the ninja quickly departed and disappeared into his surroundings above.

**Chapter 11 – Maindokontorooru**

**COMING SOON**


	15. Prologue: Maindokontorooru

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Chapter 11 is located in the mature section for explicit content. Full author's note is located in the forums. 

DISCLAIMER: Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

* * *

Prologue 

**Maindokontorooru **

His original name was Mikoro an ancient Japanese samurai who was raised only to battle in the wars of the past almost a century ago. Wars that were never recorded and were only told through the mouths of Japanese legends to which the listeners only concluded as fables. These stories had every fable incentive; magic, demons, witches, all types that would cause for someone to truly believe the stories were only fiction with moral behind each.

Mikoro was now the last of the remaining soldiers that fought in those wars against the Chinese. It was the last war where he met his fate and died to the soul trapping and torturing Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi. He was slain by the Chinese monk and for almost a century, his soul remained lost with the sword. For almost a century, he was forced to provide power to the sword along with his other warriors and the tortured soul of the raped child. For almost a century, his afterlife was nothing but pain and torment as he daily gave his fighting spirit to the aid of the powerful blade.

It was then one day, a hierarch of the Black Spider Clan died by the hands of her own husband. This left a spot open for promotion. Unfortunately, Mitsuri saw none of his current ninjas powerful enough to study under Gamja to attain the position, not even the husband that killed the hierarch to excel in the ranks; and the ninjas he felt could have made an great impact as hierarchs were still too young to be dubbed.

In result, Mitsuri called upon the power of the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi to bring him the most powerful warrior of the ancient Japanese warriors. To his dismay, he received a samurai for the ninja clan. To his fortune, he received a ghost by the name of Mikoro. Mikoro was forced to serve as a hierarch of the Black Spider Clan or spend the rest of his eternity locked in the blade that had caused him so much pain through his many years of enslavement.

Mitsuri learned of Mikoro's powers of body possession. The ability to control a man, entrapping its soul, while he ruled the body temple. This proved to be a positive aspect as his first instructions was to kill the man that murdered his own wife. Mikoro easily proved his loyalty as he possessed the dead body of the murdered hierarch and convinced the man to hang himself in front of the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi.

Mitsuri was pleased with Mikoro's cleverness that he gave the samurai a new name, Maindokontorooru. A ghost that could not only possess the body of the living or dead, but with the right body, convince a man to kill himself. Unfortunately, Mikoro can die. If he is slain while still in the body of which he possesses, his life will end and his soul will return to the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi never to return.


	16. Chapter 12: Mind Control

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Author's Note and Reviewer's Comments have been posted in the forum board. CHECK IT OUT!

DISCLAIMER: Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Mind Control**

Mishu walked outside and looked at the night air. It was peaceful as he gazed at the stars and for once the trio had left him alone. He was going to settle in his room for the night, since Ryu had already departed into the forest for meditation; still strangely leaving him alone with Ayane and Aileen. Was it a sign of trust? Either that or Ryu was secretly watching him from the branches in the forest. Maybe Ryu believed that AyaneSo instead of settling, he decided to take his own stroll.

Not too much further into his walk, he found a woman sitting on hill, dressed in a kimono, looking up at the stars. He could tell it wasn't Ayane, she didn't have the same lavender hair as the kinoichi. He smiled as he walked to the figure.

"Aileen?" He said.

The woman looked back and smiled. "Hey, Mishu."

"Do you mind?" He asked referring to sit next to her.

"Sure."

Mishu took his place sitting next to her joining in the stargazing.

"Isn't it a beautiful night?" She asked.

"Yes it is."

She looked at him. "May I ask what are you still doing awake?"

"It's lonely inside that cottage. I haven't been alone and to myself as long as I could remember."

"The Black Spider Clan?"

He nodded with a smile. "They always kept a watchful eye on me as well as themselves." He said. "They don't trust anyone."

"Can't blame them. They are a ruthless bunch."

He chuckled. "That's true." He then said. "But they are respectful."

It was a sudden change of subject Aileen wasn't expecting. "Respectful?"

Mishu explained. "Sure they kill and have evil intent. That I do not doubt. But since I started this mission, they cared for me, they raised me. Even though I am working for this agency, the Black Spider Clan has always treated me like family."

"So you condone their actions?"

"By all means, no. But I can't sway away from the fact that because of them I am still alive today." He said, looked back up to the stars and gave a sigh. "They are a ruthless bunch, but at the same time they are loyal." He looked at her. "Look at the number of people that have been with them through generations. I could count on my fingers the number of Clan members that are runaway shinobis or traitors to the Black Spider clan. I guess you just have to see the good out of bad things."

Aileen only shrugged not wanting to get into any arguments with the ex-clan member. "They're still a bunch of murderers."

Mishu only let her speak those words and stayed quiet as he looked at the stars. After some time of silence, he looked at her. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why is it that you of all the three that trust me?"

"Who ever said I trust you?"

"No one. But I can see it in your eyes. You don't take the same force as Ryu and Ayane do."

"Maybe it's because I just don't have their abilities." She said with a smirk on her face.

Mishu then grew quiet now knowing the fact that no one trusted him within the trio, Ryu, Ayane, nor Aileen.

The woman saw the discomfort in his face and decided teasing was no longer necessary. "I guess it's because I'm like you." Mishu arched his eyebrow at her comment. "I just see the good out of a bad thing."

Mishu smiled as they sat in their silence again.

This time it was Aileen to break. "So, " She spoke out. "How long have you had a crush on Ayane?"

Mishu's face immediately began to heat from Aileen's sudden accusation. "What?"

"I see the way you look at her. I can see the emotions."

"I don't know what you mean." Mishu turned his focus back to the stars.

"I may not be a ninja, but a woman's instincts can see things a ninja can't."

"What of your woman's instincts drive you to believe such a thing?"

She shook her head. "As I told you. I can see these things." She said. "Did you know she took your advice and is soaking in the Jacuzzi?"

Mishu then had a grin he couldn't remove with eyes of pure amazement. "She did?"

She smiled. "Yeah, last I saw her she was asleep, so I decided to let her get her rest."

Mishu didn't respond which only confirmed Aileen's theory.

Then she confirmed. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Mishu only looked at her, then gave her a small smile.

Just then Aileen saw a figure coming out of the darkness and chuckled at the sight as the body emerged. "Well, speak of the devil." Aileen said as she recognized the figure as Ayane.

Mishu smiled as he knew who Aileen referred to, and as he turned to view her, he said, "And I see she took my advice after…" His statement was stopped with his mouth still open from the shock his eyes viewed.

It was definitely Ayane, Mishu confirmed that much; but her eyes glowed the illuminating color of green, which easily told Mishu she was possessed by Maindokontorooru, the Black Spider Clan hierarch. To make matters even more twisted, Ayane stood naked, still dripping from the water of the Jacuzzi.

"Ayane, are you okay?" Aileen asked noting her bare body and the green eyes.

"Aileen," Mishu stood and continued. "Go get Ryu."

Aileen looked up at him. "What's wrong, Mishu?"

"We don't have time. Just go get Ryu, now." He practically demanded.

"Is everything okay?" She stood now practically shaking.

Mishu snapped his head towards Aileen's direction and gave a stare full of anger as he yelled. "Just go!"

Aileen gave no objections or hesitation as she darted into the woods to find her lover.

When she was out of sight, Mishu and Maindokontorooru shared a deep and cold stare towards each other.

"I see you haven't learned that no means no."

A smile came upon her face as when Ayane spoke the voice of Maindokontorooru roared. "She wanted it as much as I did."

"I bet." Mishu kept his cold stare. "Did you kill her?"

Maindokontorooru smiled as then Ayane's true voice was heard. "HELP ME, MISHU! HELP ME, PLEASE!" Then he spoke in his own voice through the body of the kinoichi. "Not yet."

"What is it that you want?"

"Gamja requested for your head. I have come to retrieve and deliver."

Mishu grabbed his fists, cracking and loosening the muscles within his hand. "Do you think you're that strong enough already?"

"Yes, because you know as well as I do, that you do not want to kill this female." Maindokontorooru said. "This shall be an easy fight for me."

"You know what surprises me Dokon?"

"What is it?"

"How is it that you underestimate me every time we fight?" He rhetorically asked. "When will you come to realize you cannot beat me?"

"This time I shall, Kaki. This time you shall fall victim to me."

Dokon readied himself into his fighting stance as did Mishu.

Before the first blow was thrown, Ryu appeared from behind. "What's going on?" He asked the question before he took a good look at Ayane's current bare presence along with her demonic eyes he could then only ask, "What happened to her?"

Mishu answered keeping his cold eyes staring at his former ally. "She's being possessed by a Black Spider Clan hierarch, Maindokontorooru."

Dokon then spoke. "Stay out of this ninja. This does not concern you."

Ryu now shared the cold stare as Mishu towards Dokon. "That's where you are wrong." He said pulling his sword from its sheath. "This concerns me very much so."

Mishu then stopped him. "Put the sword away, Ryu." Ryu snapped his head towards Mishu with a confused daze. "You stab him, you will hurt him, but Ayane too will suffer the pain." Mishu continued. "The same effect applies if you kill him."

Ryu was awed. "So how are we supposed to stop him?"

Mishu stood hesitant, turning his head back to Dokon's demonic eyes trapped inside the naked body of the lavender hair kinoichi, as he tried to find the answer to Ryu's question. "I don't know."


	17. Chapter 13: Mind Battles

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Author's Note and Reviewer's Comments have been posted in the forum board. CHECK IT OUT!

DISCLAIMER: Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – Mind Battles**

So there they stood. Just outside of the Shadow's Temptation, Black Spider Clan's dubbed territory, Ryu, Mishu, and this demonic soul by the name of Maindokontorooru, also referred to as Dokon, stood on a hilly terrain, just outside of a lonely cottage. Ryu and Mishu weren't frightened at the fact that they stood and readied themselves to take on this "ghost", what frightened them was that now, this man named Dokon, possessed the body of their closest ally, Ayane. The female kunoichi known for her murderous intent. And before the two male ninjas, stood the female ninja, possessed and dripping wet from an earlier Jacuzzi bath.

Also, what frightened them was that they did not know how to defeat Dokon without bringing any harm to Ayane. At this moment, and before the battle even began, Dokon already had the match won.

He, the demon, was the first to reveal his power as he charged in with an attack. With his main focus on killing Mishu, he threw a devastating punch which connected to the side of Mishu's jaw. Ryu showed no hesitation as he attempted to attack the backside of Ayane's possessed body with a punch of his own. Unfortunately, Dokon was resourceful, as he quickly turned and caught the wrist of the standby ninja and used his opponent's own momentum to twist his arm and caused him to stumble to the ground.

Dokon then spoke to Ryu, "I told you, ninja. This is none of your concern."

Even though Ryu knew Ayane's body was possessed by this ghost, it did slightly spook him to see the female speak to him in such a manner and with such a thunderous tone.

Suddenly, somehow, Dokon fell to his back. When Ryu looked, he saw Mishu jump from the ground after a successful leg sweep waiting for Dokon to recompose.

The two stood face to face for a second, then began their own whirlwind of attacks.

Ryu only sat on the ground where he fell astonished to see Mishu move so fast. His block techniques, perfect. His attacking techniques, perfect. Athleticism, perfect. Everything expected out of a great fighter seemed to be in perfect balance. Whether offense or defense, Ryu was struck in awe as he looked at a mirror image of himself fighting the possessed kunoichi. Dokon was able to land a few punches and kicks, but it was Mishu that held and kept control of the fight throughout the battle.

Finally, Ryu came to his senses and realized he was sitting on the ground watching the battle as if it was some sort of entertainment. He stood, prepared to fight, that was until Mishu snapped his head at Ryu and yelled. "Stay out it!" He quickly returned his glare back to his opponent and commenced with the battle.

Stay out it? Ryu stood in wide-eye shock. It wasn't the fact that this ex-Black Spider Clan member was telling a ninja of honor what to do. It wasn't the fact that Mishu had just told him not to assist in protecting the kinoichi he has known for years of his life. Even though those thoughts crossed his mind, what surprised him most was the sudden blurt that came from Mishu's lips.

Ryu knew the two fighters had some type of awkward history. They expressed in their raging battle yells every time someone would throw a punch or block a kick. Maybe Mishu could be trusted after all. Maybe he was wrong about him. Here he stood in front of Ryu, battling one of the hierarchs. That had to mean something...

Unless if it's all part of their plan.

Their battle came to a brief end when Dokon managed to kick Mishu hard to his chest and sent the traitor flying away from his position. Mishu landed hard against the terrain and Ryu hurriedly ran to his aid.

"Are you okay?"

Mishu nodded propping himself on his elbows.

The two glanced at Dokon. He stared at both of them with eyes of rage. He panted heavily from the exhaustion and the fists of the young woman were tightly clenched as if he was preparing for another round.

Mishu looked to Ryu. "So what's the plan?"

"For what?"

Mishu gave Ryu a confused look. "For defeating Dokon?" He said as if Ryu was supposed to have an answer. "What were you doing standing there?"

Ryu didn't want to tell his true answer, which was enjoying the fight between the two fighters, instead he answered. "I didn't know I was supposed to do all the thinking." He said as he helped Mishu to his feet.

"Well we have to think of something. Quick." Ryu continued to listen as Mishu continued. "The longer he stays in Ayane's body, the longer he continues to torture her, and probably even kill her."

"I won't let that happen." Ryu spoke and turned his focus onto Dokon and retrieved his Dragon Sword.

"Ryu, no weapons. You'll kill her."

But Ryu ignored Mishu as he slowly began to walk towards Dokon.

_I won't kill her._ He thought to himself. _Hurt her? Yes. Kill her? No. _And just then he was standing only a few paces away from his enemy.

Dokon's breathing had slowed and calmed as he formed an evil grin over the kunoichi's face. "You hurt me, you hurt her." Ryu only readied his sword. "You kill me, you kill her." Dokon said allowing Ryu to hang on to his words.

But the ninja didn't budge. He stood with his blade ready.

"Very well. Let's see how bold you truly are." Dokon said and attacked fiercely.

Ryu swayed and dodged from every punch and attack Dokon attempted with his possessed body. At times, he would use his blade for counterattack measures, but stayed careful not to slice the flesh of Ayane.

"Ryu, be careful!" He heard Mishu yell out.

But that only distracted him as Ryu accidentally scratched Ayane's shoulder. Dokon stumbled back, not at the pain, but at the shock of the blade actually touching his skin. Would Ryu actually kill Ayane to win? Though rather than showing his shock as a weakness to Ryu, he instead gave him a mischievous taunting smile as he wiped the blood from his small cut with his two forefingers and placed them in his mouth.

"Mmm, even her blood tastes sweet."

He responded with gritted teeth. "You're sick."

"Even as we speak, I'm having my way with her. You couldn't dare imagine the things I am doing to her right now."

"You bastard!" Ryu was becoming furious.

"Don't listen to him, Ryu!" Mishu called out, but it was probably too late. Ryu's eyes already flared with anger and Dokon only continued his taunts.

"An excellent submissive performer." He said. "Maybe Aileen could be next."

"You won't touch her!" Ryu yelled out and charged in with a ready attack with the blade high above his head. His eyes were full of fire ready for a kill. Ryu was too angry to notice that Dokon didn't move. He didn't notice until he struck down for his blow.

The sharp edge of the blade stopped only inches of away from Ayane's body.

Dokon didn't move to dodge. He didn't even flinch. He just stood there, with that same smile on his face. The same glowing green eyes taunting him. "I knew you couldn't do it." Ryu had no words to reply with. All he could do was stand in rage, wanting so desperately to make his final kill. "You are not fooling anyone with your antics, ninja." Dokon said aloud. "If you want to kill me, then do it."

Ryu held the blade steady, aching to take Dokon on his offer and end his life quickly. The only consequence would be to take Ayane's life as well.

"DO IT!" He yelled out forcing Ryu to give a battle cry of his own as he manuverably smashed the handle of the sword against the face of the possessed body.

Dokon stumbled back and regained his composure. He pressed his fingers to his lips and withdrew blood that formed in his mouth. He spit the red fluid from his mouth and then stared at Ryu with an angered look in his eyes. "You are pathetic. A weakling. Always expected out of a ninja."

"We end this." Ryu finally spoke with his reply back.

"Very well."

Ryu threw his sword to the ground embedding the blade into the Earth's ground and readied himself into his fighting position. Then with no hesitation the two charged at each other and began a series of punches and kicks that were all blocked and swayed between the two fighters. Luckily, Dokon did not take up Ayane's Hajinmon abilities, or his match would've been harder than expected.

_I hope you have a plan._ Mishu thought to himself as he stood and watched the two fighters commence.

Maybe he wanted to tire Dokon out, that's if he could get tired out. Maybe he wanted him to surrender, which was extremely doubtful. He was the one that had the upper hand, but Ryu had no plan. Even as he fought, he only concentrated on coming out of the battle victorious. In fact, Dokon wasn't even a match for Ryu, though it would still take a very skilled fight to match and defeat Dokon, he lacked the strength to take down a force like Ryu. Ryu had complete control of the battle, but the fact that this unskilled samauri had Ayane's mind possessed, forced the ninja to take more caution than needed. If Dokon was in another body of no one's concern, this battle would've ended much sooner.

Now Ayane's body has been bruised and beaten throughout the battle and Ryu still had no plan on exactly how to defeat his adversary. He knew he couldn't abuse the body too much with the fear of a beaten death. Now Ryu was beginning to plan. This caused his tactics to slow which Dokon caught focus to and immediately took advantage of the bout. Left and right punches connected with Ryu's face and stomach. Dokon planned the end for Ryu as he struck a mighty kick against the side of Ryu's face.

A white light blinded Ryu as he went into an instant shock from the powerful kick. It was the same blinding light he saw when Doku had first killed him in his own village. It was the same light he remembered seeing when his soul was nearly taken and was turned into a Vigoor Fiend. It was the light of death, actually, more like, the light of near-death. The light he never wanted to see again. Ryu stumbled and fought for his composure, when his vision returned, he quickly jumped in the air and delivered a powerful thrusting kick to Ayane's chest which sent Dokon flying across the forest.

The body fell hard to the ground. And it didn't move.

_What have I done?_ Ryu instantly thought to himself. He didn't want to kill Ayane. He attacked without thinking. His instincts took over. That's what the blinding light was. His instincts. It took control of him and…killed Ayane?

"NO!" Mishu yelled after witnessing Ryu's attack. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He stood and ran towards the body.

_Please, no. I didn't kill her._ Ryu prayed to himself. The body still didn't move.

He quickly ran next to Mishu, whom was now kneeling next to Ayane.

"Did I…?" Ryu didn't want to finish his obvious question.

Mishu looked at him. "She's breathing." He pointed to a rock. "She hit her head against that."

First, a wave of relief came over him. _Thank you. _He told himself. Then, a wave of wind pushed him and Mishu away from Ayane's body. The two fell on their backs and when they looked up, the saw Dokon in his true ghost form hovering over the unconscious body, enrage. "YOU IDIOTS!" He yelled. "I CANNOT CONTROL HER IN THIS STATE!"

Ryu then let off a smile. "I win."

Dokon hovered in the midnight sky and looked down at Ryu with a cold stare. "Yes, you win for now, ninja. But do not think this is over." He then yelled. "This is far from over!"

Ryu then gave Dokon an angered stare of his own. "I know how to beat you now, Dokon. I would suggest you go tell your master that he's next."

"I will see to it that you do not even have the luxury of facing him." He said and then flew off and disappeared into the night.

Ryu and Mishu sat in silence in the cold night looking at the stars where Dokon disappeared to. After a few seconds, they made their way to Ayane's body.

"How is she?" Mishu asked when Ryu placed his fingers on her neck checking for a pulse.

"She's unconscious, probably in shock." He said with a blank expression.

"Of all my years in battle with the demon, I never thought a simple knock out could have saved so many lives he's taken."

"I thought I killed her." Ryu spoke in a low depressing tone.

"But you didn't." Mishu tried comforting him. "That kick would've killed any normal man, probably even me. But we both know Ayane's stronger than that."

Ryu wanted to thank Mishu for the kind words, but his mind was set on his blood lust to kill. And Ayane was his target. There was nothing anyone could say to help him feel any better. The fact of the matter was he intended to kill to save his own life.

"Wrap her in a blanket and take her back to lodge." Ryu spoke. "Come and alert me when she wakes."

"Sure." Mishu replied. "Where are you going?"

Ryu closed his eyes. "I need to clear my head."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Ryu. She's not dead."

"But she could be." He paused. Thinking. "She could be, because of me."


	18. Chapter 14: Awakened

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Author's Note and Reviewer's Comments have been posted in the forum board. CHECK IT OUT!

DISCLAIMER: Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 – Awakened**

They trusted him. _He_ trusted him. Why else would Ryu leave Mishu alone with an unconscious Ayane and a defenseless Aileen? There could be no other reason. He accomplished his first goal. Getting them to trust him. Now all he had to do was get him to accomplish his next goal. Find the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi before Gamja did. And the only way to do that was to get Ryu to go to the Migu Village.

Ayane slept all night. Steady breathing, which was good. She turned every once in awhile, but not too frantic to warn him she was having nightmares. Good. It also told him that Ryu didn't knock her into a coma. Which would be real bad. They would need Ayane's help. Gamja will pull out all the stops to get his hands on the sword to take back to their leader. Mishu knew he would need all the useful help he could get. Though every time he looked at Aileen, he knew that her help would only be a distraction. There had to be a way to send her back. He couldn't let her interfere. This was his only chance. His last chance to make things right. If he failed now, his 20 years of work would have been a complete waste.

Mishu gave a long sigh and contemplated on his thoughts. He didn't dislike Aileen. He found her charming and rather nice to be around with. But he couldn't stand for the interference or distraction of a useless ninja. Not now. Not when he's so close. He sat next to Ayane all night. Instead of sleeping, he tended to her wounds inflicted in the battle and assured that she stayed comfortable throughout the night. Now he was exhausted. Ryu hadn't returned and Aileen lay asleep not too far from where he sat. They had to get moving and Ryu was wrapped in his emotions of almost killing Ayane.

Mishu looked at Ayane. Aileen's right. She is beautiful.

_What am I thinking? _He pushed the thought away and turned his eyes away from the unconscious body. This was Aileen's fault. She accused him of having emotions for Ayane. He idiotically agreed to it without completely thinking it through.

_Was I really that obvious?_ Even he didn't know that he had feelings for the purple hair kunoichi until Aileen brought it out into the open. He looked back at Ayane. Well, if it is true, he cannot walk down that same path again. He cannot go through the hurt of losing a loved one again.

"Let's just get this mission over with so we can go our separate ways." He whispered to himself as if Ayane could hear him.

That's when she stirred. She was waking up. Finally. Wait, did she hear him?

She turned to where she now faced him, her eyes still closed, but now they slowly began to open. Suddenly, they popped open in shock.

"What are you doing here!" She yelped gripping the sheets tightly over her body.

"It's okay. Ryu asked me to watch over you." He noticed how cautious she was acting. She was frightened. An emotion he would never expect to see the cocky ninja express. Dokon got to her. He knew it. "You're back in your lodge."

"Where's Ryu? What happened last night? What happened to me?" She was becoming hysterical. Dokon raped her. These were the beginning of the aftereffects.

Aileen awoke from Ayane's outburst and saw her companion curled in the bed gripping the sheets tightly against her body. "What's going on?"

Mishu looked at her. "She just woke up." He didn't know what else to say. He wanted to tell Aileen what was happening with Ayane, but he didn't want to frighten her as well. Frankly, he wasn't too sure how Ryu would react to the news either.

Tears began soaking Ayane's face and she never took her eyes off of Mishu. Aileen rushed over to Ayane's bed and clutched the kunoichi into her arms. Finally, Ayane broke the frightened stare from Mishu and released her cries onto Aileen.

Aileen looked at Mishu with a frightening look as horrific as Ayane's. "Oh my goodness, she's shaking."

And she was right. Ayane was shaking in fright, humiliation, and embarrassment. Mishu wasn't sure exactly how Dokon tricked her, but he knew he did something far obscene to force Ayane to become a willing host.

"What _really_ happened last night?" Aileen asked him still holding tight of Ayane. Ayane's fearful eyes was locked onto Mishu. Aileen knew of the fight, she knew a ghost possessed Ayane's body to where Ryu was forced to knock her unconscious almost killing her, but she didn't know anymore than that. He didn't know if that information should be revealed.

"I…" He wanted so much to admit, but even now his own emotions were getting involved. He was now feeling remorse for Ayane's situation. _No, Mishu. No emotions._ He gathered himself. "I need to find Ryu."

"Wait, what happened?" Aileen asked again.

But Mishu ignored her and quickly headed out of the room. When he closed the door, he leaned against it. Looking to the sky hoping the wind would dry the small tears hiding in his ducts. He could still hear Ayane crying and practically screaming at Aileen. "What happened! What did he do to me!"

She continued her rampage and all Mishu could do was slide his body down the door until he was sitting. His fist smashed the dirt ground in anger, still listening to the cries of Ayane.

_Damn you Dokon. I will kill you myself for hurting her._

He told them he was going to go after Ryu. But he couldn't move. It was like he was forcing himself to listen to Ayane's muffled cries through the door that blocked him from looking at her. Then he realized. A delay. This was only going to cause a delay in the mission. There was no time for delays and this was probably going to change the outcome of this mission greatly.

"Mishu?" Mishu darted his eyes forward to the unknown voice. It was Ryu. "What's wrong?"

Mishu quickly stood. "It's about Ayane."

Ryu asked no questions when he himself heard Ayane's cries. Without another word, he quickly burst through the doors to see Ayane still in Aileen's arms, still crying her eyes out.

Ryu could only stare in pure shock at the sight. There were very few times he'd seen Ayane in this state and most times dealt with deep family issues he never discussed with her for her own security.

Mishu whispered in his ear. "He raped her."

Ryu looked back at Mishu with the same wide-eye shock and saw Mishu's face filled with remorse and emotional pain. He wanted to ask questions, but he knew he couldn't for the same reason Mishu had to whisper his words. Her soul was raped, Ayane was too fragile right now, whether if she knew what happened to her or if she didn't.

Ryu slowly walked to Ayane and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Ayane looked up and saw him standing and she immediately jumped into his arms and continued her crying. "Ryu, what happened? What did he do to me?" But Ryu couldn't answer the question. At least, not now.

Suddenly, Mishu felt singled out. Ayane allowed the comfort from Aileen and Ryu, but she dismissed him. Mishu wasn't jealous, but he felt that sting when he noticed that he alone stood from the group, holding and consoling their friend. The same sting when he lost his last love.

_This was a waste._ He told himself and turned to make his leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood outside of the door again, wanting to stay and wanting to leave. He couldn't make up his mind. All he needed was his sword that was firmly strapped to his back, so why wasn't he moving?

_I know, why._ He answered himself and looked back at the door. _Goodbye, Ayane._

He began to head back to the forest. Shadow's Temptation. Maybe if he begged for Gamja's mercy, they would let him live. But he knew he couldn't stay here. His mission was either postponed until further notice or suspended indefinitely. Last night, Ryu said 'I won' to Dokon. But it was the ghost who truly made the effect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 15: Last Chance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Author's Note and Reviewer's Comments have been posted in the forum board. CHECK IT OUT!

DISCLAIMER: Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 – Last Chance**

Two days have passed since Mishu left the trio.

Two days have passed since Ryu searched the forest day and night in search of the ex-Black Spider Clan ninja. Ryu knew why he left. He wanted to console him and let him know of Ayane's condition. Also hoping to find more information.

Two days have passed since Dokon raped Ayane. She was done crying. Now all she did each day was sit in the same bed. Still naked and still wrapped in the covers not speaking a word to neither Ryu nor Aileen. She just laid in the bed, staring at the wall. Lost in her own thoughts.

Ryu was now gone again. Making one last attempt to find Mishu before they headed for the Migu village. Ryu had ultimately made up his mind. If he didn't find Mishu today, he would leave Ayane and Aileen with the residents of the Migu village and tend to the rest of his mission alone. He may not come out successful, but he couldn't dismiss the power of the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi. If it has caused this much trouble while not in the possession of the Black Spider Clan, there's no telling how much trouble would be caused if they regained their possession.

"Ayane, please. Just one bath before we take our walk again." Aileen had been pleading with Ayane for the past two days for Ayane to take a bath. There was no other specific reason other than she just wanted to see her get out of the bed for once. A bath was the only excuse she could come up with, regardless if water was the last thing Ayane wanted to see at the moment.

But Ayane never responded with words. She only responded with a single tear. This was no exception.

"Please Ayane, I just want you to get up and walk around for a bit." She continued.

Ayane only shook her head and turned her eyes away from Aileen. She didn't want to be disturbed.

"I promise I won't leave you alone."

That drew Ayane's attention. "What if he comes back?"

Aileen smiled at her and stroked her hair to comfort her. "Then he'll have to take my life before he touches you again."

Usually Ayane would have a smart comment in reply, but this was no time for jokes or insults, so instead she said. "Okay, but please don't leave me."

"I promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When will you learn it's not easy for you to sneak up on me?"

Mishu felt the presence of another intruder in his immediate area. He wandered these forests hoping a Spider Clan would find him so he could beg for his mercy and re-establish himself with the clan. Forced to put off his mission and put any past emotions aside for the trio he had recently encountered. Now he was in the midst of an intruder that unintentionally made their presence known.

"How did you know?" A female's voice responded.

Mishu turned and looked at his intruder who was perched on a tree branch. "I can feel the shivers every time you're near."

The woman smiled as Aisu leaped from the branch. "I'm glad to see I'm still having some type of effect on you."

Mishu removed his mask. "What do you want?" He asked with a cold stare.

"I want to know why you left us."

"And why should you care?"

"Because aside from everyone else in the clan, I'm the only one that doesn't want to see you dead."

Mishu smiled at her. "Give me one reason why I should believe that."

Aisu lowered her eyebrows. "Believe it or not. I still have feelings for you."

He laughed. "That's all the more reason to kill me." He replied. "What is it? Now that Widow's dead you're all out of playmates?"

"Let's not start this again."

"Why not? You leave me for another woman and now I should be happy you're coming back to me?"

"First off, don't boast on yourself. The clan needs you, not me."

"So the talk about feelings were a lie."

"What do you want me to say? I love you?" She rhetorically asked. "Fine then. 'I love you, Kaki.'"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's who you are." Then she gave a mysterious smile. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

Mishu never revealed his secret. At least, not yet. "You said the clan needs me?"

Then she giggled. "Changing of subjects. Clear sign of confirmation. If you want to play the mysterious daredevil then go ahead."

Mishu continued to force the change of subject. "And the clan?"

She stared at him before answering. "Mitsuri wants you back. He is offering an invitation if you're willing to accept."

"Good, I may be interested."

Mishu's answer didn't catch Aisu by surprise. She only shook off his acceptance and continued on. "You know, you're very lucky. A clan accepting a runaway shinobi doesn't happen too often."

"I know and I understand."

"I'll take that comment as your acceptance."

Mishu only nodded.

"But of course, you do know there will be terms and conditions before you can stroll into the fortress again."

"Conditions?"

"All conspired by Gamja, of course."

_Just great, Gamja._ Mishu thought to himself.

"There is only one test you have to pass to prove your loyalty."

"Loyalty? What about 20 years of loyalty?"

"That means nothing when you turn back on us." She said harshly. "If you want back in, then you have to pass the test."

"Fine. What test?"

She smiled as she kept the forest in silence for some time. Mishu gave her an awkward look as she turned her back to him. She didn't let him see her sly smile as she pulled out her katana and played with it between her fingers.

"Remember the lavender haired-kunoichi from the Hajinmon?"

_Is she talking about Ayane?_ He thought to himself as Aisu turned back to him.

"Her life is in danger as we speak."

Mishu eyes shot open as he practically yelled. "What did you do to her?"

Then Aisu arched an eyebrow. "Concerned?"

"What happened to her?" He ignored her question.

Then Aisu looked down to the ground in shame. "So it's true?" Then she stared into his eyes. "You do love her."

_Why does everyone keep thinking this?_ He thought to himself. "Just tell me where she is."

Then Aisu could only give Mishu a saddened stare as she talked. "If you save her, Mitsuri will deny your request. And the entire clan will hunt to kill you."

"This is Gamja's doing isn't it? Or is it yours? Just tell me where she is."

But Aisu relented. "Mitsuri looks at you like a son. How could you do this to him? How could you do this to the clan?" She stared as her eyes were becoming watery, "How could you do this to me?"

"You left me, Aisu. Not the other way around."

"And I'm sorry." Her glassy blue eyes trembled. "Please, I don't want to see you being hunted. Just come with me to the fortress, leave her to die and all will be well."

"I can't let that happen Aisu. You know I can't. Now tell me, where is she?" First Aisu turned her eyes away from him. For that moment, Mishu believed that she wouldn't tell him of Ayane's predicament. He walked to her and, for comfort, placed his hands onto her shoulders as he softly spoke. "Aisu, I'm sorry. We both now know that I cannot accept this invitation. Please just tell me where she is."

Aisu was obviously saddened by Mishu's remark as she shrugged her shoulders away from his hands forcing to release. She knew she still loved him as he felt the same, and it emotionally broken her heart to hear that Mishu was willing to save another woman. Then she looked back to him and confessed. "She was taking bath. The other female was watching for trouble. That female is rendered unconscious, and the purple haired ninja is trapped under a lake which is now a block of ice."

"You did this?" Mishu looked in partial shock. "Which lake? Where is she at?"

"Please, Kaki. Please don't it." She continued to beg. "Mitsuri loves you. The Clan loves you." She hesitated as a tear strolled down her cheek. "I love you. Please don't turn your back on us again."

Then Mishu spoke in the firmest tone without showing any signs of the anger that was truly building up inside of him. "Where is she?"

She lowered her head again. "In the lake, just behind the lodge where you brought them."

Without hesitating, Mishu hurriedly and leaped into the forest trees.

"MISHU!" Aisu yelled for the first time calling out his real name.

Mishu turned while perched on a branch and viewed at Aisu. He was somewhat surprised not to hear his "clan name" called out.

"If you do this, you're saying good bye to everything. The Clan, Mitsuri, even…" But she didn't finish. She didn't need to finish. She knew Mishu already knew that final word.

He closed eyes, took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Goodbye, Aisu." And he turned and darted into the forest, heading back to the lodge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aisu was right. Misu was actually walking on top of a lake that once held that swimming fish, now frozen solid. And within that ice, he could see Ayane frozen underneath. He looked up and saw Aileen sleeping on the ground. Only one conclusion could come from this. Aileen was knocked unconscious from behind without alerting Ayane. Then while the kunoichi wasn't looking, Aisu simply dipped her finger into the water which turned the entire lake into ice.

"I'm so sorry Ayane." Mishu did feel partially guilty for everything that was happening. He looked to the sky. "But where are you, Ryu? Why aren't you here?"

Those were matters he couldn't worry about now. Right now, he once again turned his back on the clan that raised for as long as he could remember. The first time, it was to complete a mission. This time, it was for a reason he didn't want to admit. He walked off the ice and settled his feet to the dirt ground. He kneeled and let his hand touch the cold ice.

"From now on, I'll never leave your side." He said as if Ayane could hear his words. "I promise."

He looked around hoping for no peering eyes. Then he looked at the ice to view Ayane's body one last time before the closed his eyes. Suddenly, from his concentration and meditation, an orange shockwave left his hand that radiated around the lake. The lake began to melt and slowly broke into ice chunks as the water began to reform. Soon, the ice chunks disappeared into the lake's waters and Ayane's body floated to the top.

Mishu opened his eyes at the sound of the splash and quickly looked around the forest again to make sure there was no prying eyes. To dismay, there was only one pair of eyes watching. Aisu's. They shared a look for a second or two, then Mishu retrieved Ayane's body from the water. He then picked up the still-unconscious Aileen and carried both women on each shoulder.

He looked back up at Aisu. They shared another look, Aisu's eyes were full of an emotional hurt. Mishu knew that she didn't want him to take this route. They both knew that he was now a target for treason. Aisu only closed her eyes, shook her head and disappeared again into the woods.

"I'm sorry, Aisu." Was all Mishu could whisper to himself as he packed both women back to the lodge.


	20. Prologue: Aisu

Prologue

Aisu

At the age of eight, Milam was already a homeless orphan living in the city streets of Japan. She had no protectors and no one in her life to depend when in time of need. She lived off the molded and rotten garbage scraps each day to keep herself alive. It was one day a long limo pulled in front of her as a very wealth man offered the homeless girl a substantial amount of money for a special job in return. She and a group of other homeless children were to deliver a package to an abandoned forest in northern Japan. With the money offered she gladly accepted.

On that day, her and a group of five others made their way to the forest only to realized they walked into a trap. Ninjas from everywhere appeared and stealthily massacred each one. All except for Milam. A sword pierced her gut but she refused to die. The ninjas saw the strong ambition out of the small girl and took her into the clan. After they cared for her injuries, she was introduced to Gamja. Frightened for her own life in her unknown location, she grew up to be the small shy and frightened one of the entire Black Spider Clan. Gamja began to teach her the style of ninjitsu. Through each session, Mishu was also a student alongside her. Since Milam was known as the small and frightened one she was easily reticuled, teased and sometimes abused by the other members of the Black Spider Clan; because of this it was the help of Mishu's protection against these adversaries that kept Milam from going insane.

When Milam reached 17 and Mishu was 19, they both fell in love with each other. Unfortunately, Milam learned the basics of ninjitsu, but no matter how much training Mishu and Gamja gave her, she could never excel herself to the advanced level. This discouraged Milam to a point where she almost gave up. It was Mishu that went to Mitsuri and pleaded for permission to grant her hierarch skills to improve her fighting skills. Through much deliberation, Mitsuri agreed. He did not like the fact Milam was so shy and timid when he was trying to run a strong army. In turn, he ordered Gamja to bless Milam with the powers of black magic.

Gamja obliged and Aisu was born. She was gifted the power of ice. Within a years time, she mastered her skills in both fighting and magic, and immediately became a powerful force within the Black Spider Clan. The timid, shy girl was dead as her confidence grew to a more cocky persona. This pleased Mitsuri as he immediately promoted her to a hierarch of the Black Spider Clan. Aisu no longer thinks of her hard times and struggles as an orphaned homeless, but now focuses on the clan that saved her life by taking any measures to see the Black Spider Clan excels in all missions.

Over time, the power of a hierarch went to her head as the love she had for Mishu slowly began to fade away. Soon she felt as if she didn't need him in his corner any longer and she solely put forth all of her attention and willpower into the advancements of the Black Spider Clan. Only on times of comfort and passion, when Aisu needed those healings, she would call on one of the other hierarchs, Widow, for those satisfactions. Other than that, Aisu dedicated her life to the clan that saved hers.


	21. Chapter 16: Untold Secret of Dokugumo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Author's Note and Reviewer's Comments have been posted in the forum board. CHECK IT OUT!

DISCLAIMER: Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

**

* * *

Chapter 16 – The Untold Secret of the Dokugumo-Ureeru**

Ryu had returned from his search for Mishu to find Ayane still laying in her bed, asleep. The things he learned from Mishu of the events that happened while he was away, sent Ryu into a state of fury. Not only did they once again involve Ayane in their affairs, this time as well, they attacked Aileen. Ryu did not realize how lucky he was that Mishu was available to rescue them, he was only too focused on ending his mission while making Aisu and Dokon experience a painful death.

Ryu sat by Aileen's bedside, stroking the strands of hair away from her face as she slept. Ryu knew better than to blame himself for the predicaments they had been experiencing. There was no guilt, but there was also no explanation to the saddened look on his face. Hurt and anger mixed into one; they were the only two emotions that kept Ryu's heart in a burning flame. Ryu slowly glanced over to Ayane. Still sleeping. All of the trauma she has experienced in such a small amount of time maybe have become too much for the kunoichi. Of the four of them, it was Ayane that has suffered the most. And here Ryu noticed that he sat in attendance to Aileen, while no one was there for Ayane. Remorse suddenly took over Ryu.

The Black Spider Clan is smart, Ryu knew that; he admitted and credited them for that. While most ninja clans use perception to overcome, the Black Spider Clan uses deception in an entirely new fashion. Well, at least the hierarchs for that matter. These hierarchs were definitely not the same clan ninja he remembered fighting on the Vigoor Empire.

Mishu walked in. "Can I speak to you, Ryu?"

Ryu looked behind him to his red haired associate. When Mishu first arrived, Ryu just wanted to see the man dead. Now after protecting Aileen during his fight against Yung, battling alongside him against Dokon, aiding to Ayane while she slept and saving her from Aisu's ice magic, the sense of trust just seemed to grow.

"Yes." Ryu gave a cold stare only because there were so many questions that he had that needed to be answered. Now was as good of a time as any.

Ryu stood and began to walk towards him. "Outside, now." He demanded with a whisper. And proceed outside of the lodge with Mishu directly behind.

Once outside Ryu turned to him and practically yelled. "What in the world happened!"

Mishu only kept calm and lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Ryu. I truly am. As I told you, I found Ayane…"

"I know all of that…" Ryu heard the story once and didn't know if he could bear to hear it again. "I mean how did…" So many questions he had Ryu was chocked on words not knowing where to begin.

"I didn't know they were left unattended. When I left you were still here tending to Ayane, and the next thing I knew…"

The rest of the words faded into the back of Ryu's head as he remembered tending to Ayane, then to turn around to find that Mishu had disappeared. Ryu went to look for him and when he returned he remembered Mishu confessing he was returning to the Black Spider Clan. Now Ryu knew what his first question would be.

"Is it true?" Ryu asked interrupting what seemed to be the end of Mishu's discussion.

"What?"

"You were going to leave us to go back to the Clan?" Mishu lowered his eyes and though that was the only confirmation Ryu needed, Mishu did maintain to give a small and ashamed nod. "I must be honest with you, Mishu. It does make me want to doubt the trust that I have grown towards you."

"Ryu, I can understand how this may be perceived. The only reason I was returning was because I felt a delay happening in my mission. I was only taking the appropriate measures to ensure my status wouldn't crumble. But when I heard Ayane's life was in danger again, I couldn't turn my back on her."

"I know, that's what's making me look at you in a good light."

Mishu sighed. "Your story around the Black Spider fortress is legendary on how you stopped an entire clan, a military army, and the Vigoor Emperor from attaining the Dark Dragon Blade on a solitary mission. You have accomplished feats, not even most of their hierarchs can perform. That is when I saw you, I knew that it was time to end my mission. You and Ayane are perfect for what we need to accomplish."

Ryu felt honored by the compliment, but it only brought another weapon to mind. "Speaking of which, what is so important about this sword?"

"As I've told you, the Black Spider Clan is crumbling due to corruption. There have been assassination attempts on Mitsuri while he is weak and unable to defend himself. Without the loyalty of Gamja, the tradition of the Black Spider Clan would have easily been disintegrated. That is why they are desperately trying to find it and place it in his hands again." Mishu stayed quiet and allowed Ryu to soak in his words. "And there is one other aspect I forgot to mention."

Ryu looked to him. "What is it?"

"Remember how I told you and the others that the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi is not powerful than the Dark Dragon Blade?" Mishu asked with a slight nod in return from Ryu. "That is not entirely true."

"How so?"

Mishu gave a sigh. "In terms of power, there is no question that the powers of the Dokugumo-Ureeru cannot stand up to the powers of the Dark Dragon Blade. But the battle exists in the fighter, not the sword." Mishu paused. "The Dokugumo-Ureeru blesses the power of immortality and regeneration. When the fighter of the Dokugumo-Ureeru is slain, his body is physically reprocessed to continue on to another fighter, while when the fighter of the Dark Dragon Blade is slain, he dies."

Then Ryu spoke. "So no matter how many times the fighter of the Dark Dragon Blade kills his opponent, the enemy will eventually win."

Then Mishu nodded. "That's what Mitsuri wants. His only hopes for finding the Dark Dragon Blade was to restore his strength to find the Dokugumo-Ureeru. I must admit, Mitsuri is intelligent. His focus goes further beyond which sword is more powerful."

Ryu nodded in agreement. "Frankly, if Murai was aware of the sword, he would take any means to have it himself as well." Ryu gave a sigh. This was a bit of news he was faced with. He could already predict that his battle against Mitsuri may not be as intense as it was against Murai, but to bring death upon a man that cannot die would be his obstacle.

"There is something else I do not understand." Ryu ultimately spoke. "If Mitsuri wanted the Dark Dragon Blade so bad, why didn't he send the hierarchs after it?"

"He did send them. We were just fortunate not cross your path during our adventures." He replied. "One thing to know about Mitsuri, wherever there are Black Spider ninjas, there's a Black Spider hierarch not too far away."

The Black Spider hierarchs on Vigoor Empire? It did make sense to some of the unexplained phenomenoms he experienced, there were even times he would find the bodies of a Black Spider ninja dead, but very few were to the result of being murdered by a Vigoor Fiend. But for the hierarchs to never have crossed his path at all is a surprise.

"Umm, Ryu…" Mishu broke his attention and when Ryu looked to him, his associate pointed his finger signaling to someone behind him.

Ryu turned to see Aileen standing at the open door of the lodge. He quickly walked to her and held her. "Are you okay?" He said looking into her eyes.

She gave a slight nod. "Yeah, I think so." She spoke calm which pleased Ryu, nothing traumatic happened to her to where he wouldn't be as worried about her as he had to on Ayane. "What happened? Last I remember…"

Ryu softly hushed her. "I'll tell you all about it later." He then looked to Mishu. "What's our plan?"

"We can't stay here, it's obvious they know we're here. We have to get to the Migu Village as soon as possible."

"Then what?"

"We will have to search their caves for the sword. Hopefully, we can find it before Gamja does."

Ryu gave a nod. "Good we set out tomorrow." He looked back to Aileen. "Pack a bag, my dear. We need to make our own camp for the night."

This made Aileen raise an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Your training. There is much that needs to be done. Please hurry."

Aileen hesitated, "What about Ayane?"

Ryu looked to Mishu. "I think we can trust him. After all, he did save you and Ayane. That is if you don't mind."

Mishu gave a small smile. "Of course, not."

"Good." Ryu replied and turned his attention back to Aileen. "Hurry, we must leave now."

After another brief hesitation, Aileen disappeared into the tent and did as Ryu requested.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu and Aileen set up a camp deep within the forest, but still not to far away from their lodge just in case there was an alert for trouble. Ryu could only pray that he was safe from the Black Spider Clan's ninjas and their hierarchs for the time being, but he knew that it would not be a good idea to proceed any further until he was comfortable with Aileen protecting herself throughout the rest of the mission. He knew that she may not defeat a hierarch, but he was willing to at least teach her a few tricks to where she can possibly handle a few of the Black Spider ninjas.

Before the training began, Aileen spoke. "I thought you already taught me how to fight."

Ryu looked to her with a small smile, drew his secondary blade, and tossed it to her. "I did." He said. "I taught you how to protect yourself, not to kill."

Instantly, Aileen began waving away the sword she now held while shaking her head. "No, please, Ryu. I don't want to kill anyone."

"And neither do I." Ryu explained. "But I have no choice but to protect life." He then gave her a comforting smile and spoke softly. "If we do not protect ourselves, but the sounds of Mishu, this Dokugumo-Ureeru can cause the world a lot of havoc. And most of all, I do not know what I would do if I was to ever lose you."

Aileen was instantly weakened as she blushed to Ryu's sincerity. "But must we kill them?"

"It truly hurts me everytime I must take a man's life. But the key factor is that I 'must'. If I do not, then they will me. If I die, they will cause further disturbances."

Aileen gave a sigh. Again, Ryu was right. She hated the thought of using the known ninjitsu skills taught to her by Ryu to take another person's life. But what other option was there? The Black Spider Clan was out to ensure the death on those that interfered with their plan, and have already begun their attack with the mind games they play. And if she was to lose her life to these barbarians, she would rather give a fight, before falling victim to their blades.

Aileen pulled up her head and only gave Ryu a slight nod in approval to the training.

"Good," He said with another smile. "We shall start immediately."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so they did. Their training commenced and they spent the entire day within the forest as Ryu taught her as many useful tricks as he could to help protect her in battle. He knew that there was no way that he could teach her to master the skills he taught, but at least he was hoping that she would be comfortable maneuvering the sword.

After hours and hours of practicing and training the day was coming to a close. The chirps of the crickets were beginning to fill the air. Aileen was already completely exhausted, while Ryu looked as if he was barely beginning to sweat.

"Very good." Ryu responded approvingly watching Aileen perform another one of his own custom stunts successfully. She may not have done it as masterfully as he does, but she was learning. She was comfortable with the move. That's all he can ask for at this time. "Ready for more?"

"Please Ryu, I'm bushed. Can't we continue later?" Aileen asked.

Ryu looked to the sky and saw the inches of the remaining sun slowly starting to disappear under its horizon. He could've had Aileen train more even through the night hours, but Aileen would be worth even less if she's fighting exhausted. "Very well. There's just one last move. Then we'll call it a night."

Aileen gave a pouting sigh but ultimately agreed.

Ryu grabbed two long sticks from the ground, handing one to Aileen, then pointing the other in her direction in his hands as if it were a sword. "Have your sword touch mine." She did as she was told as she gripped her stick and had her blade touch his. "Now the quicker you perform this move, the more effective it will be."

Aileen gave a slight nod as Ryu performed the move as he spoke. "Slide your blade down your opponent's blade, until you feel it, touch his wrist." When Aileen looked, Ryu's stick was indeed touching her wrist.

"That's easy."

"Exactly. Which is why you will need to be quick with it. It's a very common move and most ninjas will not fall for it."

Aileen gave an understanding nod.

"Good." He said with a smile and commenced himself into his fighting position. "Let's give it a try and see how you do."


	22. Chapter 17: A Kunoichi Reborn

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Author's Note and Reviewer's Comments have been posted in the forum board. CHECK IT OUT!

DISCLAIMER: Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 – A Kunoichi Reborn**

The Black Spider Clan were masters at mind play, especially Mitsuri's hierarchs. First, Widow humiliated Aileen. Then, Yung broke Ryu's spirit. Then, Dokon shattered Ayane's. Now, it was Aisu trying to destroy Mishu's. Or was she? Did she mean the words she said to him yesterday? Mishu pondered on this thought but once again he found himself sitting next to a sleeping and traumatized Ayane, only this time he was alone with her.

After explaining the events that occurred at the lake to Ryu, while leaving out a few details, the Master Ninja felt it would be best if he began to train Aileen. This was a good sign. Not only had Ryu accepted him back, but there was trust. Either that or Ryu had become so angered that he wanted to taste the Black Spider's blood without having Aileen as a distraction. It also meant that just maybe his mission wasn't going to be postponed after all.

There were only three things holding him back that could cause his mission to thwart against his favor. Number one, Aileen. Sure Ryu maybe training her to become a stronger fighter but there is no way he can teach her to become a Master within a matter of days. Mishu was afraid that Aileen would still become a distraction in the later bouts. There's a very small chance that she _may_ learn to fend off a few ninjas, but there were also the hierarchs to take into consideration. Regardless, Mishu would still pass the suggestion of leaving Aileen at Migu Village.

Number two, Ayane. Raped, traumatized, distressed, and then to continue their antics by trapping her in a lake of ice. Here she lied peacefully, as Mishu well knew that when she woke, his face would be the last face she would want to see. But he needed Ayane. He needed her to complete his mission. She is a very strong athlete both physically and mentally, but emotionally, she's fragile and her will been shattered and broken into millions of pieces. Without the balance of all three, he knew she would be useless, and there was only one way to fix it. Mishu would have to play the Black Spider Clan's mind game on her as well. Hopefully, it would work. Hopefully…

Number three, himself. Yes, he noticed that his own emotions were starting to become a distraction. He vowed to never fall in love again due to the past emotional torment he suffered when Aisu left him for Widow, but there was something about Ayane he couldn't dismiss. Beautiful, strong, independent and aches to be loved. Maybe it was because he realized she reminded him a lot of Aisu. Maybe that is why he felt so strongly for her. Maybe his feelings are purely infatuation filling the void Aisu has left him with. Point of the matter is, his emotions are becoming a distraction, which may have a strong disadvantage on their mission. Somehow, someway, he would have to deal with it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayane stirred before she slowly opened her eyes. Misu had a reminiscence of Déjà vu when they popped open in partial fright.

"What are you doing here?" She yelped. Yes, Déjà vu indeed.

This time Mishu decided to take a different route, it was time for him to play his own mind game. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Where is everyone? What happen to me?" Ayane spoke in the same frightful tone she had after her awakening from Dokon.

Mishu gave a smile and politely spoke. "First off, calm down. Good news is you're not dead." Ayane arched her eyebrows. "Ryu took Aileen for some training and you…" He said with a pause and gave a little chuckle. "Let's just say water hasn't been your best friend these past few days."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember? Aisu trapped you under a lake of ice when you went to take a bath." Mishu wasn't for sure if telling her was the right thing to do, but he would soon find out.

Ayane then burst into tears. "Why do these things keep happening to me?"

Mishu rushed onto the bed and held her, "Shhh, it's okay. They are not just after you." He said rocking her.

"They're not?"

He looked down to her and shook his head with a smile. "No, Ayane. They're trying to break us."

"I don't get it."

Now was the time to play the mind game. "When Ryu lost to Yung, how did Ryu feel?"

"Hurt." She paused. "No, it was worse than hurt…"

Mishu interrupted. "It's hard to describe isn't it?"

She nodded.

"That's what they are trying to do to me as well."

"What did they do to you?"

"They tried winning me back through past feelings for a former lover."

"You were in love?"

Mishu knew he was speaking half the truth. The only thing he didn't mention was that he wanted to go back and postpone his mission. But when he said those words his smile left and a blank expression replaced it. Even though that emotional expression was entirely true, he knew it was playing well for his act. "Yes, to Aisu."

"A hierarch? You were in love with a hierarch?"

He chuckled. "It's not forbidden, Ayane. Ninjas can love hierarchs and vice versa." Her eyebrows shot up in astonishment. "That was a long time ago." He looked at her. "So you see, they are only trying to break us, so they can have the advantage over us."

Ayane stayed quiet soaking his words.

"Remember that Jacuzzi dream?" Ayane turned her head and Mishu felt her body begin to shake. "No, look at me." He said gently lifting her face by her chin. "It wasn't real. It was only an illusion. That's all."

"But it felt so real."

"That's how it's designed. To fool you to make you a willing host so Dokon can take over." Again, half-truth, half-lie. "Trust me, he could never touch a soul as precious as yours." Then she blushed. It was working, he could see it. Now it was time to see how much of his mind play worked. "Starting tomorrow, we are setting for the Migu Village and ready ourselves to finally put this to an end. Now I understand that you have been through a lot, but please remember. All of us have. You can either sit and lay in this bed until we make it back, or you can swear revenge on Dokon and the Black Spider Clan and take back your dignity."

"Tomorrow? Why so soon?"

"We can't wait any longer, Ayane. They have done their fair share of torments now it's our turn. And honestly, we need you by our side." Half-truth, half-for-persuasion.

Ayane smiled. "Thank you."

"So will you be with us? Or stay here to weep?"

"With you, of course." She replied.

The way she replied didn't please Mishu. It wasn't the same monotonous tone he remembered when he first met her with her blade to his throat. She almost sounded like…like Aileen. He was being to easy with his mind games. He had no more time for delay. Right now she's useless and he needed her. He was going to have to either make her or break her.

"If you need any help getting rid of pains," He ultimately said, "Then do what I do."

"What's that?"

"Get angry. Get that blood lust look in your eye and picture Dokon's head on a platter to serve to the bats." He saw a flash a sparkle of anger in her eyes. "That is, of course, unless you are willing to let him get away with what he did to you." He looked at her with a sly smile. "Are you going to let him get away with what he did to you?" Mishu spoke in a soft harsh tone of his own to fuel Ayane's anger.

She shook her head staring at him.

"This man has raped your soul and left you for dead." His face cringed as he spoke. "He controlled your body and forced you to fight a dear friend. Aisu trapped you under a frozen lake and all you can do is shake your head?"

"No." She was now giving him a cold stare.

"Then let me hear you say it Ayane." He paused. "Are you going to let them get away with it?"

"No." Again she said in an almost quiet tone keeping her cold stare on Mishu.

"Is that the best you can do?" Then he grabbed her shoulder and yelled to her face. "ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM GET AWAY WITH RAPING YOU!"

Without warning and with the kunoichi's sudden quickness, Ayane hopped out of the bed and pushed against Mishu until his body was against the wall. Also surprisingly, a blade was shoved against his neck.

_Where did that blade come from?_ He asked himself.

"You've made your point, okay?" She spoke harshly. "Quit trying to con me. The game is over."

Mishu gave a smile, then a chuckle, careful not to let his Adam's apple rub across the blade.

"What do you find so funny?"

He looked at her. "You're back. My con worked." He said. Ayane now with a stone face arched an eyebrow to him. "I'm sorry, Ayane, but it had to be done. You are too strong of a woman to mope around like you have been."

"I WAS RAPED!" She harshly yelled.

Mishu gave a little jump in fright hoping Ayane wouldn't begin to take her anger out on him, especially with the knife pressing harder against his neck. The table have definitely turned, now it was as if Ayane was the dominant figure and Mishu should have been to one to hide under the blankets of the bed. "Yes, you were." He said giving her a cold stare for persuasion. "And now it's time to get that revenge. That is what I wanted you to realize."

Slowly her blade began to release his neck but she still kept herself close to him. Then she spoke with her teeth gritted. "If you ever try to play another con game like that on me again, I'll pretend you're Dokon and I will slice your wrists and your testicles like he did me just to see how you like it."

"Fair enough."

She gave him another cold stare then he felt the pressure of her body and the blade being released from him.

"I am not a test tube." She said point the point of her blade towards his face. "I am not your mold of clay." She then yelled. "I AM NOT A VICTIM!"

Aggressively, Ayane threw the knife at a random spot to the wall adjacent from where Mishu stood.

Mishu kept his eyes forward, he knew his mind game worked, but now he was worried if he went too far with it.

"Dokon, Aisu, and your entire clan will pay for everything that has been done to me." She then pointed a finger at him. "And if you're not careful, Mishu, you will be part of that list." Mishu only nodded as Ayane then repeated making herself clear to the ex-Black Spider Clan ninja. "Don't ever con me again."

Mishu was partially afraid to speak, not from fright of the actions Ayane would take against. He was afraid of bringing her to a more angry state than she already was. Her heart was fueled again, but to what extent? What she too angry? Will it blind her? He could do more to assure that his mind game indeed work, but to make bring her to a worse state than she was in now was very risky. He only nodded.

She turned and walk away. "Now get out of here so I can get dressed. There's a lot of training I have to catch up on."

Mishu nodded with a smile as he turned to leave the room. Just before he left he looked over his shoulder. "Welcome back, Ayane."


	23. Chapter 18: Migu Village

Chapter 18 – Migu Village

The group gathered their belongings the next day and prepared to make their venture to Migu Village. Mishu was especially anxious to get Ryu there. Not only could he finally get rid of Aileen leaving her in safe company, but he also had a surprise for Ryu as well. A surprise that he could only hope to gain more of his trust that he had already successfully attained.

As far as Ryu goes, the past few days he only pondered his own thoughts. His thoughts on the Black Spider Clan, Yung, Xia, Aisu, Dokon, Mishu, Mitsuri, Gamja, all of these new characters that have been introduced into this life so suddenly. And this Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi that Mishu spoke with such caution. A blade so powerful that it has become the sole purpose of this mission. Is it really that powerful?

Ayane stayed quiet throughout the travel. Basically, she had nothing to say, she was no longer afraid, but angry. Filled with hate to learn of the things that have happened to her. Raped, frozen under a lake, and all for Mishu to save her. She glanced at Mishu a few times just to study. This man has saved her life, and she was just beginning to notice his presence. The question still shrouds her on how exactly he saved her life, she never bothered to ask. The truth still stands, regardless if he is with the Black Spider Clan or not, she owed him her life.

Aileen was in an emotional torment of her own. First, she's was completely humiliated by the sexually active hierarch, Widow. Then, she has seen more dead bodies in one day than she has in her lifetime. Then, she is still trying to cope with the fact that it is her own lover that causing these bodies to become dead. More so, she witnessed Ayane's body possessed by a ghost and a man who says he is no longer a Black Spider Clan ninja fight for her honor. Her mind was going in twist and circles trying to answer her own mental questions.

It's hard to even realize that all of these events happened so suddenly after his final fight against Murai. And only within a matter of days, Ryu had undergone his own sense of mental torment, almost as harsh as his time on the Vigoor Empire. Now he stood with other obstacles in his path. Trusting Mishu, learning more about this Dokugumo-Ureeru, his encounter with Yung, and a possible battle against the mysterious Mitsuri.

It took a two day hike until they reached the outskirts of Migu Village, this put a smile on Aileen's face. The village she hasn't seen since she was a child was now in her presence no more than 100 feet away from her.

Ryu, who had his mask off at this time, walked to her. "Well, this is what we've been waiting for."

"Thank you, Ryu." She gleefully said jumping into his arms.

"Are you going to keep them waiting?" Mishu said with a smile towards Aileen.

Aileen only shook her head as the group headed for the village.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon their arrival, it pleased Ryu to see little kids running along the open streets of the village laughing and playing and not bothering themselves to see the new guests walking within the village. That was until one of the children immediately recognized Mishu's Black Spider Clan uniform. The little boy froze in his tracks and stared at the former Spider ninja.

"So I guess it's true what the old man told us about the Spider Clan." Ryu spoke to Ayane.

Mishu overheard. "Yes it is true." He replied. "But there is something that I think that you three will like." Mishu then knelt to the child and began whispering in his ear.

Ryu looked on as he began to see the little boy's frightened expression began to turn into a smile.

"I promise." The little boy blurted out as he darted off out of sight.

"What was all of that about?" Ryu asked.

Mishu only turned with a smile. "You shall soon see."

Soon enough the group saw the kid return this time accompanied by an old man.

"I know him." Aileen said in an exciting whisper to Ryu.

"Who is he?"

But before she can answer the man spoke out. "Mishu? You have returned?"

"Kentaro." Mishu replied with a nod. "How are you?"

"Relieved to know you have returned. We have news that we must discuss and have been waiting anxiously on your arrival."

"You have?"

"Yes, come we must discuss." The old man anxiously signaled for the group to enter the village. It must have been extremely important, while the old man showed courtesy to the group, his primary concern seemed to be wrapped around what was to be said to Mishu.

But Mishu interrupted, "Wait, I have an announcement as well."

"You do?"

"Yes. First, inform your village that I have officially left the Black Spider Clan."

The old man gave a wide grin. "That's fantastic."

"I would also like to introduce you to the my new clan." He first pointed at Ryu. "Ryu Hayabusa of the Hayabusa Clan." Then at Ayane. "Ayane of the Hajinmon Mugen-Tenshin clan." Then at Aileen. "And do you recognize this female?"

Aileen was already blushing as she watched the man stare her down trying to find any remembrance of the female that stood before him. Then his eyes widened, "Aileen?"

"Yes, Kentaro. It is me." She replied as her eyes began to water.

"My goodness!" The old man yelped as he raced towards her embracing her in a strong hold.

Ryu could hear the sniffles from Aileen and smiled as he knew they were tears of joy as she embraced the man from her childhood. "I'm so sorry." He heard her say.

"Sorry? For what, my child?"

"For leaving. I never should have left." The old man pulled her away and wiped the tears from eyes. "I know you must hate me." She finished.

"Nonsense. The last thing we would ever do is hate you. We've missed you, but never hated you." The old man chuckled. "All of the years, I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize, my child. We all have reasons for the actions we take. Migu Village will not judge you on your actions, but will embrace you upon you're return."

Aileen then embraced the man again letting out of strong sigh of relief. "Thank you."

The others just stared on and even Ayane had a slight smile on her face as Aileen and old man Kentaro embraced once again.

Just then Mishu cleared his throat loud enough to garner the attention. The others looked to him. "You said there are matters we must discuss?"

"Yes, Mishu." The man released Aileen. "We mustn't waste anytime." He said as he led the group into the village.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how do you know the old man?" Ryu's first question to Mishu as they followed Kentaro to a leaded destination.

"The day the Black Spider Clan took over the Migu Village, I begged Mitsuri to allow myself to accompany the hierarchs and other clan members to assist them in taking over Migu Village and assist in recovering the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi." Mishu explained. "I informed Kentaro and a few selected members of the Migu Village that I wanted to retrieve the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi to keep it out of the Black Spider Clan's grasps."

"And they believed you?" Ryu asked.

Then Kentaro interrupted with a chuckle. "Of course not. We thought it was a trick. Another mind game by the Black Spider Clan to get us to find their precious sword so that they can continue to wreak their havoc."

"Well, apparently you trust him now."

"It was the little things Mishu did that won our trust. But there was one incident that stood out the most that made us realize that maybe this Black Spider ninja was real to his words." Kentaro kept his eyes forward as he spoke his story. "One day a hierarch named Yung was about to kill a little boy for coming within too close of a distance with his lover named, Xia. It was Mishu that stood between the boy and the hierarch and told him, 'You will have to kill me if you want to kill him'."

Ryu gave Mishu an astonished look. "I thought you couldn't beat him."

Mishu gave a slight smile. "I can't. But wouldn't you have done the same?"

Kentaro continued, "We still didn't immediately trust him from that point. But there were still little things Mishu would do to help keep us out of danger as much as he could. Many of our people still were slain by the Black Spider Clan and its hierarchs, but so many more would have died if it wasn't for the help of Mishu." Kentaro gave Mishu a pleasing look, "He has definitely been a blessing to our village."

Ryu gave Mishu an approving nod for his actions toward the help of the Migu Village, and just then Mishu knew that his tasks was accomplished on gaining more of Ryu's trust. If he was able to protect the village where Ryu's lover was born and raised, the Hayabusa ninja would have no choice but to trust and thank him for his actions. But Mishu was only looking for the trust, not the thanks, and the approving nod from Ryu was all the thanks he needed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kentaro led the group to a small cottage he announced as his home. He introduced the group to his family, a wife and three kids. After the short introductions, he led them to the underground basement of his home. Ryu examined the surroundings of the basement. It was self-done, the architecture looked as if it was a fast-paced job. Probably created upon the arrival of the Black Spider Clan.

Everyone sat around a table as the wife provided them with drinks as the meeting commenced.

Mishu asked. "What news do you have for me this time, Kentaro?"

Kentaro gave a smile. "We found it."

Mishu's mouth dropped at Kentaro's response which made Ryu ask, "Found it? Found what?"

Kentaro gave Ryu the same smile. "The Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi."

"When? How long ago did you find it?" Mishu asked.

"Only a few days ago." Kentaro replied. "We followed your request and secured it while still pretending to work diligently within the caves."

"Are you sure it's the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi?"

Kentaro lowered his eyes. "Unfortunately, yes." He looked up to Mishu. "Upon retrieving the sword, it was not in a secured case. Someone had to touch to retrieve it."

Ryu asked. "What happened?"

"The instant one of our diggers touched it, his mind went ablaze. He forced himself to secure the sword as others watched. According to their story, that man's sanity vanished."

"Can I see him?" Ryu spoke.

Kentaro only kept his eyes lowered as he spoke. "On the first day, we took him home to his family so he could receive the comfort of his loved ones. He didn't speak, was extremely silent, and his body twitched heavily throughout the night. On the second, he screamed in unknown pain and agony, spoke in a weird and unknown tongue, and mutilated parts of his own body. " Kentaro then gave a long sigh. "On the third day, his wife and kids were found dead and he was the one holding a bloody knife with drool dripping down his body." He looked at Ryu. "I had to take it upon myself to put him out of misery and pain."

Ryu's eyes lowered and looked back to Kentaro. "I'm sorry."

Kentaro gave a slight smile. "Don't be. Though it was a tragic end, he did us a great good by securing the sword to ensure no one else shared the same fate. He gave his life for the better of us."

"All of this happened by him just merely touching the sword?"

Kentaro only responded with a nod.

Then Mishu spoke with gritted teeth. "It is time we get rid of the Dokugumo-Ureeru now."

Ryu replied. "I agree. We cannot let the Black Spider Clan have this power any longer."

Mishu looked to Kentaro. "You've done well. Do you have the location of the sword?"

Kentaro nodded. "Yes. I can lead the way for you."

Mishu bowed. "Thank you, I only have one request."

"Anything, Mishu."

Mishu looked at Aileen. "This may be dangerous. I believe Ryu would agree if I were to ask you to stay here while we retrieved the sword."

Kentaro smiled. "I believe that's a fabulous idea." He looked at Aileen. "The wife was just as ecstatic as I was when she laid her eyes upon you."

Even Aileen blushed at the idea. "I would love to."

But it was Ryu who intervened. "No."

Everyone, including Ayane who has been quiet throughout this order gave Ryu a strange look. Ryu only stood wrapping the Dragon Sword around him, "She's coming with us."

Everyone still looked on in confusion. Mishu spoke. "She is? But why?"

Ryu looked to Kentaro. "No offense to you, but she'll be safer with me."

"Are you serious?" Mishu blurted. "That cave will most likely be crawling with Black Spider clan ninjas waiting on our arrival. It's too dangerous."

Then Aileen spoke. "I agree, Ryu. Maybe I should stay."

Ryu spoke. "Those caves are crawling with Black Spider ninjas just as, at anytime, the streets of Migu Village could be crawling with Black Spider ninjas. If they found Aileen, they could kill her or even hold her hostage just to get to me, they know who she is. At least with me, she'll have some type of safety. I would rather for her to be with me and die because I know I will have gave my life first to protect hers, than for her to stay here and to die without my protection." He gave Mishu a strong look. "She's coming."

Mishu replied. "I assure you Ryu, she will be safe here."

Then Aileen. "Yes, Ryu, I will be fine."

"There is no discussion on this." He looked to Aileen. "You are my strength, my love. I cannot take any risk on losing you. At least with me, my life will be given for yours. I will taste the metal of a swinging blade if it means for you to live another day."

Aileen's eyes became glassy at Ryu's remark as she approached him with a strong embrace. "I love you, Ryu Hayabusa."

And just then, Mishu knew that his plans on keeping Aileen in Migu Village were now thwarted.


	24. Chapter 19: Hidden Secrets

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Author's Note and Reviewer's Comments have been posted in the forum board. CHECK IT OUT!

DISCLAIMER: Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 – Hidden Secrets**

Ryu, Aileen, Ayane, Mishu, and Kentaro made their way to the cave which held the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi safe from the Black Spider Clan.

"Kentaro," Ryu asked as they journeyed. "How do you know Aileen?"

Kentaro smiled but before he could answer, Aileen blurted. "Kentaro was the one who raised me after my parents passed."

Kentaro nodded. "Raised her, loved her, clothed her, fed her. I treated her as if she was one of my own children." He then said. "In fact, she was on of my own children.

As they proceeded through the forest Kentaro spoke as he pointed as a cleared dirt path. "This is where we used to send our messengers to find help when the Black Spider Clan first made their arrival to our village."

"Ahh," Ryu replied. "Very clever."

"Unfortunately, the Black Spider Clan found this path and killed those that tried to make any escape." He looked at Ryu. "We tried our hardest to make a contact with you."

Then Ayane smiled. "Well, we can say that there was at least one of your messengers was lucky enough to make it to us."

"There was?" Kentaro asked.

Ryu nodded. "Yes, an old man came to my shop and warned us about the Black Spider Clan controlling the Migu Village. They asked for our assistance." He looked at Aileen. "I am shamed to say that I declined the offer, but it was Aileen who persuaded me."

"You said 'an old man'?" Kentaro stared at Ryu with a questionable look.

"Yes, he was going to buy a Saki Tray but…" Ryu noticed Kentaro's expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Well," Kentaro said, "we would never send the elderly on such dangerous missions. Are you sure he said he was from Migu Village?"

"Positive. Couldn't it have been a man that has taken a different and safer route then the messengers?"

Kentaro shook his head. "Very doubtful. Well, unless if I wasn't notified and the man took off without informing anyone." Kentaro look was becoming more confused. "Was there a name that was mentioned?"

Ryu thought, "He did mention a name, but I cannot recall."

"Jian." Ayane said. "Jian Migu."

"Well that's absurb." Aileen blurted.

"How so?" Ayane asked.

Then Kentaro answered for her. "Jian Migu built the Migu Village over eight generations ago. He died in the midst of building our church. That is why we named the village after him. He has been dead for many decades."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though they knew the caves would be crawling with Black Spider ninjas, Kentaro assured that they were unaware of their discovery. The only obstacle would be to dispose of those that occupied the caves and so they did.

After their two-day journey, the cave entrance was already guarded by three Black Spider ninjas to where Ryu and Mishu together quickly disposed of. The two worked well as team. There were no similarities in their style, but it was their performance together which made it an enjoyable view to see the two fight side-by-side. Once inside the caves, the group overcame more ninjas and many surprise attacks. Some were difficult, the rest were easy as they made their way deeper into the cave. As instructed, Kentaro and Aileen stood behind waiting for all dangers to be cleared before they continued on.

After a few more quarrels, Kentaro announced, "This is it." He called one of the diggers that watched on as Ryu, Mishu, and Ayane fought. "Take us to see the sword and hurry."

The worker nodded as he and the other ran to the location. There were many workers, sweating from exhaustion, all pretending to be hard at work. "We buried it here." The worker replied pointing at a spot at the ground.

"Good," replied Mishu. "We'll start digging."

And so they did. The workers began digging as Ryu, Mishu, and Ayane scouted to assure no interferences would come along. Apparently, the workers buried the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi very deep, because it took longer than intended. But when they were finally finished, a large and beautifully crafted wooden case with metal sidings was extracted from the hole.

"This is it." Kentaro smiled as the others began to gather around. Kentaro placed his hands on the case and slowly opened it to view to the group the sword that laid inside. A beautifully crafted sword with a pulsating purple glow, surrounded by soft materials of silk to keep it comfortable.

Mishu gave a grin, "That is it, the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi." He said excitedly. "We found it!"

Ryu asked. "How can we be sure?"

Mishu jokingly replied, "Want to grab it yourself and find out?" Ryu gave a slight chuckle as Mishu turned his focus back to the sword. "Now we can't waste time, we have to destroy this sword immediately."

Kentaro looked at Mishu with a smile. "I agree. Then you must return to our village for a celebration."

"You are too kind, Kentaro. But the celebration should be held in honor of your people. You were the brave ones."

Then they shook hands. "It was an honor to help you."

"The same for me." Mishu replied and glanced at the sword again. "Now we mustn't waste any time, there's no telling…" Mishu looked at Kentaro who's mouth was dropping and eyes wide as he gave Mishu a frightnened expression. "Kentaro? What's wrong?" Then speckles of blood drip from the old man's mouth onto Mishu's hand. Mishu yelped out, "Kentaro!" The old man suddenly and lifelessly fell against Mishu and the former Black Spider ninja witnessed a knife stuck to the back of his neck.

"Kentaro!" Aileen yelled out.

Then another voice spoke out. "If you don't want to suffer the same fate, hand over the sword."

The group turned to see the entire team of the Black Spider Clan hierarchs standing before them, Aisu, Dokon, Yung, and Xia, all accompanied by an old man. The old man that stood before them Ryu immediately recognized the face.

"It's you." Ryu exclaimed. "The old man from the shop."

Mishu looked to Ryu. "Gamja? He was the one that came to your shop."

"That's Gamja?" Ryu rhetorically asked.

"Isn't funny," Gamja spoke. "How at first I beg you to come save this pathetic village, and then I warn you to stay away?"

"But why?"

"No explanation is needed. The hero always saves the day. The hero always finishes his missions. What better way to find the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi than allowing the hero to find it for us." Ryu was tricked. "Good job, hero." Gamja finished with a sly smile, then his face cringed and yelled out. "NOW HAND IT OVER!"

Ryu, Mishu, and Ayane drew their weapons. "Never!" Ryu replied.

Gamja gave a chuckle which grew into a large laugh. "Do you really think your small band of pathetic ninjas can defeat my hierarchs?" He said looking at Ryu. "You couldn't defeat Yung." Then at Ayane. "And let's not mention the pleasure Dokon had with you." Then to Mishu. "And finally the traitor, Kaki." He lip curled in anger as he pierced his cold stare.

"Don't call me that name."

Gamja gave a smile. "Aisu informed me you haven't told the others of who you are." Mishu only gave Aisu a glance to which she turned away lowering her eyes. "Do you think that it's fair to them?"

Ryu then asked. "What is he talking about Mishu?"

"It's nothing, Ryu. Believe me." Mishu responded keeping a cold stare at Gamja.

"Ha!" Gamja blurted. "There is much you need to learn about your friend, Kaki." He said. "But I am not here to reveal secrets, I've only come for the sword and will take any measures needed to retrieve it."

"Then our dead bodies are your only option." Mishu responded.

"As much as it would please me to kill you and your friends, " Gamja replied. "for some odd reason, Mitsuri has a heart for you and do not want you to be harmed."

This struck Mishu in surprise. He left the clan, assisted with the killings of other clan members, assisted Ryu in finding the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi, and even turned down the chance to re-join the Black Spider Clan, and yet and still Mitsuri cares for him.

"So instead, "Gamja continued. "We are taking other measures to get what we want while still abiding by Mitsuri's request." He looked to Aisu and nodded his head signaling him.

She stood in front of him and her hands of ice were becoming surrounded by the frost wind of black magic.

"Aisu, don't do this." Mishu yelled out.

Aisu looked up to him, her eyes were filled with tears slowly crawling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Kaki." Gamja spoke out with a devious grin. "I'm sure you will find some way of leaving out of here alive."

Mishu yelled out, "NO!"

But at the point it was all too late, Aisu released a huge blast of ice from her body which was large enough and strong enough to hit all four individuals. Ice from the cold winds surrounded each of their bodies and ice particles clung to their skin freezing each of them in place. When the wind stopped, Ryu, Aileen, Ayane, and Mishu, were all trapped under a large block of ice.

Aisu lowered her hands and gave another saddened glance at the frozen statue of Mishu Nguyen. She looked back to Gamja. "It's done."

Gamja smiled in approval.

Xia asked. "I don't get it. Why can't we kill them now? While they are at our disposal?"

Yung walked towards the group to retrieve the cased sword where it laid as Gamja answered. "As much as I hate it, we must follow Mitsuri's orders. But now it doesn't matter, "He said as Yung handed him the case. "We have the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi once again. Our master will soon be reborn."

Dokon spoke. "What about the others?" He asked referring to the on-looking diggers.

Gamja gave them a cold stare then turned away. "Kill them."


	25. Chapter 20 Secret Revealed

**Chapter 20 – Secret Revealed**

Ryu eyes popped open as he inhaled strong wind of air. He quickly sat up. It was nighttime and he was laid by a fire; completely unaware of how he ended at what seemed to be a campsite. He continued studying his surroundings. How did he get here? How long has he been out? Was everything that just happened part of a dream? His last memory consisted of Aisu freezing himself, Aileen, Ayane, and Mishu.

_Mishu._ He thought to himself. Ryu was beginning to trust the man and now his mind was full of questions when he learned that their follower had a secret he had kept from them for so long.

"You should go back to sleep." Ryu snapped his head in the direction of the voice. It was Mishu sitting at the fire teasing his blade with a rock, "We have a big day tomorrow."

Ryu immediately stood to his feet. "Who are you?"

Mishu raised his eyebrow to him. "What do you mean? It's me. Mishu."

"Who are you really?" He paused. "Kaki."

Suddenly, Mishu stopped sharpening his sword then turned his eyes away from him. "That is something that's best left unsaid."

"What happened to the block of ice we were trapped in?" Ryu asked. "How did you really get Ayane out of that pond? And how did you really release yourself from the ropes when I fought Yung?"

Mishu looked at Ryu. "You sound like you already figured it out."

Ryu kept a cold stare at Mishu. "I'm hoping that I'm wrong."

Mishu laid his sword on the ground and stood. Just then Ayane and Aileen heard the commotion and exited the tent. "Believe me, Ryu, when I tell you. Pretend that you're wrong."

"Mishu, the truth." Ryu said as the women looked on. "Tell me now."

Mishu now had a cold stare and it was piercing right at Ryu Hayabusa. "You want to know the truth?" He asked them. "You all want to know the truth?" He raised his hand to all of their surprises, Mishu's hand was suddenly engulfed in live flames. Aileen gave a small yelp and Ayane could only look on in shock of the ex-Black Spider Ninja's hand surrounded in an instant roaring fire. Mishu felt no pain as he looked at them. "That is the truth."

Ryu continued on with his stone face. "You're one of them. A hierarch."

"Yes, you're right Ryu. I was a hierarch. But it was all only for the mission of retrieving the sword keeping it away from the Black Spider Clan."

"For all I know you led them to the caves to find us." Ryu replied. "For all I know, it was you that killed Kentaro and possibly the entire Migu Village."

"This is why I didn't tell you. I knew you would take it this way."

"You are a hierarch!" Ryu yelled out.

"Was a hierarch. Think outside of the box Ryu. I have fought next to you all of this time…"

"For all I know it was part of your deception!" Ryu yelled interrupting Mishu.

Mishu gave a sigh, "I am not the matter here. Gamja is now delivering the Dokugumo-Ureeru to Mitsuri as we speak. If we move now we can stop them while Mitsuri is still weak. But if he touches that sword…"

"We?" Ryu interrupted again. "You actually think I would allow a Black Spider hierarch to assist me in taking down the Black Spider Clan?"

"You cannot do this by yourself."

"There have been many obstacles where I have heard those same words and still came out the victor."

Mishu continued to give Ryu his cold stare, "So what are you saying?"

"I was already lenient when I didn't have Ayane kill you when we first met." Ryu said drawing his sword. "This is your only chance to escape from me now with your life still intact."

Mishu kept his stare, "Do you think your sword scares me?" Mishu withdrew his sword from its scabbard. "One promise to you, Ryu Hayabusa," He said as his hand began to glow a fiery reddish-orange color and suddenly the metal blade of his sword was engulfed in live flames. He finished his sentence, "My sword is stronger than yours."

The two stood and stared at each other and readied their weapons in their battle stances. They both shared cold piercing stares with Ryu's Dragon Blade gleaming from the moonlight and Mishu's weapon standing tall engulfed in the burning flames.

"NO!" Ayane yelled out as she jumped between them. "No fighting!"

But the two still only stood as if they were waiting for the other to make the first attack. Ayane turned to Ryu. "Ryu, maybe you're over thinking this. Maybe he is on our side."

"Look at him, Ayane." Ryu replied. "Red hair, red eyes, his sword is on fire, all of this should've been evident when he returned you from the pond. He has hierarch written all over them. Hierarchs are loyal to their clan." His eyes darted to Mishu, "Right, Kaki?" But Mishu only kept silent.

"Ryu, I could be dead!" Ayane exclaimed. Ryu's eyes darted to Ayane as he could see the trembling in her eyes. And she repeated. "I could be dead."

"Ryu." Ryu heard Aileen call in a soft tone, almost whisper-like.

He turned his attention towards her and viewed her staring at him, frightened and afraid, only talking to Ryu through her eyes. He then turned his sights back to Mishu. "Very well." He said returning his sword to his scabbard.

Mishu saw the signs of Ryu's burning heart diminish as he did the same with his sword. In an instant, the once engulfed flaming sword, was returned to its cool metal blade as Mishu returned his sword to its own scabbard. "After this mission, I will be out of your lives forever, I promise."

Ryu turned away from him. "I agreed not to fight you, not to accompany us on this mission. We will do this without you."

"But Ryu, you will be heavily outnumbered, you need me…"

Ryu turned his head to where he could see Mishu out of the corner of his eye. "You are a Black Spider Clan hierarch. You have lied to us since the beginning. There is no way I can trust you. Leave now, Mishu."

At first, Mishu stood in utter shock as he watched Ryu grabbed and held of Aileen. Even from his distance he could tell that Aileen was shivering in his arms. He glanced at Ayane who stood alone staring at the ground in her own sense of discomfort and shame. That's when he realized after feeling the groups monotoned emotions filling that air, that he didn't belong. He has only brought hurt to them since the first day. If it wasn't for him, Ayane would never have been raped nor trapped in that pond. Ryu would never feel the pain of almost killing someone close to him. Aileen wouldn't have had to witness the death of the man that had raised her after so many years. This was all of his doing even if it did mean retrieving the Dokugumo-Ureeru, even if it meant sacrificing his own emotions as well as others to assure his mission was accomplished successfully.

Then Mishu's eyes lowered to a cold stare. "Fine." He said catching the attention of the others around him. He marched toward his tent and retried a small bag. "All I wanted to do was help." He said. "I'll be sure to stay out of your way from here on out." He turned to the forest and began to make his exit.

But it was Ayane, that watched him tread his way out of vision's sight. Maybe Ryu didn't trust him, maybe Aileen didn't trust him, but one thing she knew for sure was that she believed him. It was Mishu that saved her life when her first attempt was to end his. It was Mishu's face that she saw first each time she woke from her troubles. Even as obnoxious as he was, it was Mishu that fueled her to regain her revenge on Dokon. He couldn't leave, he is not at fault for the mind games the Black Spider Clan has played on them over the days.

"MISHU WAIT!" She yelled out and ran into the depths of the forest.

"AYANE!" Ryu called out, but it was already evident her mind was already set on tracking Mishu. He quickly turned to Aileen. "Get in the tent."

She gave a quick nod as Ryu darted towards Ayane's direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MISHU!" Ayane saw him in sight as he turned to her. She quickly ran to him, "Don't leave. We need you."

Ryu wasn't too far behind. "Ayane, what are you doing!"

She turned to him. "Mishu hasn't been lying to us."

"How can you be for sure?"

"I can't be." Ayane replied to Ryu then turned her head towards Mishu, "But I do know he saved my life when he didn't have to."

"Don't you understand Ayane," Ryu spoke. "It may have been all part of his plan with the Spider Clan."

Ayane turned her head to Ryu again. "Maybe so. Then again, maybe not. I feel that he's worth the risk. Don't you?"

A very good question Ayane asked as they both looked at Ryu awaiting a sudden answer. Was Mishu or "Kaki" or whatever he called himself worth the risk? Ryu's worst fear of Mishu was walking directly into a trap of the Black Spider Clan all conspired by this Mitsuri, the leader of the Black Spider Clan whom has reluctantly yet to even show his face.

Was Mishu worth the risk? Yung, Xia, Aisu, Dokon, Gamja, Mitsuri, not to mention the entire Black Spider Clan he knew for sure were all against him. Ryu and Ayane were already heavily outnumbered and are to face these mystical hierarchs. He has already lost to Yung as Ayane to Xia, even Ayane had her experience against the powers of Dokon and Ayane. Gamja has yet to reveal his true powers and now that the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi rests in the Black Spider Clan's hands, there's no telling how powerful this being Mitsuri is.

Is Mishu worth the risk? For everything standing in Ryu's way, Mishu's probable involvement with the Black Spider Clan would probably surprise him, but it wouldn't shock him. But Ryu has seen Mishu's skills as a fighter and the new knowledge of his powers may be of help. So yes…Mishu is worth the risk.

"Ryu," Mishu interrupted Ryu's thoughts. "I apologize for not telling you the truth from the beginning. But you must believe me…"

"Quiet!" Ryu demanded. He continue to ponder more if he was making the right decision, allowing Mishu to continue to fight by their side even if it meant walking into a trap Ryu could not get himself out of. But he had to take the risk, he would rather have Mishu on his side rather than the Black Spider Clan's. He looked at Mishu. "If you give me one reason to where I can't…"

"Don't worry, " Mishu said with a sly smile already knowing how Ryu's sentence will finish. "I swear my life to you that I will do what I can to assist you in stopping the Black Spider Clan once and for all."

Ryu gave a nod as the three stood in silence. That was until Ayane spoke. "So what's the plan?"

"Kill Mitsuri." Mishu responded. "By now the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi has already reached the fortress and Mitsuri's powers will be restored."

"Is it that simple?" Ryu asked. "He touches the blade and he powerful all over again."

"Fortunately no. The blade has been out of his hands for much too long. There has to be some type of human sacrifice to reawaken the sword. Once done, then his powers will be restored."

"So we have time?" Ryu asked.

"Probably not. For Mitsuri already has made plans on the person who will sacrifice their life for the better of the clan."


	26. Chapter 21: The Sacrifice

**Chapter 21 – The Sacrifice**

Yung, Xia, Gamja, Aisu, and Dokon all made it back to the Black Spider Clan's fortress in one piece with the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi in hand ready for deliverance to their leader. The hierarchs walked past the gate guards with ease, for the guards, nor any other member of the Black Spider Clan, wanted to be in their path as they strolled. They walked into the fortress quickly full of determination. Each of their faces was filled with a seriousness but their emotions were filled with excitement of finally possessing the sword in their grasps again.

Inside the fortress, was dark, very little light brought illumination throughout the hallways of the fortress. It was filled with rooms of all types, from Clan quarters, to hierarch quarters, to the gymnasium and training, and much more. But the most extravagant had to have been the Throne Room. The room with the most illumination of all. Regular clan members were never allowed entry and even the hierarchs would have to make special requests. For this was Mitsuri's home, filled with gold and riches from the world all over. This is where he slumbered, where he ruled, and where the Dokugumo-Ureeru slept. To this day, the story of the theft of the Dokugumo-Ureeru is still a shock to all. How were they able to pass the guards? How were they able to survive Mitsuri? How were they even able to carry the sword without losing their own sanity? These questions are unknown and may never be answered, and now in this event, those questions and answers were now irrelevant since the sword was now back in their grasp.

Gamja stopped the group of hierarchs in a long hallway, which led to the Throne Room after passing through a few more entries.

"It is safe to say that Kaki has released himself and the others from Aisu's magic. So we haven't much time." Gamja spoke now with his mask off.

Xia snorted. "I still think we should've killed them."

Gamja gave his daughter a strong cold eye. "Then I will allow you to speak to Mitsuri on his decision."

Xia stayed quiet and gave her cold stare to the ground rather than her father, knowing that only death would come to her if she questioned Mitsuri's orders.

But it was Yung that spoke aloud, pulling Xia under his arm. "Do not speak to her in that tone." He said abrasively.

Gamja released a bothered sigh, "I really wish you two would show the same love for the Clan as you do each other."

But Yung didn't respond; rather he only continued to stare down his father. Gamja only ignored Yung's stare when he caught sight of Aisu's humiliated look towards the ground, "And what is your problem?"

Aisu looked up to notice that Gamja was indeed talk to her. "Nothing. I am fine, why do you ask?"

Gamja didn't need to ask the questions he knew the answers to. He didn't need to ask the questions to which he knew she would deny. So instead he skipped the interrogation and immediately proceeded with the accusations. "Kaki deserved what he received. If he comes back here, he and whoever else stands by his side will die."

"Do not worry Gamja," She said politely with a bowed head. "My loyalty is still to the clan."

"It better be. Mitsuri will not tolerate your emotions for a traitor." Gamja looked around to the bunch in front of him. "We have the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi." He opened the case which held the sword. "All can be considered restored once Mitsuri's hand is placed on this handle."

"And your life as well." Xia replied with a cold stare.

Gamja looked at his daughter, it was his child. He could see behind the cold stare to see her concern. "It is for the better of the Clan, young one."

"But why you?"

"This has been written many years ago if an event like this were to ever happen. I have already given my word to Mitsuri and the Clan, that I will do whatever to ensure the ongoing success of the Black Spider Clan." He paused. "Even if it means to give my life."

"This is why I do not bother with the Clan." She replied.

Gamja could only sigh, Yung and Xia love for each always kept them strong and a valuable asset to the Black Spider Clan. Unfortunately, they could care less of the outcome of the Clan. Though they may have fought for the Clan, they only fought for the pure enjoyment of battling together, never for the true missions and success of the Clan. "My only dying wish is that my children take my place, and not to allow my name go in vain."

"What if I don't want you to give your life?" She asked.

Gamja came close to his daughter and embraced her. "Do not fret, as you will see, this is the best step for all of us." He then looked to the group. "All of us will receive the reward of the returning the Dokugumo-Ureeru back to the Spider Clan."

But no one responded. All kept their heads bowed in humiliation and sadness, each for a reason of their own. "There should be no sadness on this grand day." Gamja spoke proudly. "This is a time of celebration. The Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi will bring forth a new beginning to the Black Spider Clan under the powerful leadership of Mitsuri." He looked upon his group with a smile. "You all shall soon see the new power of our gracious leader."

For what Gamja hope to be a speech to lift their spirits he still felt the disappointment and sadness amongst the group. He was proud to learn that his followers cared for him, but to his dismay he intended for their excitement as the new generation of the Black Spider Clan was now admist. Speaking of which, he has already wasted too much time.

"Enough of this," He said and the commanded. "There is no doubt that Kaki, Ryu, and the others will make their journey here." He turned to Aisu. "Aisu, put the leaders on full alert, I want scouts patrolling the area, I don't want them getting past our security." Aisu gave a nod and Gamja turned his attention to his children. "Yung and Xia, end all training session and set all ninjas to patrol our territory. If Kaki and the others make it past the first level and enter our quarters, I do not want them entering the throne room, especially if the ceremony has not been completed."

The two only gave a nod taking in their orders as Gamja turned away from the group with the Dokugumo-Ureeru in hand. That was until Dokon stopped him.

"Sir, what would you like for me to do?" He asked.

Gamja turned to Dokon with a mischievous smile. "Nothing. If they make it past the others, you will be the first to take them out."

Dokon returned the smile as his eyes quickly began to glow the horrific green color as he replied. "Gladly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then Gamja quickly began making his way to the throne room where Mitsuri laid peacefully. This was the day he had waited for after such a long struggle. He was beginning to believe that involving Ryu into the search for the sword was preposterous. He was beginning to believe that involving Ryu was only a sign of desperation. The Black Spider Clan was beginning to crumble and he could feel corruption stirring stronger within his midst. The Black Spider Clan indeed needed a strong ruler to assure no ninja would be idiotic to step against. The Black Spider Clan indeed needed a strong ruler to bring about a new dawn and a new age that the Black Spider Clan has missed out on for so many years. The time was indeed now, and Gamja strutted proudly to Mitsuri's quarters.

Everything comes with a price. For the very first in all of Gamja's life. It was the first time he had ever seen Xia shed tears for another person other than Yung. It was the first every in all of Gamja's life that he witnessed the saddened look on Yung's face upon the announcement of the sacrifice.

What was more important to Gamja? The rebirth of the Clan? Or his family? Never would he have imagined his children care so much him but never revealed it. In fact, he raised them more as tools rather than children. He raised them to become to top hierarchs of the Clan just so he would die safely knowing that his generation would survive leading the Black Spider Clan alongside Mitsuri. Was his family more important? Yes, he knew it. He didn't have to ask himself twice either. The family will always be most important. And his family will always consist of Yung, Xia, and the Black Spider Clan.

Gamja strutted through the hallways coming closer to the throne room. As always three guards watched the entrance preventing any unwanted visitors. When they saw Gamja they politely relieved themselves of their position allowing him to pass as Gamja entered inside.

Before closing the door he looked to the guards and harshly spoke. "Do not interrupt me. And guard this door with your lives."

The guards nodded and Gamja slammed the door shut.

He turned his back to the door and exhaled. This was the time he awaited for. The time where he would die. There was no turning back now as he began to walk towards Mitsuri's bedroom quarters.

Mitsuri's bedroom was filled with candles that gave illumination. Silk drapes hung from the ceiling to give the room its grace. And within, mass weapons mounted on the walls to give the room its power. Gamja was merely a few feet away from the bed where Mitsuri laid. He looked down glancing at the Dokugumo-Ureeru once more; assuring himself that he was making the right decision.

Of course it had to be. It was written that Gamja would give his life for the better of the Clan. After serving all of his life and living by their rules, he knew nothing else, only that a sacrifice had to be made, and Gamja, being the strongest force of all of the hierarchs, was the first chosen to assist the Black Spider Clan out of their predicament.

Gamja slowly walked to the bed with the Dokugumo-Ureeru still safely encased graciously provided by the diggers of the Migu Village. He pulled open the canopy's silk drapes to reveal a very old man laying in the bed.

The old man was undoubtedly Mitsuri. Extremely skinny, practically skeletal. Wrinkled pale skin clenched to his bones. His eyes closed and his mouth partially open, Mitsuri was too weak to even keep his mouth closed. Gamja knew Mitsuri could feel his presence, but was too weak, possibly aralyzed, to make any acknowledgement. The old man just laid in bed awoke, but his demeanor would make you believe that he was asleep, possibly awaiting death. Each time Mitsuri exhaled the oxygen inhaled, Gamja could easily make out dust particles exiting his mouth to where Mitsuri's organs had crumbled and dried.

This was the curse of the Dokugumo-Ureeru. Granting the holder immortality, but as a consequence the holder still ages on if he loses possession of the sword. Mitsuri was painfully living his age, unable to die because the Dokugumo-Ureeru would not allow him to. But in all fairness, Mitsuri will receive his second chance at life as Gamja placed the case on the bed beside the old man.

"Master," Gamja spoke knowing Mitsuri was listening. "The time has come for your rebirth. We have found the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi." Gamja may have been mistakened, but it looked as if Mitsuri released a longer exhale of excitement from the news. "The sword beckons your call Master. And I am here to play my duty and sacrifice myself to you and the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi."

Gamja opened the case and gave the sword a view. It was already aglow. It knew that it was home next to its Master. "Grab it, sir. It calls for you."

Just then Mitsuri's fingers twitched, but his arm did not move. It couldn't. The man was too weak to do so. Gamja carefully lifted Mitsuri's hand assisting him to touch the sword. "It calls to you, sire. Answer its pleas. Let it know you have returned." Then Gamja placed Mitsuri hand on the handle, careful not to let his own skin touch the sword. "Grab it, Master. It calls for your leadership."

Gamja watched as Mitsuri's hand only rested on the sword. That was it. Nothing else happened. The only sight Gamja viewed was a frail old pale man lying in his bed, unable to die, with his hand resting on the handle of the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi. Was it too late?

Just then, Mitsuri's fingers twitched catching Gamja's attentiong. Then it twitched again as Mitsuri showed Gamja more activity than he has ever done since the lost of the sword. Gamja's eyes widened when he noticed that dust no longer exited from the man's mouth. The Dokugumo-Ureeru was indeed doing its work.

"That's it Master, accept its power it is providing you." Gamja spoke with a piercing smile. "Accept the curse of the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi."

Mitsuri fingers then began to move as the Black Spider Clan leader slowly, but surely, began to grasp the blade. Suddenly, Mitsuri's eyes popped open, sucking in air as if he was choking.

The time was now. Mitsuri was slowly gaining back his strength, and now was the time to assure the leader received his powers. Now was the time Gamja would give away his life.

"My life is yours, sire. Kill me. Bring about the new age of the Black Spider Clan."

Mitsuri still showed great signs of weakness as he struggled to pull the sword out of the case. Gamja then assisted the weak man by grabbing his hands and aiming the sword at his stomach. "Take my life, Master, and rebirth shall be yours."

But the blade didn't move. Mitsuri still just laid upon the bed with a tight grasp around his sword. Mitsuri was still too weak.

"Master you must find the strength. There is no more I can do." Gamja wanted to assist in the killing but it was against the regulations of the ceremony. Mitsuri, and Mitsuri alone, had to find to strength to commit the action.

"Sire, please. The Clan awaits your leadership. Push the blade inside me. Take my life and be reborn as the grandest of all leaders."

Then Gamja felt the point of the blade pinch his skin. "That's it sire. Harder. Kill me. Push the blade inside me."

Gamja could feel more and more pressure pushing against him, but the blade had not yet done any damage to his body. That was until, Mitsuri managed to slightly pierce into Gamja's skin. Gamja felt the prick as he looked down to see a very small amount of his own blood dripping on the blade. The blade gave an irregular glow Gamja had never seen in all of his years beside Mitsuri and the Dokugumo-Ureeru. It must have been reacting with his blood.

Without warning, Gamja felt the Dokugumo-Ureeru being shoved inside him. His mouth popped open from the mere shock. Gamja looked at his Master whom was beginning to sit up in the bed. Mitsuri forcefully grabbed Gamja's hair and violently pushed the sword deep inside until the pointed exited from Gamja's back.

Gamja's life was immediately beginning to fade, but before his death, he witnessed the powers of the Dokugumo-Ureeru was beginning to change the old frail man. Muscles and tissues were forming taking away from his skinniness. His pale skinned restored to its tan color. And his wrinkled skin now took on a brand new transformation. Gamja looked into Mitsuri fiery eyes which were filled with anger, hate, and death. After seconds turned to minutes, Mitsuri's rebirth was finally done.

Mitsuri was now younger, stronger, the only qualities that could be seen by just looking at someone. The strong dominant leader the Clan once remembered years ago has returned. The curse of the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi and the transformation of the once old and frail man was completed. And now what sat before the dying Gamja was the man he remembered that led the Black Spider clan with such great force. His name was Mitsuri, the immortal and all powerful leader of the Black Spider Clan.

Mitsuri stood, forcefully grabbing Gamja to his feet as well. With the sword in hand, Mitsuri pulled upwards, mutilating more of Gamja insides bringing more pain upon that man that has served him after so many years. Gamja's dying eyes were fixed on Mitsuri as he could feel the leader twisting the sword inside him. Gamja's blood spilled on Mitsuri's floor then began to exit from his mouth. It made Gamja wonder why was Mitsuri taking such a violent approach now that the deed has been done.

Mitsuri gave Gamja a cold harsh look and spoke with a booming voice. "Your soul is mine." And instantly the blade pointing out of Gamja's back glowed brightly.

Gamja's mouth grew wider and the silk drapes that hung from the ceiling of Mitsuri bedroom began to swirl among the sudden internal winds. Mitsuri gave Gamja a violent stare until he could see a ghost-like presence exit from Gamja's body. The ghost-like presence screamed aloud as the Dokugumo-Ureeru sucked in Gamja's soul into the blade itself. Mitsuri closed his eyes and accepted Gamja's entrance to the sword as well as his powers. Mitsuri's internal power was now restored.

Finally, all the winds stopped and now there was only one living man standing in the room. The other body had no sign of life, and the only reason it was still standing was because Mitsuri was still holding Gamja's body up with the sword. Mitsuri then plainly pushed the body of Gamja off the Dokugumo-Ureeru allowing it to flop to the ground.

The reborn Mitsuri looked at his sword proudly, "I have missed you so much." He said to the object.

Mitsuri then looked to the ground where his dead servant lain and knelt beside. "Your death will not go in vain, Gamja." He spoke aloud. "Generations to come will know of your sacrifice. As my vow, you will be remembered as the Black Spider Clan's resurrector."

Mitsui stood glancing his whereabouts where he was kept safe from the dangers of outside society. His quarters, his domain, his territory of ruling. No longer did he need to hide. No longer did he have to be enslaved by the curse. He gripped the sword tightly and his body began to glow with the blade.

He yelled to the sky, "THE BLACK SPIDER CLAN IS REBORN. THE DOKUGUMO-UREERU IS REBORN. AND I, MITSURI, AM REBORN."


	27. Chapter 22: Black Spider Fortress

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Author's Note and Reviewer's Comments have been posted in the forum board. CHECK IT OUT!

DISCLAIMER: Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22 – Black Spider Fortress

"This is it." Mishu pointed at the location Ryu and the other immediately traveled to after a short rest in the forest. The Black Spider Clan's fortress.

Mishu, Ryu, and Ayane spoke more on the sacrifice, and the good news is, one of the hierarchs would be out of their hair. From what Mishu told him, and if he's correct, Gamja, the strongest of the hierarchs should be dead. One less thorn Ryu and the others would have to worry about.

The bad news, which seems to be the worse news, his sacrificial death, probably has restored Mitsuri to his original state and his immortal body reformed. If this has happened, Mitsuri will be a force like none other Ryu has encountered. Primarily, because of his immortality, Ryu would have to conceive some type of plan to kill someone that cannot die.

Unfortunately, their travel to the Black Spider Clan's domain was not as pleasant as they hoped. They were greeted by Black Spider ninjas hiding within the depths of the forest. Mishu, Ayane, and Ryu took the fight into their hands and using their excelled ninjitsu skills, they were able to dispose of all threats with no problems.

Ryu was even able to witness some of the magical powers that Mishu held inside of him. This was Kaki. An ex-hierarch of the Black Spider clan. Master of Fire as Mishu burnt many of the Black Spider Clan ninjas to an ash corpse.

Ryu watched Mishu easily distinguish the remaining of the ninjas his Fire Magic. Then he watch Mishu distinguish the flames that surrounded his body, then flinched his neck allowing the bones to crack internally within his neck. Mishu turned his head to Ryu, and to his surprise there was still a spark of flame residing within his pupils.

Those flames quickly diminished from his eyes as Mishu stared directly at Ryu filled with seriousness. "Let's keep moving."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four heroes ran down the hallway, Mishu immediately yelled out, "The throne room is down this way."

They weren't for sure if there were any remaining Black Spider ninjas coming after them, but they couldn't hold back on any delays. Mishu knew if Gamja sacrificed himself to the Dokugumo-Ureeru, their chances on taking out Mitsuri would probably be very slim, if not completely distinguished.

They dashed through nearly every hallway of the fortress and burst through every door to make it to their destination. Mishu kept the lead of the bunch and Ryu still maintained a close eye on his so-called ally. This was the time of reckoning. If Mishu was truly on his side, Ryu would come time find out very soon. If not, Ryu had already mentally vowed that he would be the first hierarch to die by his hands.

"Wait!" Mishu yelled and halted in his tracks; bringing the others to an abrupt stop as well.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked.

Mishu pointed his finger forward as Ryu followed the direction to see an individual standing before them.

Maindokontorooru.

He slowly paced from the darkness of the hallways making his presence known in the dim light. "Kaki." Was all he said as his corpse-like face gave Mishu an evil and cold stare.

Mishu was beginning to draw his sword readying himself for battle. This was a fight he longed for, especially since his actions towards Ayane. His sword was almost drawn until he felt a hand grabbed his wrist preventing him from completely wielding his blade. Mishu gave a quick glance to see it was Ryu.

"Go after Mitsuri." Ryu said. "Dokon and I have unfinished business."

Mishu shook his head. "No, we have a past, and I will not let him get away with what he did to Ayane." Ryu noticed Mishu was right. He knew he cared for the young kunoichi. How much did he care for her? He didn't know. But he knew it was a great deal to comfort her throughout everything she has gone through.

"Do not worry, I will make a quick disposal of him and regroup before your battle with Mitsuri becomes too intense."

Ryu first gave an eye to Dokon, whom only stood there staring at the rest of the group. He nodded. "Make him suffer."

Mishu returned the nod and turned his attention back to Dokon and was about to draw his sword again until another hand on his wrist. This time it was Ayane's.

"If anyone should make him suffer, it's me."

Dokon gave a smile. "Now I like that idea."

"Ayane, no." Ryu demanded.

Ayane pierced at Ryu with ice cold eyes and only spoke. "He raped me." Keeping a stone face.

The angered look on her face told Ryu that nothing would get her to change her mind. No pleas, no demands. Her sights was to have her revenge on Dokon after dastard approach he took against her, and now the only thing that has fueled her blood as the time past was payback against the man whom completely violated her.

Ryu looked at Mishu. "What do you think?"

Mishu gave a slight smile, "I too think it's a great idea." He gave Dokon a smirk as well. "It's time Dokon learns a lesson in respect."

Mishu's remark only made Dokon give a sarcastic chuckle.

Ryu looked towards Ayane. "Are you sure?" Ayane replied with a nod. Time was getting slim; Ryu knew they needed to hurry. "Very well. Once you are done, head for the throne room."

Then Dokon interrupted. "I promise to deliver her body personally, young ninja."

Ryu gave Dokon a cold glance. He wanted Dokon. After what he did to Ayane, Ryu wanted to be the one to end his life merciless. But when it boils down to it; Ayane was the one that was offended, Ayane was the one that suffered, Ayane was the one that experienced the torment, and Ayane should be the one to give Dokon what he truly deserves. He turned back to Ayane.

"Be careful."

"Just go." She replied. "I'll be fine."

It was hard for him to pull away leaving her alone with the monster, but eventually he forced himself to. "Come on Mishu, let's go."

Mishu gave a nod and turned to Ayane. "He raped you. Make him suffer like he made you suffer." He said with his hand held out.

"Will do." She said grabbing his hand in return. They both gave a nod to each other, and Mishu turned away and the other left her behind alone to face Maindokontorooru.

Ayane turn her head with cold eyes and evil intent towards her opponent as he stood before her with a grin on his face and his hand on the hilt of his samurai sword. "Remember what happened the last time we were alone, Ayane?" Ayane's response wasn't with words, but rather the curl in her lip in anger as she slowly pulled her katana from its sheath. "This time, I may make it pleasurable for me." He ended with a chuckle as he drew a grand sword from his sheath, clenching it tight and eyed down the female ninja as his eyes began to glow the color green Ayane remembered from her dream. "Ready when you are precious."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Ryu asked Mishu as they began an upward dash in the fortress.

"Of course, she's a better fighter than he is." Mishu replied. "Just as long as she can keep him out of her head."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't make any promises of what will happen to her if he enters her mind again."

They continued running, but Ryu completely forgot his feet were even moving. Mishu's last comment on Dokon entering Ayane's mind again scared him. Ayane is a strong individual and have seen more tribulations than he has himself. The only difference is that Dokon broke her. And he knew exactly how to break her. He gathered the information he needed about Hayate and Kasumi, and used them against her. If he were to do that again and break Ayane's spirit, she would once again succumb to the control of Dokon.

In the split second and suddenly, Ryu's instinct kicked in as he instantly ducked and dodged from an unknown attack. He didn't know who the attacker was, whether it was a hierarch, ninja, or Mitsuri himself. His only concern was Aileen as he found her laying on the ground…safe. Probably dodged away from the same attack.

"Are you okay!" He yelled out to her.

She gave a quick nod and Ryu stood to his feet to see Mishu's back towards him, staring at something unknown. Ryu readied his sword and ran next to Mishu's side. "Something's come up." Mishu spoke feeling the presence of Ryu just behind himd. "Go to the throne room without me."

Ryu didn't even have to give Mishu an odd glance, because he already seen his original attacker that broke him away from his thought.

Aisu. Her chest were panting heavily with an angered look in her ice-blue eyes, even her hands were still breathing the ice cold frost, probably an ice projectile thrown at him.

"Mishu let me help you on this one."

Mishu turned his head to Ryu as he lifted one hand to Ryu's view. "Trust me Ryu," He said with a smirk and suddenly before Ryu's face, Mishu's hand was engulfed in flames from the Fire Magic blessed to him by Gamja. "This is one fight you don't want to participate in." He said as gave a battle yell and aimed the blazing hand in the direction of Aisu. To Ryu's surprise, a river of flames left Mishu's hand and quickly streamed towards Aisu.

Aisu was swift as she quickly leaped over the floating flame river, and landed on a storage box that sat not too far away, her eyes still full of anger.

"I would love for you to stay, Ryu." Mishu said as now Ryu saw the flames ignite his other hand, as well, as the fire began to spread from his hands and began to cover both of his entire arms. "But this is going to get pretty messy."

Ryu was somewhat in shock. This is the fullest Ryu has ever seen Mishu use his powers as long as he has known him, and he was very anxious to know what other tricks the Fire Ninja was capable of. Ryu may have been useful for this fight, but there was more to this fight than Ryu could put his finger on. Fire and Ice, there had to be some type of relationship in the past when Mishu was a Black Spider Clan hierarch.

Ryu gave a quick nod and ran to grab Aileen. "Come on, we have to get out of here." He said as Aileen stood to her feet and, without a single hint of hesitation, the two dashed off.

Mishu made sure Ryu was out of sight before he turned his attention back to Aisu.

"So I see the mystery man finally told his secret." Aisu spoke.

Mishu only gave a smile. "I only told him what he needed to know." Just then the flames spread from his arms to across his chest, up to his head, even down his legs, until his entire body was engulfed in the heating magic. The fire gave of much heat and light to where Aisu even had to cover her eyes as the flames illuminated brightly and roared loudly. Only a blackened figure of Mishu's form could be seen within the burning flames.

After a matter of seconds of the fire ablazing his body and just as quick as the flames appeared, they were gone. And Mishu stood with a smile as if he wasn't untouched by a single particle of the once wild and roaring fire. His eyes were closed as he snapped his neck from side to side announcing out a loud bone cracking sound from within. He opened his eyes placing them back in the direction of Aisu. "Who said he had to know everything." He said ending his original sentence.

Aisu only scoffed, "Show off."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu had seen such wonders as Mishu's & Aisu's magic, in fact he himself was knowledgeable to the Hayabusa's secret ninpo techniques, which were slightly similar to their skills. But their magic and skills went further beyond the ninpo Ryu has learned. Mishu and Aisu were able to maneuver and reconfigure their respected powers to attain needed attacks and defense desired. Ryu could easily predict that by just watching Mishu have his blazing flames crawl up his arm.

What type of past does Mishu and Aisu have? Ryu wondered. And in that instant Ryu took notice to realize how little of Mishu he really knew. An agent of an intelligence agency taken from birth and trained and placed undercover at a very young age only to destroy the Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi. Then the sword popped into his head. Mitsuri. He has yet to see his face, but he has already caused so much trouble.

There the rage built into Ryu. The leader of his clan has caused him and the others so much trouble, that Ryu was pleased and prepared for the final encounter to which he was after. It was safe with the matter with Ayane battling Dokon and Mishu battling Aisu. It just left more energy for him for the leader of the Black Spider Clan. The final showdown between him and Mitsuri. While Ayane & Mishu are safe battling the ones that have caused him pain, Ryu is safe to know that as he approaches closer and closer to the throne room, his battle against Mitsuri would be an intense encounter. While Ryu, still had not yet derived a plan to kill a man that could not be killed, though it still did not stop him from rushing toward the location where the Throne Room awaited him.

"Ryu, please slow down." Aileen called out.

Ryu had completely forgotten Aileen was by his side. Here he planned to face and battle an immortal leader of the underground clan, but his thoughts were so driven on his final fight he had forgotten about his love. What will she do while he battle? Where can he place her within the fortress to where she wouldn't become a distraction? And by distraction, Ryu only meant, removing the factor where Mitsuri will use and capture her to his advantage only to render Ryu useless.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked as she caught up with him. They both now stood outside of one of the gymnasiums Mishu told Ryu about. Extensive training went on inside. A stroke of bad luck would come to Ryu if he opened the doors to find the entire clan halting their daily training to see him and Aileen standing in the opening. But this was the only route Ryu remembered Mishu telling him to get to the throne room. Regardless, of what lied behind the doors, Ryu knew that he must overcome the obstacle and proceed to Mitsuri.

"I'm sorry, my love. We must continue on to the throne room." Ryu eventually replied.

Aileen gave a slight nod. She was frightened. Ryu could see it in her face. As he, she knew not what laid in store for the both of them as well as the others.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ryu asked her.

She looked up to give Ryu a small smile and nod, obviously fighting away fears. "It's too late to turn back now."

Ryu smiled back giving her a small kiss on her forehead. He then removed his secondary blade, placing it in her hands. "Take this." Aileen opened her mouth ready to protest, but Ryu quickly and softly placed his forefinger on her lips. "Just in case."

Aileen then gave another nod as they embraced.

Afterwards, Ryu turned to the door, praying that the gymnasium he was about to enter was empty, though doubtful, since the Black Spider Clan has proved to be a relentless bunch. He placed his hands on the large knobs and slowly opened. A stroke of luck? A trap? Ryu didn't know, but the entire gymnasium was emptied. Nothing or no one existed inside.

Ryu decided for the latter, and suspected a trap. He drew his Dragon Sword and clenched Aileen close to his side. He wasn't too far from Mitsuri, and few Spider Clan ninjas were not going to divert him from his path.

He whispered to Aileen. "Stay close." Aileen gave a nod but Ryu didn't even pay attention to her response as he slowly began to creep inside.

It was dark inside, only a few lights above gave illumination as well as the light from the opened door. Their footsteps even echoed throughout the large, empty area. This was perfect grounds for training, as well as a perfect ground for a trap.

"Ryu?" Aileen whispered interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, Aileen."

She asked. "If Ayane is fighting Dokon and Mishu is fighting Aisu, and you're supposed to go after Mitsuri. Where does that leave Yung?"

Ryu's eyes popped open at Aileen's response. Yung and Xia, how could he have forgotten? His mind was so focused on attacking Mitsuri, he completely forgot about the woman named Xia that defeated Ayane, and the man named Yung that defeated him in battle.

Almost as instantly as Ryu took notice to Yung's and Xia's absence, he heard the sound of something grinding against the concrete within the gymnasium.

It was a trap. A trap designed by Yung himself as Ryu saw the man a great distance in front of him. Blocking the only exit of the gymnasium leading to the throne room. The grinding sound of the concrete was Yung's own sword being dragged by the individual for the sole purpose of making his presence known and obvious to the Hayabusa ninja.

"Yung." Ryu spoke out.

"Hayabusa." Yung replied as the two stared each other down from their great distance.

Concerned for Aileen safety, Ryu used one arm to push her behind him. At least this time, he didn't forget about the other as he said aloud. "And wherever there's Yung, there's always Xia."

Yung only gave a chuckle as he lifted his sword from the ground letting the blade rest on his shoulder. His own taunting way of taunting the ninja. Just then, Ryu heard footsteps behind him. Ryu quickly glanced behind him, to see a figure standing in the doorway from where he first entered. The light from the hall that shone in to the gymnasium was too bright to make out the figure, but it was obvious who it was, especially when the figure let a long rope slide from its shoulder to abruptly hit ground. Then the figure too gave a small chuckle. The chuckles of a woman's voice that belonged to Xia.

Ryu had expected a final encounter with Mitsuri, not Yung, and especially not Yung and Xia. Is this how it was planned? Ayane versus Dokon, Mishu versus Aisu, and Ryu and Aileen versus Yung and Xia? It would be ridiculous to ask Aileen to assist him, he had to get her out, somehow.

"Ryu!" Aileen practically yelped and cautiously Ryu quickly turned still clenching Aileen close ready for any surprise attacks Yung had up his sleeve.

But Aileen yelp wasn't a warning of a surprise attack, rather a warning of Yung's disappearance as the mythical ninja was not standing in his original location where Ryu last saw him. Now Yung was beginning to toy with the ninja through the dark depths of the gymnasium.

A loud whip crack was heard as Ryu quickly turned for Xia, but she too was gone. Just as Yung, she disappeared within the darkness of the gymnasium now leaving Ryu and Aileen alone inside the large arena with two predators toying and stalking them.

Ryu quickly turned to Aileen. "Get out of here."

Frightened, Aileen looked back. "Why? What's wrong?"

"They're toying with us. I need for you to leave here now."

"But…"

Ryu interrupted. "Go back the way you came. Leave this fortress and don't look back."

"But what about you?"

Ryu already predicted that he could not beat Yung. Even if he could, he had Xia as another distraction. It was something about their powers that made sure that Ryu was the weaker fighter. He didn't know how this was, but it was how he lost in the forest, and this time, it would be no game of who would score to three first. He knew the first opportunity they saw to kill Ryu, they would take it. He knew he was going to die. He was up against the highest of hierarchs with skills to assure they were unmatched by none, and to make it worse, he was on their territory.

"Do not worry about me. I am only concerned for you." He eventually answered.

"Ryu, I'm not leaving your side."

"Aileen!" Ryu yelled, but when he saw himself become aggravated he calmed and gently stroked his hands on her face, speaking softly to her. "Please, this is something I don't want you to see."

Tears began to swell her eyes. "I don't want you to die." She cried burying her face into chest.

Ryu's eyes too were beginning to swell but he held back the tears for her sake. He had to stay strong for both of theirs. He pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes. "I will always love you." He said.

The two stared for a short time, until Xia's chuckle was heard echoing through the gymnasium. They were preparing for their attack and Ryu didn't have much time left. "Go Aileen. Leave this fortress."

He could tell by her expression she wanted to protest more, but ultimately nodded. Forcing herself to do something he knew she didn't want to do.

The two gave a final embrace as Aileen slowly walked towards the open gymnasium doors.

"Be sure to close the doors. I will try my best to keep them from following you." He said.

Aileen wiped the tears from her face, nodded, and said, "I will always love you forever as well, Ryu Hayabusa." It made him smile to hear her say the words as she exited closing the doors to the gymnasium.

Now almost all was dark. The only illumination to the gym were the selected lights above which gave more spotlights to the ground rather than light to the room.

Ryu gave a long sigh and looked up to the darkness where Yung and Xia hid. Gripping his sword tighter, he spoke out to them. "Okay, you two, let's see what you're made of."


	28. Chapter 23: A Kunoichi's Revenge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Author's Note and Reviewer's Comments have been posted in the forum board. CHECK IT OUT!

DISCLAIMER: Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23 – A Kunoichi's Vengeance**

Dokon and Ayane were already in the midst of their battle with the young kunoichi's katana slamming against the samauri's grand sword. The clinging of the metals could be heard from the echoes throughout the hallways of the fortress. So early in the battle their match was already so intense that the two fighters battled from room to room until they both made an standfast location in Dokon's own quarters. The battle came to a slight pause after Dokon delivered a swift kick forcing Ayane's back to smash against the wall.

Ayane looked to Dokon, already panting from the intensity from a battle that lasted no longer than three, maybe four, minutes. Her rage for serving Dokon a well-deserved death, made her more aggressive and abrasive than she had ever fought before. Her own saliva tasted of an early victory, she had more hate for Dokon that may have matched to the hate she has for Raidou, DOATEC and their experiments toward Genra, even much so her hate for Dokon may have even amounted to the hate she has towards Kasumi. That is what fueled her so early in the match to herself as the victor in the bout. Though as much as she tried, Dokon managed to sway death mighty close, bypassing Ayane's blade to survive for another swing of his own.

But she wasn't the only one that was tiring. Ayane's aggressiveness did, in fact, get the best of Dokon as he too was tiring. Ashamed to admit it, he hid his exhaustion by trying to stand tall with a smirk of enjoyment on his face. Though as much as he tried to continue his act, nothing could stop his lungs from heaving as heavy as they were breathing.

"So you're a worthy match after all." Dokon said to her.

"You're just realizing that?"

Dokon gave a smirk. "Well, I must admit. Our last meeting I didn't give you a chance to express your skills." He then extended his tongue from his mouth to lick his lips. "I was only interested in one thing."

Ayane's lip curled in anger as she charged in again, the cutting edge of her katana again smashing against Dokon's blade as the two engaged into another fierce battle to the death. Within Dokon's quarters, where they fought, the room was lit only by tall candlesticks, arranged to give the best illumination. It was all the brightness Ayane needed to fight her opponent. Maindokontooru. The man, or monster, whom she still has those horrific nightmares about. The same monster that killed her soul within a matter of minutes. She only saw blood while she fought him. His blood. His blood splattering on the ground, or even the wall, or even to put out the candlelights within his quarters, just as long as it was his blood that exited from his body in any manner. She was driven by fury, hate, disgust, and vengeance. All to reclaim her dignity that Dokon took from her.

To express her anger, she yelled at practically every swing she made towards Dokon. Using all of her might to try to end the life Dokon as quickly as possible, only so she can savor the victory minutes where she is poised over his dead body as she looks down in triumph. That's what went through her mind as she fought. She never desired to taste victory in so long it was what was beginning to blind her.

Dokon noticed her aggression and he took advantage of it. Maybe it was a trend of the Black Spider Clan to play mind games against their opponents, but it was the reason why he taunted her with his sexual antics while they battled. Whether if it ranged from a random remark that would remind Ayane of their encounters, or even a sexual action to where Dokon would touch and rub on Ayane's body, only forcing her blindness to become even more blurry by the rage that took over. Ayane believed she was quick and cunning throughout her match, but Dokon knew that in actuality it she was already digging her grave with her wild and random swings, and her inattentive approaching attacks, including her lack of defense. Dokon's mind games on Ayane were working wonders to where he had the match in his favor and best of all Ayane believed that she was the one who held death in her grasps.

The battle came to another pause after one of Ayane's wild swings. Dokon quickly dodged from the attack and swung his knee upwards to connect hard against her gut. Through her exhaustion, Ayane had no choice but to clench her stomach in pain. Moaning and coughing from the resulted impact.

"Ahhh," Dokon spoke with a smirk. "Those sweets groans brings back such sweet memories."

Ayane looked up to Dokon with anger in her eyes. She knew that he was only humiliating her all over. She fell to the floor and scurried and dragged her body to wall, using the pause in the battle to recompose himself.

"My sweet dear Ayane," Dokon began to speak shielding his sword back to his scabbard. "Regardless if I was in your mind or in this physical world, you cannot defeat me." He continued speaking with a rotten tooth smile. "Didn't Kaki tell you? I was probably the greatest samurai of my time. I have battled and ended wars nearly single-handly until the Dokugumo-Ureeru originally took my life." Ayane only continued to stare at him full of rage, still holding her stomach in pain. Dokon only gave a chuckle at her nuisance. "I got you something."

Ayane arched an eyebrow as Dokon turned his back to her. Here they were supposed to be engaged in a fierce battle and now he talks of gifts. And to her surprise, Dokon retrieved a garment from closet quarters. It a long and beautiful purple gown made of thin material, possibly silk. A dress made to fits Ayane's body perfectly. Ayane did adore what was presented to her, but she refused to allow Dokon receive that satisfaction.

"When I first saw it, I thought of you." He said holding the dress in full view. "And it's yours to keep."

Then she finally spoke. "What games are you playing?"

"No games, Ayane." He replied. "I am only providing you an opportunity to save your life by admitting defeat. You know you cannot beat me, so why try?"

Ayane then slowly stood resting her back against the wall.

"And I know you're type because I have fought many like you. You'll believe that you can defeat the stronger man, when in fact you'll only die trying. Then some idiotic prophecy your kind lives by believe dying holds a sense of honor." He said. "It is how Ryu is, it is how Hayate is, and in fact, I even believe your friend Kaki is the same way." He held out the dress for Ayane's reach. "Take it and admit defeat."

Ayane looked at the dress in admiration again, but returned her cold eyes back to Dokon. "And if I do?"

"Then the Black Spider Clan will welcome you with open arms, and then I wouldn't have to trespass into your mind to get what I want."

"Admit defeat and become your slave?" Dokon gave a quick smile from her comment, but then turned when he saw her reach for her blade. "You must have one sick little mind if you actually thought I would agree to those terms."

Dokon became angered as he let the dress slips from his hands and retrieved his sword from his scabbard. "IMBECILE! I give you a chance to live and you choose death?"

Ayane only readied herself into her stance.

"Very well little ninja, if you don't want to succumb to me, I will only bring my force upon you again." He said as he charged in with his attacks.

Early in the fight, Ayane, then, had the upper advantage. Her rested time cleared her mind as she was more focused on her attacks and placements. It didn't take Dokon long to realize this and rebuild the rage that existed in Ayane's heart. Again, he used forceful advances only to remind Ayane of their first encounter which only angered her. Once he felt comfortable with her state of her, he deceivingly taunted her fighting skills, with playful dodges and sways from her attacks, only to reticule her fighting style, and heighten her furiousness even further. After he accomplished that, everything else was easy for him.

Dokon assured that every swing from Ayane's blade made connection with either his blade or the thin air, but after some time of toying with her, he was growing bored and wanted to bring the battle to an end, without killing her, of course. The perverted being still had other plans with Ayane in mind after their battle.

So he quickly took the first initiative he saw, as Ayane again wildly swung her blade towards him, Dokon quickly ducked under the attack and as expected, Ayane went for a reverse swing, to where Dokon blocked by letting the hilt of his sword made a hard connection with her wrist. The maneuverable impact cause Ayane to forcefully release her blade and she was now rendered weapon less and helpless to the monster.

Dokon wasted no time in his charge to end the battle as he ran towards with the blade ready. But every swing and every attempt he used to bring Ayane to a weakened state only proved useless as she dodged and swayed from each attack. The blade of Dokon only gave a swoop sound through the thin air as it swung past her face.

Dokon did not quit. He intent was weakening her, and that was what his mind was set to as he continued his offense, driving the kunoichi to a wall not too further from them. When he noticed her back had, indeed, touched the wall, he quickly gave a thrust towards her body in an attempt for a deep, lethal, yet non-deadly stab.

Unfortunately for Dokon, his blade only managed to drive into the wall as Ayane dodge from the attack at the last second. To finish and without hesitation, she gave a quick and strong kick to the back of his head, to which Dokon gave a grunt from the surprise attack, then she leaped and rolled to recover her own blade.

It was a bit of a struggle, but Dokon managed to free his blade from the wall and turned to view the kunoichi holding her blade once again with kneeling in a crouched stance waiting for Dokon's next attack.

"You winch!" He yelled.

"You play a crafty game Dokon." She said with her continued stare. "I don't know what is it with you and your mind games, but this game almost cost me my life."

Dokon snarled. "What are you talking about?"

"Pissing me off to have the advantage." She then gave a smirk. "I didn't realize it until I lost my blade and was forced to defend myself." She said. "That was your first mistake."

"Very perceptive, indeed." He replied. "And my second mistake?"

"Your second mistake was showing me your skills." She gave a chuckle. "All of those pathetic swings and you didn't manage to land a single blow." She stood now with a devious smile. "Are you sure you were the best?"

"Better than you will ever imagine, ninja."

She smiled playfully holding her katana. "Now I'm anxious to see what the mighty Dokon has to offer a lady." She said preparing herself into her stance.

Dokon replied back with a smile of his own. "You've already had that experience, ninja. Now I will just kill you."

"All talk, no action." Ayane concluded as she charged.

And as quickly as the fight restarted was the exact instance where Ayane finally had the match in her hands. Even regardless, of the sexual attempts used by Dokon to anger her, this time Ayane was not going to allow herself to fall for his mind play. She knew she wanted to become angry, but she ultimately knew the result of the battle if she were to allow her fight to be controlled by her rage. Dokon would win and would win easily, if it were to happen.

But in this instance of the battle, the tables have turned and Ayane was now proving to be the victor. She remembered when Mishu told her and Ryu that Dokon was not as powerful as perceived. He was a great samauri, but he could not match the skills of highly-experienced fighters. During her bout, she was beginning to see how correct he was. The only reason why he was a hierarch was because of his ability to trespass into a person's mind. Other than that, his fighting skills were pretty much useless.

The fight came to its final halt, after Ayane toyed with Dokon for a while longer. Dokon then attempted for another thrust, to which Ayane dodge the attack and cleverly wrapped her arm around his and shoved her blade into his stomach.

The wide-open eyed look on Dokon's face told her fight was over, but in the hold she had him in, he couldn't move. Suddenly, the rage began to build back inside her as she twisted the blade in his stomach, finally receiving the vengeance of her humiliation from Dokon. His blood splattered on her hands and clothing before it touched the ground. He grabbed her hair and pulled in and attempt to get her to release him, but to no avail, she held herself close to him. Even to remove the blade from his body, and shove it into his ribs piercing his lungs. Dokon gave a painful cry as Ayane twisted and mutilated him even more.

When she was pleased with her mutilation process, she gave him a strong kick forcing him to the ground. Dokon fell to his back and more of his blood began spurting and flowing to the ground beneath.

"I truly hope you really weren't the best in your day." Ayane said with a chuckle as she stood over him. Blood was beginning to form from Dokon's mouth as he looked to her. He was definitely dying. He knew it and she knew it. "If so, there must have been some pretty pathetic wars during your time."

"You can insult me if you want. But you will never understand my skills were unmatched by none."

Ayane only gave another chuckle with a shrug. "Regardless of how good you were back then, you are pathetic now." She then reached to grab Dokon's own blade and gently placed the point on his neck. "Now it is my turn to give you a deal." She said. "I can kill you now and relieve you from your pains or let all the blood drain from your body and you can die within the next few minutes." With a smirk. "Your choice."

Dokon chuckled then stared at her with a smile. "Our fight began when we first encountered. I had all of the advantage when I was in your mind. But here, I will admit that your skills surpasses me. I admit defeat. I cannot defeat you here. You are the victor."

"Is this another one of your tricks?"

"No trick, Ayane. You are the supreme in this world as I am the supreme in my world. It is how the Gods set it to be. It is boundaries that cannot be crossed and rules that cannot be broken. Nature's mother allowing its daughter to contend its course."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Dokon eyes began to glow that same horrific green color Ayane remembered from her dreams and in that instant a strong wave of wind pushed Ayane from Dokon's dying body. Shocked looked towards the body of Dokon's corpse to see Dokon's ghost form retracting from the lying body.

He hovered into the air staring deep at Ayane and she sat, stricken from the sight as he roared, "YOU CAN BEAT ME IN THIS WORLD, LET'S SEE HOW YOU STAND IN MY WORLD!"

Ayane already predicted Dokon's next action as she quickly stood with both blades ready. He quickly flew towards her with no hesitation. She waited for the right moment until he was close enough to give Dokon the final blow. There was no way that she was going to let him take over her mind again. In an instant he was in the position need for Ayane's final attack, she made no hesitation to deliver her death swing.

But unfortunately, the transparent ghost form of Dokon flowed through the blades as if he was air himself. The ghost felt no pain as Ayane's mouth dropped from the shock of her unsuccessful. That's where Dokon found his opening and used the opportunity to enter Ayane's body through her mouth. Ayane quickly dropped the blades and held onto her throat. She was choking, her throat burned, she coughed to try to feel some sense of relief but the burning continued.

It was only after a short while when the burning stopped. Ayane's face was blank, dazed even. Her eyes burned the same green color as Dokon's trademark.

"Do not worry my sweet." She heard a voice speak from within her. "Relax and sleep, our fight has only begun."

Ayane legs felt limp as she feel to the ground. She couldn't give him what he wanted. She refused to allow herself to fall asleep. "Do not resist me." The voice continued. Ayane was losing consciousness, the powers Dokon was using against her were to strong for her to resist.

"You will soon belong to me."

Then everything went black.


	29. Chapter 24: Fire & Ice

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Author's Note and Reviewer's Comments have been posted in the forum board. CHECK IT OUT!

DISCLAIMER: Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 – Fire & Ice**

Aside from Ayane's troubles against Dokon, Mishu and Aisu were already in the midst of their own battle. Such sights of Mishu's magical Fire Power and Aisu's deadly Ice Magic were already displayed as the two fighters threw and dodged each others mythical attacks.

Mishu's sword was already ablaze and to counter his attacks, Aisu had created sais made of pure solid ice. Anytime Aisu would send an ice projectile in Mishu direction, he would quickly melt to a watery mess before it made any type of contact. And anytime Mishu would attack with a river of fire, Aisu would use her own self-taught technique to interrupt his technique with a powerful ice blast of her own.

By the time all of the magic was done, the two rested panting from exhaustion, staring at each other coldly as they both clenched their fist tightly. Aisu's hand was covered in the same frost winds which exemplified her powers and Mishu's hand was covered in smoke which exemplified his. Aside from the exhaustion, the first round of the battle left a watery mess within Aisu's quarters, they were now standing in a thin layer of the liquid which was brought as a result from their encounter.

"I don't get you." Aisu spoke with gritted teeth, still panting. "Why would you leave?" Mishu kept quiet. "What have we ever done to you so horrible to where you decided you wanted to turn your back on us?" Still no answer. "You don't speak because you do not have an answer, do you?"

"I do." He finally spoke.

"Then enlighten me, Kaki. What ever did we do to you?" She asked coldly.

"No one did anything to me, It's the Dokugumo-Ureeru."

"The Dokugumo-Ureeru? Why has that damned sword become so important to you?"

"Because it is a threat to this world!" He yelled.

Strangely, a smile crossed her face. "A threat to this world?" She even began to giggle. "You leave us because the Dokugumo-Ureeru is a threat to this world?" Just then she quickly threw an ice blast in Mishu's direction, to which quickly dodged it and set his hands on fire ready for an attack. "Don't give me that save-the-world crap!" She then yelled at him. "You spent 20 years of your life here knowing of the Dokugumo-Ureeru's power, now you want to play the hero?" Again Mishu kept quiet, but only this time there was a look on his face that told Aisu a different story. She spoke, "Wait, you're hiding something aren't you?" She looked closer at his face as Mishu gave away guilty eyes. "I know that look, what is it Kaki, tell me."

He never told her his secret to which he kept away from the clan for so long. It was the first thing he told Ryu and the others, but never the people that considered him family.

"Tell me!" She yelled again throwing another ice projectile at him as another quick battle went underway.

Mishu quickly used his magic to melt the projectile only to have to add to water that already littered the quarters. Aisu then jumped at him with a kick. Mishu swayed from and delivered a punch but was quickly blocked as the two engaged into a hand to hand combat. Both were shown to be evenly matched until Aisu managed to land an open palm hit to Mishu chest which sent him rolling across the wet ground. Mishu propped himself to his knees to see Aisu reforming her icesicle sais.

"What is it, Kaki? Have you joined with another clan?" She asked keeping her eyes focused on Mishu. "Did you join that kunoichi's clan?" He knew she was referring to Ayane. "Tell me!"

For a long time, Mishu just stared at her. This was the woman he fell in love with and was in love with her for years. Even now his heart was still attached to her. And for the first time, he realized he has been lying to her for over 20 years. Did it have to stop now? "I am not who you think I am, Aisu."

"You turned your back us." She emphasized. "Tell me something I don't know."

Again, he stared at her practically reluctant on telling her who he really was. But alas, he refused to lie to her any longer. And what seemed to have been an eternal wait, he finally spoke, "I am an agent." He forced himself to blurt those words. "An undercover agent."

Out of anger, Aisu threw her iced sais at him, to which he dodged easily. "What type of fool do you think I am!?" She yelled. "An agent? You actually think I would believe such nonsense."

But Mishu looked with guilt, it already hurt him enough to reveal the secret that he posed to work himself deep within the Black Spider Clan, but to reveal after so long to someone he loved so deeply hurt him the most.

Aisu took notice to his look of guilt, "Oh my," She spoke as if all of the breath left her lungs. "You're telling the truth." She spoke in disbelief. She looked at him. "How long?"

Mishu didn't want to admit the length of time he posed as a Black Spider Ninja. In truth, it was all of his life, rather than speaking it, he only looked down and implied it. "I'm sorry."

Her mouth was open in shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The same ninja that grew up next to her through her life was actually an agent bent on taking down the same clan that raised the both of them. "So that's why you grew close to Mitsuri?" Mishu didn't reply, his silence was his answer. "That's why you dedicated so much devotion in being the best?" Again no reply, her questions were now rhetorical as she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "That's why you made me fall in love with you?"

"No, Aisu." Mishu had to speak up on that accusation. The others may have been true, but during his time as a clan member, his love for Aisu was real. "That's not true."

Aisu face cringed in anger, "Liar!" She yelled. "You never loved me! That's why you gave your heart to that purple haired bitch!" She yelled as she attacked him with her iced sais in hand desperately trying to pierce into Mishu's body.

Mishu swayed from the attacks once again, preventing any damage to come to him. He fought back using his sword, but Aisu's mind was purely on offense, forcing the young ninja to stay on his guard, any wrong move would result in his death.

"How could you?!" Aisu yelled as she continued her attacks. She was filled with rage and hatred all built from the sudden emotions of betrayal.

Mishu kept on his defense until he found his opening. Aisu threw a quick sai jab, to which Mishu quickly swayed, he then grabbed her wrist and quickly set his hand on first burning the Queen of Ice. Aisu gave a loud scream in pain, but before giving her a chance to pull away her arm, Mishu gave her a quick knee to her gut as she pulled away holding both, her wrist and stomach in pain.

She stumbled back looking at him, "Those are tactics you learned from the Black Spider Clan. The same clan you are trying to destroy." Mishu ignored her and set his sword on fire ready to defend himself against the now relentless Aisu. He noticed the winds swirling around her hands were growing more fierce. More fierce than he had ever seen before, he already predicted an deadly attack was coming his way. She spoke, "And this is a tactic I learned from the Clan that wants to see you dead."

She clenched her fist and quickly dropped to her knees and delivered a devastating punch to the wooden ground. On impact a small splash was let off from the thin layer of water. But to Mishu's surprise, nothing happened. He stood watching, waiting, and wondering what type of attack Aisu was planning.

Suddenly, it was either his instinct or sixth sense which told Mishu to leap away from where he stood. When he did, a huge frozen ice spike shot from the ground. It's intent: to drive itself through Mishu's body to render him lifeless.

Surprised of the attack, Mishu began to leap and flip in various directions and as predicted more spikes shot up, each time missing him only by inches. All of his ninjitsu techniques taught to him by the late Gamja suddenly came in to play as he now found himself flipping successfully across the slippery wet ground, leaping from wall to wall, and using the environment within to quarters to keep himself mobile. His intentions was the resistance of the iced spikes forcing itself into his body.

Just as he leaped from another spike attempt, he caught notice of a spike arising from the ground where he had the intentions on landing. He was already descending from mid-air and was unable to maneuver himself to detain the spike meeting his body, he only knew of one tactic that could save him. As he descended he quickly engulfed his entire body in flames as spurred a large river of his Fire Magic toward the awaiting spike. To his fortune, the spike melted just as he landed safely above a small crater where the spike once reside.

"NO!!" He heard Aisu scream out and quickly snapped his head in her direction and saw immediately throwing another punch to the ground.

Already predicting the attack and with his body still in flames, Mishu aimed his hands down at the crater and let off a strong blast, to where the pressure quickly shot him into the air. As he elevated, he saw another spike driving through his flames, darting up towards him. This time, Aisu made the spike solid enough to pierce through his flames.

Mishu elevation came to a halt when he felt his feet touch the ceiling. He quickly pushed himself off the ceiling and away from the direction of the large darting ice spike as he heard it drive into the ceiling behind him. Now, as intended, he was darting straight for Aisu. Unfortunately, she saw him descending towards her, she threw her hands in his direction and release several tiny ice projectiles, all speeding toward the falling and flaming ninja. The projectiles stuck to his skin as intended, but it didn't stop Mishu from his attack as he tackled Aisu to the ground. The two fighters rolled a short distance, before Mishu gained the upper hand, kicking his opponent away. Aisu flew in the air from the impact, and came to an immediate halt when her back slammed against a nearby wall.

All was now quiet, Mishu extinguished the flames and all that could be heard were the two panting in exhaustion.

Still laying on the ground, he called out to her, "When did Gamja teach you that?"

Panting heavily, she responded. "When you left us." She said. "He knew you and I would battle." Then she asked. "When did he teach you elevating technique?"

He replied, "He didn't." Still panting heavily. "I conceived that on my own."

The two then slowly stood. The panting was greatly decreasing in both fighters, but it was mostly a camoflauge to not show the other any weakness. Mishu had his sword in hand as well as Aisu prepared her iced sais, "I cannot let you live, Kaki. Especially if your intentions are taking down the Clan."

The both shared a cold stare awaiting for possibly the fourth of fifth round of their intense battle. Their fight was just as Mishu had predicted. Fierce, deadly, and of course wet. The only prediction he could derive was who would walk out as the victor. He had his strengths just as Aisu had hers. And she had her weaknesses just as he had his. And now to add to his weakness, parts of Mishu's body wounded with cuts from Aisu's recent projectile attack. What makes it more interesting is that the two lovers are too familiar with each other's style to simply say would win the bout.

Mishu readied his sword, "I can't let the Dokugumo-Ureeru continue on it destructive path."

Aisu's lip curled in anger, "Then come fight me, Kaki."

Mishu readied his blade in preparation for attack, until something caught a glimpse in his eye. He slowly turned his head to its direction and his eyes popped open in shock.

"She still has it?" He thought to himself.

A model, an artifact, an item of remembrance.


	30. Chapter 25: Fighting A Losing Battle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Author's Note and Reviewer's Comments have been posted in the forum board. CHECK IT OUT!

DISCLAIMER: Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25 - Fighting A Losing Battle**

Ryu slowly crept within the darkness of the gymnasium arena ready to meet his fate, but vowed to not go down without a fight. Hopefully, his fight would go unnoticed as a supreme ninja. His only downfall was Yung & Xia magic and their ability to enhance their skill. Though he heard no footsteps, other than his own, he could tell he was not alone; being watched and stalked by the two hierarchs, it was only a matter of time before they quit toying with him and revealed themselves.

Ryu kept calm, looking to his left and right, while keeping a close attention to his backside, assuring all of his blind spots were covered. Ryu knew that he would not fall victim to a surprise attack.

Suddenly, from out of the shadows, Yung made his attack as he swung his sword at Ryu. After Ryu made his successful block; the two fighters aggressively went into their sword battle. Swords clinged and kicks were dodged, not a single attack landed as the two foes faced off.

It was only after a matter of time, Ryu found his opening and took full advantage of it. After Yung made his swing, Ryu ducked under it and attempted a stab from behind. Unfortunately, Yung was able to catch notice and made a successful block, only to see afterwards, it was now Yung that was on the defense straying away from Ryu's attacks.

Out of nowhere, Ryu felt a strong pain impact smash across his back against which caused him to stumble. Yung took advantage and smashed his elbow across Ryu's face. As Ryu stumbled backwards, to regain his composure, he felt something wrap around his foot. After a slight tug, Ryu instantly fell to the ground. He then looked up to find Yung mid-air falling towards him with his blade in hand. In defense, Ryu rolled from the attack; but when he made it to his feet for another square off againstYung, he was gone again. Disappeared into the darkness of them.

He heard a voice. "We are going to have so much fun with you, Hayabusa." It was Yung.

Ryu quickly turned to assure no one was behind him. Then he tried looking into the darkness, but could see nothing. He was able to make out a shadow, but it was only a blur as it disappeared into an even darker part of the arena. Ryu gritted his teeth. He now knew it would not be a fair match. Xia helped Yung once she saw her lover going into his defense strategy. Problem is, it was still only part of the bout, it was nowhere near to the closing. Yung still would've had a great chance of defeating him or vice versa. It was too early to tell. He realized that the couple was not going to allow Ryu to have any type of advantage whatsoever.

The crack of Xia's whip caught his attention and his cat reflexes immediately turned his attention to the weapon darting after him. He caught ahold of the whip, and pulled as hard as he could bring Xia into the light. But before Ryu could make a second move, he felt a strong impact smash across the back of his head forcing him to release the whips and stumble to his knees.

Xia then retracted her whip and diverted another attack as the whip snapped across his back. Ryu arched in pain, and just as quick he felt the whip wrap around his neck. He felt her pull on the whip forcing him to the ground. Ryu quickly unloosened the whip to prevent her from causing any permanent damage, but he was not allowed to return to his feet as Xia quickly snapped her whip across Ryu's chest. Again, Ryu riveted in pain. The whip left a sharp stinging pain on his chest and when he looked he found himself already bloodied from the attack. He could only presume that his back was in the same position.

Before returning to his feet, Ryu quickly pulled two shurikens and threw them in Xia's direction. She quickly dodged one while catching the other between her forefingers, then eyed him with a smile.

"You are going to have to do a lot better than that." She said and she quickly snapped her whip against cracking against Ryu's hand, forcing him to release his Dragon Sword.

She, then, quickly leaped into the air, wrapping her whip around her body, then decended with an attack to the fallen ninja. Ryu quickly rolled from the attack and pounced to his feet only to see Xia quickly approaching with attacks.

Now weaponless, he fended off the woman the best he could, but just as Yung, Xia presented an excellent technique as the two battle across the stage. She gave Ryu exceptional offensive tactics and her kicks faster than he had ever seen before. He managed to block and sway from most of her attacks, but ultimately, Xia lead in the battle was overwhelming as she garnered the initiative, landing hit after hit, bruising Ryu's body.

Ryu only had one desperate maneuver that he hoped would buy him some time and waited for his opening. With Xia oncoming attacks, he knew his opening was coming. And then there it was. Xia lunged another kick towards him as he quickly caught her leg surprising Xia, then quickly sweeping her only standing leg forcing her to the ground.

Instead of attacking Xia, Ryu predicted Yung wasn't too far behind as he threw a blind punch behind him. He was right. The punch connected to the side of Yung's face. He heard the man grunt and disappeared into the darkness again; and when Ryu diverted his attention back to Xia, she was not on the ground, but has once again disappeared along with Yung.

"QUIT WITH YOUR GAMES!" Ryu yelled out retrieving his Dragon sword.

But the only reply he received were chuckles from his two opponents which echoed throughout the arena.

Yung then made his presence in the light, "Do you actually think you are strong enough to defeat the both of us?"

Ryu quickly readied himself for battle giving Yung a cold stare.

A voice spoke behind Ryu. "I think our games are becoming a bit of an annoyance to the lone ninja." Ryu turned to see Xia with her whip wrapped around her body. "Do you agree my love?"

Yung gave a chuckle. "Your silly aparations of victory or dying with honor is less than admirable Ryu." Ryu turned his head back to Yung who only slouched with his blade safely resting on his shoulder. "Do us both a favor and take your death like a man."

"I am." Ryu boldly replied.

Then Xia chuckled. "Ahh, so he knows he will die. So what is it ninja? Why do you fight? To give time for your precious Aileen to escape?"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Ryu yelled at Xia.

Xia eyes popped open in a sarcastic shock. "My, my, sensitive are we?" She commented. "If the tables were turned and it was my lover to die, I would slit my own throat just to be with him for eternity."

Yung smiled to Xia. "And I too my love."

Xia then let the whip fall to the ground. "Your death will be slow Hayabusa, only because you have become torment to us both." She said. "But in the honor of love, Aileen's death will be quick and painless. That way you two can spend the rest of your eternity together."

Ryu readied his sword. "Then come kill me."

Xia smirked and she made the first move darting her whip at Ryu's direction. He quickly dodged but was immediately side swiped by Yung's interference. Throughout Ryu's life, he has battled many foes. Many times he could singe handedly take out dozens of skilled ninjas. But Yung and Xia were so much more of a different case than his previous enoucthe. Now he was up against a force that seemed to be unstoppable. It was as if they were predicting all of his moves. When he threw a puched, they blocked it. When he thrusted a kick they swayed away from it. Any attack that managed to land the other enemy would interfere assuring that the other wasn't harmed.

There were no openings for Ryu to take advantage of. They were closed fighters. They had no weaknesses. Ryu only fought to keep his life intact as long as he could, but ultimately, if the fight continued on this path, Ryu would not be alive very much longer.

A sudden crack from Xia's whip smashed against Ryu's hand, and before Ryu could react, Yung made the offensive approach kicking the Dragon Sword away from our hero, then smashing the handle across his face..

Now Ryu was weaponless agains his opponents. While Yung and Xia gave themselves more of an open advantage in the battle, taunting Ryu with their respective weapons in hand. Ryu didn't back down, rather he readied himself into his ninjitsu fighting stance, ready for his opponents to make their first move.

"Wow, I must say," Xia spoke. "He is very persistent, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Yung replied with a smile. "I'm beginning to understand how he was able to stop our clan on the Vigoor Empire."

"Very true, but we can't allow ourselves to continue such a battle on unfair terms."

"I agree, my love."

Just then, both, Xia and Yung threw away their weapons and readied themselves into their stances.

"Does this meet your satisfaction, young Hayabusa?" Xia asked him.

But Ryu gave no reply, only assured that he kept his eyes on both of his opponents, gladly accepting the favor of relieving their weapons for his sake. Ryu was more than happy to use any advantage necessary.

"Come, my love," Yung spoke. "Let's show our friend that we are just as dangerous without weapons as we are with."

Then both Yung and Xia stormed after Ryu bombarding him with attacks.

Once again overwhelmed by the tactics and strengths of his two opponents, Ryu fought with all of his might to stray off the Black Spider Clan's top hierarchs. But as much as he tried, the better fighters they seemed to have become. It wasn't long until Yung and Xia broke through Ryu's defense and began landing punch after punch. Kicks connection against his flesh. Smashes and blows which finally brought Ryu to the ground.

Exhausted, Ryu laid on the ground panting, sweating, wanting his torture to end. He tried to find a way out of his predicament, but every opportunity he found, Yung and Xia was surely there to block it, then destroy it. Ryu was out of options, he was out of ideas. Yung's and Xia's magic had ultimately assured Ryu would fight a losing battle, and now he lied and wondered what was next for him to experience before his death.

Bloodied and cut, with his own sweating adding a stinging pain when it dripped over his open wounds. Ryu was beaten, both physically and emotionally.

"Ninja, ninja, pathetic little ninja." Yung spoke as the two stood over him.

Ryu's eyes were blurred, blinded from his own sweat and exhaustion.

"I think he now understands how powerful we are." Xia responded as well.

"Would you agree that it's time we put him out of his misery?" Yung asked his lover while still keeping his eyes fixed on Ryu.

"Yes, I agree. I am getting bored and am a bit anxious to see Mitsuri."

Ryu couldn't believe what he heard. After all of the effort he put into the fight, he still was not going to achieve what he originally wanted to accomplish. To die with honor. Ryu could bare move and could barely see with the blood stinging his eyes, but he was able to make out his opponents have turned their back on them to retrieve their weapons.

It was another opportunity Ryu wanted to take advantage of, but he was too weak. He turned his head where he laid and saw his Dragon Sword laying a very short distance away from him. Ryu then used every ounce of his energy to move his body towards his sword.

"Look at this Xia," Yung said noticing Ryu crawling to his sword. "This man just doesn't want to give up."

Ryu ignored Yung's comment and continued crawling towards his weapon.

"Oh please," He heard Xia respond. "Why don't you just give it up ninja? You're too weak to go on." She replied. "You know it as well as we do."

Xia may have been right, but Ryu didn't care. If he was going to die, he was going to make them work for his death. He refused to lay on that ground and accept defeat.

"You have to admit, Xia." Yung spoke. "It is a bit admirable, don't you think?"

"Admirable? Or just plain stupidity?" Xia looked at her lover. "Can't we just kill him now while he's crawling about?"

Yung held up his hand. "Not yet. I want to see this."

Ryu grasped his sword, then drove the blade into the cemented ground, and used its leverage to pull himself back to his feet.

"Congratulations." Xia sarcastically said. "Now you have your sword, what are your plans now?"

Ryu didn't respond but only readied his blade, awaiting another battle.

Xia looked to Yung again and gave an angry scoff. "Can we kill him now? He's becoming more of an annoyance than an opponent."

Yung chuckled at Xia's response. "Don't be so crude. Remember, we do have an advantage." Yung kept his eyes on Ryu. No fighter Yung ever face would continue such a battle. Ryu knew death was coming, but Yung admired the fact that Ryu wouldn't accept it. But how long would he continue to toy with him before he ended Ryu's suffering. "Fine, we'll kill him now. Only because I hate to see such a fighter in such a disgrace."

"Good." Xia said as she snapped her head in Ryu direction with a mischevious smile. With her whip in hand, she snapped it at Ryu as it cracked across his hand, forcing him to release the Dragon Sword. Then she began walking seductively towards him. "Aww, poor little ninja." She taunted. "It must really hurt that you put all of that effort to retrieve your sword, only to see it leave your grasps again."

Ryu continued his panting, holding his hand in pain, watching Xia walk towards him. Yung stayed in the background to only watch his death.

Xia quickly threw her whip at Ryu again as it snapped across his chest. Then she gave another quickly snap across his arm. If Ryu wasn't so exhausted, he could have dodged the attacks, but his energy had been drained from their battle. There was nothing left inside him.

"Come on ninja." Xia yelled at him. "Fight back." She said snapping her whip across his body forcing Ryu to fall back to his knees.

In that quick sudden instant, when Xia was close enough, Ryu quickly threw his last shuriken at her. Hoping to gain some measure in a surprise attack. But Xia's instinct was still too quick as she used her whip to ricochet the projectile back into Ryu's direction as it embedded into an already open wound on his arm. Ryu gave a loud scream in agony as he fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Please do not tell me that was the best you could do." Xia replied.

"Enough toying Xia," Yung spoke. "End it."

Xia never looked back to Yung but fixed a smile on Ryu's fallen body. "You heard the man." She said as she readied her whip and snapped it at Ryu's body. The whip wrapped around his throat and suddenly, Ryu felt his body being jerked back to his knees, choking on the rope around his neck.

"So tell me, how do you want to die Hayabusa?" Xia was directly behind him, driving her knee into his back while pulling on the whip, forcing his body to arch backwards. "You only have one choice, since a man can only die once. So make it good." Ryu didn't respond. In fact, he couldn't. The life of him was being chocked out as he held onto the whip in and attempt to release it from his throat, but Xia had a good grasp on it.

Then Yung intervened. "You know, Ryu Hayabusa. Xia may not see it, but I see the fighter in you." He said walking towards the bonded Ryu. "You fought off our Clan on the Vigoor Empire, you destroyed the Dark Dragon Blade, you killed members of my Clan on our own territory, and you even managed to defeat Dokon, a hierarch." Yung snickered. "I hate to admit it, but you even managed to score a point on me in our battle in the forest."

He then pulled his sword revealing it to Ryu. Ryu could only watch. Xia kept him bonded, he couldn't move a single muscle.

"Do not worry, Ryu Hayabusa of the Hayabusa Clan." Yung continued and readied himself for the final blow against our hero. "You will die with your honor. You will die with your legacy. I will be sure you are buried as a failed hero."


End file.
